To Fix What's Broken
by chibibela
Summary: After watching Hermione fall deeper into depression having only Teddy as a reason to live McGonagall contacts her old friend Saratobi for help and he thinks that maybe two broken pieces can make a whole.
1. A Push In The Right Direction

This story is going to be a different I thought I'd take a crack at crossovers so here's what you get. It's not likely going to follow a lot of the actual story lines from either Naruto or Harry Potter but hopefully you still like it.

I own nothing everyone should know this by now.

Ch. 1. A Push In The Right Direction

Muggle London

_Hermione's POV_

Everything's spinning it happened so quickly the fighting the screaming hexes and curses flying. He didn't listen and for that we paid, everyone paid. The war is over the light won so why won't they leave me alone? Kingsley was made Minister of Magic he along with McGonagall and Teddy are all I had left, everyone else is gone. Though no one seems to care that I lost everyone but three people that I loved it's not enough for the wizarding world. They want me to give them more interviews, meetings about politics, my views on repopulation when all I want is to be left alone.

I'm broken, I have nothing left to give, nothing for them to take and I have a child to raise. How can I help them when I'm drowning in my sorrow and still taking on new burdens? It seems everyone was certain that the Golden Trio would survive their wills leaving us their belongings as they thought would best suit. Ron, Harry and I made our wills to each other so what they would have received now belongs to me.

Teddy's guardianship, the twins research, Neville's plants, Luna's experiments, Molly's recipes even Harry's lordships. Just imagine what Bellatrix would say to Hermione Granger being given the title of Lady Black she'd have a right fit I'd wager. The material things don't matter I don't want any of it I just want them back.

_Normal POV_

Minerva McGonagall is a sever women who is not quick to give affection but this girl had won it. She remembers the bushy haired overeager eleven year old bookworm who made friends with two trouble makers and it broke her heart to see the shell that was left in her place. She watched the now beautiful young women sitting in the parlor staring out the window at nothing only mindful of the sleeping baby in her arms. Her bushy hair had calmed in to slightly wild curls that reached her waist, her peaches and cream complexion was now pale and while her body had grown into one most women would envy she had not gained back the weight she had lost from being a year on the run. What worried Minerva the most were her eyes, golden brown eyes that were once filled with laughter only seemed to well with sadness. Hopefully the plan she and her old friend had made would help bring back the girl she knew.

"Hermione" She called getting the girl's attention "We are leaving."

Her gaze never left the window "Why?"

"Kingsley and myself thought it best if you were to get away for some time. We don't want those blasted vultures harassing you all the time. You have done more than enough for them let them dig their way out of their own messes." She waited silently for her former pupil to say something.

Hermione turned slowly towards the older women saying softly, "If I leave I might not come back."

Minerva's face softened "If you don't want to no one can make you just like no one is forcing you to leave we just want you to be okay again."

"I'm not sure that's possible, everyone in the wizarding world knows who I am and I don't remember enough about my muggle upbringing to live as one."

"You wouldn't be going to either." She watched as the girl's passive look changed to one of confusion and was that her old curiosity? _I feel better about this already_.

"Then where?"

"The Hidden Villages. When I was younger I decided to take a tour around the world I across a barrier that kept an entire continent hidden from the rest of the world I found a way through. It's a slightly barbaric place and I don't guarantee a peaceful existence but you will be kept safe."

Now thoroughly intrigued Hermione gave her full attention. She raised an eyebrow "And just how do you know I will be safe in a place that obviously does not like outsiders?"

Darn the girl for being so sharp even in depression nothing got by her, clearing her throat uncomfortably "Well while I was there I met a man his name was Hiruzen Saratobi he was a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is now Hokage the leader of the village and its strongest shinobi." She couldn't help the bit of pride that crept in her voice.

"Wait, did you say shinobi?"

"Yes now let me give you background information."

Minerva explained the villages giving enough information so her favorite pupil wouldn't get into trouble but only enough to entice the young witch not giving her enough so she was satisfied in the hopes it would give her, her old spark back. She then told her to pack as much as she thought necessary since they didn't know how long she'd be gone.

_A Week Later _

Things had gone quickly after Hermione had agreed to go to the Leaf Village Minerva and Kingsley had made the arrangements she would not be cut off from the magical world but no one but the two would know where to find or how to contact her. If she needed money she would contact the goblins with a mirror like the one Sirius had given Harry and mail box that worked like the vanishing cabinet to contact either Minerva or Kingsley all she had to do was specify who the letter was for.

She currently found herself walking down the path that leads to Konoha's large gate. The village was a lot more colorful then she would have imagined for a place that was home to ninja. There were shops and stalls everywhere reminding her of Diagon Ally's former glory. The people here also seemed to be as nosey as the magical community but she guessed it wasn't everyday two women showed up alone carrying travel bags and a baby but did they need to stare so intently.

Ignoring the villagers Hermione turned her attention to the ninja escort they were given he wore a green vest with multiple pockets over a black shirt and black pants with sandals, on his head he had a bandanna with a metal plate engraved with what looked like a leaf on the front, his brown hair reached his chin covering half his face. If she heard correctly his name is Kamizuki Izumo. From her observation his clothes and metal plate were a standard because many others seemed to be sporting similar gear though with their own style added. She was comfortable with assuming that those people were the shinobi.

They were headed to a large red dome shaped building that he had said was where the Hokage was. The building was the tallest in the village and was located next to a rock wall with faces carved into it that reminded the young witch of a picture she had seen of a place in the states called Mt. Rushmore.

_Hopefully this doesn't end badly for us_, she thought to herself.

Hatake Kakashi was once again late luckily the Hokage being the wise man that he is gave the always tardy Jounin the wrong time to insure he would be early and ready to greet their guests and in Kakashi's case his new house guests.

Chuckling to himself Saratobi had to admit he was a genius when Minerva had told him about her suffering great nice who had become orphaned, a single mother and had lost all her siblings he couldn't help feel for the girl. It also reminded him of the boy that had lost everything and had not yet healed. Now that boy was a man who had a team to train and would help this woman heal and perhaps heal his own wounds in the process.

He looked up to see the man in question come through the door with one of his ridiculous excuses. He halted him mid sentence and said, "Don't worry Kakashi your not late."

Confused now he was sure he was late by at least an hour, "But you said-"

Once again he was interrupted, "I lied." Was the nonchalant reply.

The Copy-nin was of course irritated he did not like being interrupted and he especially did not like being lied to.

"What was so important you felt it necessary to lie to me?" His voice was causal even lazy but the Hokage has known him long enough to hear the underlying irritation.

He smiled kindly at the younger man hoping to make him more cooperative, "An old friend of mine will be arriving in the village today her name is McGonagall Minerva she will be bringing her great niece, Black Hermione, and her son to stay for awhile maybe even for good. They are from the Outer Lands more specifically the Wizarding Lands. Are you with me so far?"

He was but he still didn't understand what it had to do with so he just gave a sign for the Hokage to continue.

"The lands were at war for a few years and it finally ended Black had an important part in that war and it cost her a lot. She lost her parents, siblings and must now raise her son alone. The poor girl is tired but as one of the only surviving war hero's she is being harassed by the press. Minerva thought bringing her here to recover might do her some good but as she cannot stay herself she has asked me to keep her safe." He paused wanting to see if the Jounin had caught on and judging by the horrified widening of his one visible eye he had.

"I don't have enough room. My apartment has one room one bathroom and a really small living space and tiny kitchen. Where am I supposed to put a women and a child? Plus I have a team what happens when we go on missions or I have to train them?"

Saratobi let him rant but had a solution to his 'concerns', "The Hatake compound has more than enough room for three and if you clean up the training area your team can train there. When you go on missions outside the village ANBU can check in on her every now and then. She's not your dependant Kakashi you don't need to watch he every move, just look out for her."

Kakashi didn't know what to say he didn't want to go back there but before he could voice his opinion there was a knock on the door. "Ah that must be them. Come in!"

Izumo lead two women into the office the older of the two was a stern looking woman whose hair was pulled back into a tight bun on top of her head she was wearing what looked like robes. She was warmly greeted by the Hokage with a kiss on the check and complements on how well she looked. Izumo caught his eye and raised a brow to which Kakashi just shrugged and turned his attention to the other occupants in the room.

She was younger then Kakashi expected from what he knew of the Wizarding Lands they did not become adults until the age of seventeen she couldn't be more than twenty. She was beautiful he would admit that but her face was devoid of emotion. The way the old man had put it he thought he'd be dealing with a blubbering mess not this ice sculpture of a human.

The kid was cute though he had the same curls as his mother but his eyes were lighter than hers. He wasn't one of those chubby babies either he looked like he liked to move around. The kid looked at him then giggling his hair and eyes changed to match Kakashi's leaving the three shinobi openly gaping.

Minerva had turned to introduce Hermione when Teddy took a liking to the silver haired ninja and decided he wanted to look like him. The two witches shared a look before Minerva explained what a metamorphagus was and that Hermione's 'sister' Nymphadora was one and Teddy had inherited the trait as well.

Clearing his throat he dismissed Izumo and invited the remaining party to sit, "This is Hatake Kakashi he is the one you will be staying with while you are in the village Lady Black."

Hermione decided she had stayed quiet long enough, "Excuse me?"

"It's for your protection you will stay at the Hatake compound it has not been used in awhile since Kakashi is the last of his clan but I have sent my son Asuma to get it ready for you." At this Kakashi sent the old man a look of barley concealed contempt. _She probably thinks I'm not good enough to shine her shoes Lady that's information I should have been told. At least it's Asuma at the compound._

"I don't need protection I'm more than capable of-"

She was cut off by an irritated McGonagall, "In the wizadring World yes you are very capable. Everyone knows you are wicked with a wand and are just as deadly without one but here there are dangers that would make Voldemort look like the tooth fairy. You will live stay with this man as protection. Think of Teddy would follow in your _father's_ footsteps and place yourself in unnecessary danger. Would you do to him what Sirius did to you and Harry?"

Kakashi watch the exchange with interest. He saw regret on the older witch's face when the younger one recoiled from her as if struck. Whatever her father had done it had messed her up. She held the baby to her as if someone was trying to take him from her.

"Very well I'd like to get settled please." He didn't like it he didn't know why but he didn't like how she sounded. The defiance in her voice earlier had sounded natural but now she just sounded… empty.

Shaking off his strange thoughts he started his mission as protector of the mourning witch.

I hope you liked it will all make sense as the story goes along so bare with me. Review please.


	2. Scars Run Deep

Hey guys it's amazing how many people like this already thanks so much. Just to clear up a few things if you don't like people changing the original story lines then this is not the story for you it's probably going to change a lot. The story goes where ever it goes even I don't know where that is. Also I'm not British so it's not likely Hermione is going to be very British.

That said on with the story! I own nothing!

Ch. 2. Scars Run Deep

It was unnecessary to drag Sirius into the argument, thinking about him hurt even after all these years. After Voldemorts return Hermione had asked Sirius for a favor, to erase her from her parents' memories and send them far away. He was the only one that understood. He didn't judge her or try to convince her otherwise he just looked at her sadly and said 'If that's what you want pet' and it was.

Later when both she and Harry were at head quarters while everyone slept Sirius with the help of Remus blood adopted them making them part of the Black family. She started calling him Papa since Daddy was reserved for her biological father. After the incident at the ministry and his near death experience his name was cleared letting him be more involved in the Order missions but he grew careless and over confident. It was on a mission together that they were ambushed by Bellatrix Lestrange and a group of Death Eaters.

When he realized that, his focus narrowed making sure his children would be safe not caring for his own safety. Bellatrix killed him she could still hear the mad woman's laugh taunting them singing over and over how she'd killed Sirius Black.

"Black!" She was pulled out of her thoughts by Kakashi who seemed slightly annoyed.

He had been trying to get her attention for a good five minutes and only succeeded in making the kid laugh at his inability to make his mother pay attention.

"Sorry what did you say?" She was embarrassed.

He sighed silently "I wanted to know if you were hungry"

She looked at him as if considering him instead of his offer "I could eat"

He lead the way to the barbeque place Asuma had recommended thinking it would have some foods she might be familiar with. As soon as they stepped in the restaurant everyone turned to stare at the strange new women, apparently everyone had heard of her arrival. They took a booth in the back to escape the majority of the stares.

They didn't speak when the waitress came she let him order since she still hadn't conquered read the language yet. As they waited for the food Kakashi's curiosity got the better of him.

"How did you learn our language so quickly?" He had heard the women speak before the older witch had left but it had not been a language he recognized.

After a pause Hermione pulled the v-neck of her shirt lower showing him her tattoo of a triquetra above her left breast.

"With this."

Recovering from the initial shock of her lack of modesty "A tattoo?"

She let her shirt go focusing on keeping Teddy from touching the grill "My father and a friend of his found a way to hide spells in ink. When we had some dealings with foreign wizards and had trouble communicating they decided that they would put a translation charm in the ink and tattoo it on us."

She smiled remembering the boys reaction when Sirius had told them what the tattoo would be. "Papa chose what it would be Ron and Harry where not happy about it since it's a feminine symbol but Papa insisted that it fit us perfectly so they had no choice."

"Why is it considered feminine and how does it fit two guys and a girl?"

"The triquetra is three separate but interlocking points each point represents the cycle of a woman's life. The maiden, the mother and the crone but it also symbolizes three working as one. That was the part Papa focused on Harry, Ron and I were called the Golden Trio together we did some amazing things not all of them on purpose but still pretty amazing."

Interesting "How does the spell work?"

Was she letting him know too much? With a mental shrug she answered "By listening to someone speak the language it picks apart the alphabet and helps me understand the context of what is being said. After a few minutes I understand it after half an hour I can speak it the longer I'm exposed to it the better I get at it. Minerva started peaking to me in your language when we were still in England once we got here everyone was talking about us louder than they thought so that helped too.

The food came then and they fell into silence once more. Kakashi considered everything she had said and couldn't help but wonder what else these people who wielded 'magic' were capable of since they could apparently learn an entire language with the help of a tattoo.

He had seen her watching him when he used his chopsticks after a minute or two she picked hers up and used them with no trouble at all. _Was that another spell of is she able to pick things up from just watching? _

"Does he have teeth?" She had given the baby a piece of meat.

"No but her can suck on the juices it will keep him entertained."

"That's not cooked all the way through" Wouldn't that upset the kids stomach?

She gave him a smile that put him slightly on edge "We both like our meat slightly on the rare side."

He noticed then that all the meat on her plate was not cooked all the way some of it still had a little blood on it.

"I'm sorry." He looked up confused she just gave him a sad smile. "Not about the food. I'm sorry you have to go back to you family's home it can't be easy going back."

He didn't want to talk about his family he didn't want pity especially from someone who was a complete stranger but she kept going.

"We had been living in the Black family house for years when papa died we couldn't stand the sight of it. We left, ran was more like it we stayed with Ron's family after that. We were forced to go back for a time though it was horrible we couldn't go anywhere in the house without being reminded of him. I hope you have an easier time of it then we did."

He stared at her for awhile it was difficult to understand that she was genuinely hoping the best for him in what would be emotionally difficult for him. And surprisingly it made him feel better.

"Thank you Black but-" He stopped when he saw her flinch.

"Please don't call me that. Most people called my father by his last name. It's foolish but even years after his death when I hear someone say Black I can't help but look around hoping to see him. So please call me Hermione."

Her voice had faded to a whisper near the end but heard her and again he didn't know why but he hated it.

"Alright Hermione, thank you but we should get going now."

The walk to the compound had been silent except for an occasional coo from Teddy. Kakashi watched her out of the corner of his eye and started to understand why her great aunt was so worried about her. She looked straight ahead but saw nothing not the beautiful trees or the colorful flowers not the children playing happily in the park she noticed nothing of life happening around her.

What he found curious was that the baby in her arms seemed to notice and did everything he could to make her see him. He turned his body towards her and played with one of the keys dangling from her ears and somehow got a lock of hair from her ponytail and put it in his mouth resulting in a tug of war between the two. He found their interaction amusing especially when she won leaving the little boy pouting cutely. Though it was odd when she tickled him his hair turned blue but she was smiling now so the baby was obviously satisfied snuggling closer to her.

Kakashi heard her whisper "You're my good boy aren't you Teddy?"

They reached the compound and were greeted by Asuma and to Kakashi's annoyance Kurenai. He glared at the bearded man, who only scratched the back of his head sheepishly, before introducing them to Hermione making sure they knew that was the only thing they were allowed to call her. He went to lead the witch into the house when he noticed she wasn't paying attention anymore she seemed focused on Kurenai or more specifically her eyes. Before he could say anything her magic reacted sending a pulse that sent the three ninja flying before she crumpled to the ground dropping the baby and making him wail.

"What the hell was that!" Cried Asuma picking himself up out of the tree he'd been flung into.

Kurenai had been thrown against the house while Kakashi had hit the gate both ignored Asuma and watched the mother and her still crying child waiting to see if they'd get sent flying again. When nothing happened the dark haired women looked towards her silver haired companion for a cue on what to do next.

"Alright Asuma get the door, Kurenai the kid and I'll bring her inside." They move quickly hoping once she was awake they'd be able to figure out what the hell happened.

But of course nothing goes as planned when Kurenai reached for Teddy he bared fangs and tried to bite her only to be stopped by Kakashi before he could reach his goal.

Turning the kid to face him he said as sternly as he could giving orders to nine month old baby. "We do not bite. If you're going to live with me you are going to follow the rules so no biting. Got it?"

Teddy seemed to calm down in Kakashi's grasp stared at him then pouted. Sighing the copy-nin placed the boy on his mother's stomach where he promptly curled up whining like a puppy and picked them both up and carried them into the house ignoring his friends' stares. _Didn't she say the kid didn't have teeth? Why lie about something like that? _

_Teddy was crying she had to get to him. Where was Andromeda? Didn't she hear him crying? Where was Tonks or Remus? Couldn't they hear their baby crying? Why was she the one that had to get to him?_

They're gone and soon he will be too. _No no no she had to hurry. Why was he crying? _

_She tried to call for him and Andromeda but nothing came out. Her hand touched the wall and came away red. Blood there was so much blood whose blood was it?_

_She finally made it to the nursery she could see the crib but someone was standing next to it looking down at the baby in it. The person turned their snake like face to her smiling cruelly red eyes glinting reached for the baby._

She jerked awake screaming, "Teddy!"

He laid her down on the living room floor and picked up the boy who seemed to be holding his mouth. He parted the boy's lips and was surprised to see he had no teeth. He noticed Asuma equally confused looking at Teddy's toothless mouth over his shoulder.

"What do you do to help teething babies?" He asked knowing his bearded friend had a nephew.

Shrugging he replied "Hand him to the nanny and hope she can get him to stop crying."

His friends looked at him in disbelief then Kurenai said eyeing the baby, "Give him something like a cloth soaked in cold water it might sooth his gums but I think you should be the one to give it to him."

Once the cloth was in his mouth Teddy seemed content enough to sit In Kakashi's lap and chew on it as long as his mother was in sight. They all jumped in surprise when the woman bolted upright screaming for the baby looking around wildly until she spotted him. She calmed when she saw him in Kakashi's lap but her brows furrowed when she noticed the cloth in his mouth.

Instantly she was at her guard's side taking the baby in her arms holding him to her rocking him gently. Teddy seemed used to the behavior allowed himself to be cuddled just happy she was awake and his mouth no longer hurt. 

Looking at the rooms other occupant she asked, "What happened?"

"You mean after you attacked us or when your kid tried to bite Kurenai?" Asuma snapped gaining glares from his comrades.

"I didn't attack you it was an involuntary reaction. Wait, did you say bite?" She turned the baby to her holding him up to her face. "But he hasn't even started teething yet."

Kakashi spoke this time signaling Kurenai to keep her boyfriend quiet. "He grew fangs and tried to bite her when she tried to pick him up."

"You're an over achiever you know that?" She said to the boy sighing she turned to the other woman in the room. "Please don't take it personally it's nothing to do with you it's just…well the last person to person I met with red eyes was a madman with homicidal tendencies and a personal vendetta against my family, my brother specifically. It doesn't help that my first one-on-one with him was when he tried to steal Teddy from his crib to teach us a lesson about opposing him. Meeting you must have triggered something, it's nothing personal."

There was silence after that, Kurenai chose to not take offence it wasn't her fault the psycho had the same eye color as her. The quiet was once again broken by Asuma.

"That still doesn't explain about the kid." Another round of glares.

"That was what you would call a blood limit. See?"

They stared at her shocked by the instant change to her face. Her golden brown eyes turn a deeper gold her pupils turning into slits she bared her teeth showing them her elongated and sharpened canines. It was easier to let them believe Teddy got his fangs from her them his werewolf father.

They also didn't need to know that the only reason she got hers was from getting scratched by a fully transformed Moony in third year and being saved from the bite by Buckbeak. The scratch was a blessing in disguise it gave her heightened senses, strength and agility without having to turn every full moon. She learned to tap into and control the power of the wolf after learning that when angry her eyes changed and fangs grew.

They all seemed to be in shock when she changed her face back to normal.

"I'm sorry this happened but it's getting late and I'm tired from traveling. Kakashi could you show me where we're going to be staying?"

That snapped Kakashi back to reality he got up showing her the room that would be hers and the room that could be turned into a nursery for Teddy. After leaving them to get settled he went to go usher out his friends.

As they were leaving Asuma turned back to his friend "Be careful Kakashi. She may not mean it but if that keeps happening she could seriously hurt someone. She might even accidentally kill you so watch out ok man?"

Kakashi gave his friend a smile "Don't worry Asuma I think I can handle myself now go catch up to Kurenai. Wouldn't want her to be lonely tonight would you?"

He chuckled to himself watching his blushing friend hurry off then turned back inside. It was the first time since they had gotten there that he really looked at it. Surprisingly he didn't feel as bad as he thought he would being back in a place that held so many memories. Maybe it was because he wasn't alone walking upstairs towards the master bedroom where he decided he'd stay. He could hear soft humming coming from the baby's room.

It was nice and it made him sleepy. He had to think of a way to pull her out of her sorrow enough so random things didn't trigger episodes like today's all while not neglecting his team. His team! That was the answer. No matter how annoying those knuckle heads could be they were lovable and Naruto especially had the ability to make almost anyone feel hope.

He'd bring them by tomorrow on the pretense of getting the house back together. With that thought he fell asleep and was later joined in the land of sleep by his house guests.

That's the end of that I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	3. New Places Means New Faces

Thanks everyone for all the great feedback I'm glad you're enjoy it so far. So let's get moving.

Ch. 3. New Places Means New Faces

Some Gryffindor she was. After being introduced to Kakashi's team she fled upstairs giving the excuse of unpacking. All it took was a flick of the wrist and she was done from the window in Teddy's room she watched them and Merlin it hurt. She saw her boys in the ones below and herself in the girl. They were helping Kakashi fix the training area and arguing about the best way to do things.

The funny thing was that Naruto should have reminded her of Ron but looking at the blonde with whisker marks on his face she saw Harry. She could see the pain in his eyes that Harry had when he first set foot on the Hogwarts Express. The pain that left its mark after years of abuse and neglect such sweet boys didn't deserve such treatment but neither Naruto nor Harry seemed to have much luck.

In Sakura she saw all her insecurities, the ones from childhood and some that she still carried with her. The pink haired firecracker seemed to be a bit of a know it all though she had never been a fan girl except for that brief embarrassing moment with Lockheart. She couldn't help but give a rueful smile at that she still hasn't figured out what she was thinking with that one.

And Sasuke, Sasuke was Ron. But not the blunt goofball she had first met he was the Ron that the war had created. When she had looked at Sasuke's eyes her mind couldn't help but replace his dark ones with a pair of bright blue she knew so well. The rage and anguish the thirst for revenge where all their in that boy's eyes just like they had been in Ron's. Sasuke was too young to have those eyes though she may not know what happened to him but she couldn't let it happen again.

As she watched them work her had rest on the triquetra tattoo and she heard silence. Along with allowing them to learn any language in minutes the tattoo had connected the trio. It's what gave them the advantage sometimes. No one but Remus and Sirius had known that by touching individual points they could choose to talk to one and resting a hand over it would connect all three. That's what made it worse no matter how bad it got she was never alone now all she heard was silence.

Having made up her mind she grabbed Teddy from his play pen and went downstairs. No matter how much it hurt to say she would say it because she wasn't going to let these kids suffer the way they had. She wouldn't let Sakura become what she had.

Kakashi's nerves were on edge he could feel her eyes on them but didn't know what she would do. Would what happen with Kurenai happen with his team? Did he unknowingly put them in danger? It didn't help his knuckleheads wouldn't stop arguing. Who knew Sakura actually had home repair know how? Too bad she didn't realize she was threatening the boys masculinity.

He suddenly felt a pulse of energy he spun around quickly to face the house noticing his team had frozen as well. Then they blinked and looked around everything was fixed and looking brand new. A figure appeared in the door way looking amused.

"Didn't mean to startle you, just thought you could use some help."

Naruto was of course the one to break the silence "You mean you could have done that from the beginning!" As reluctant as they were his teammates couldn't help but agree with him.

The woman shrugged "I was distracted besides a little hard work never hurt anyone." Seeing their outraged expressions she rolled her eyes. "Will it make it you feel better if I offer food by way of apology?"

They were instantly mollified and followed Hermione into the house.

"Keep in mind that I'm not from around here so my cooking is different from what you're used to. I do promise it's edible."

"How do we know you won't turn us into frogs or something?" Naruto asked already taking a bite of the food. The others waited until he had swallowed before following his example.

Completely confused "I'm sorry what?"

_I really need to remember to try and teach him tact_, Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi-sensei says you're a witch and we had to be careful around you. Sakura said he was being rude to say that about you but after what you did outside we know he meant a real witch with magic and stuff. So how do we know you're not going to fatten us up and eat us and are just using Kakashi-sensei to lure us here?"

Kakashi had never been so embarrassed in his life while Hermione couldn't help be amused.

"Cannibalism is highly frowned upon in the Wizarding Society and I assure you I don't make it a habit to hurt children." She said the last part with a glare for Kakashi.

"Excuse me Miss Hermione could I ask you a few questions?" Sakura asked shyly.

Giving the girls a warm smile "Just Hermione is fine and of course."

"How does your magic work?"

"Magic is tied to our emotions it's a lot like chakra but only the people that have enough magic that it manifests are given a letter of acceptance to a magical school at the age of eleven. We also need amplifiers in our case it would be a wand. Wandless magic is more common in children we call it accidental magic when a child feels a strong emotion such as fear or anger their magic reacts. Though as far as I am aware there were five trained adults that could use wandless magic proficiently myself being one, three are dead and the other… well I'm not exactly sure where he is."

They spent time asking Hermione questions about where she came from when the topic of the war came up and Hermione steeled herself for what would come.

"So it's over and you ran away?" Sasuke sneered.

She gave him a rueful smile "I started fighting when I was eleven I am now twenty it's a long time to be fighting and I'm tired Sasuke. Do you see him?" They all turned to look at Teddy who was playing on a blanket near them. "He's the reason that I breath if not for him I would have joined my family a long time ago."

The three stayed quiet not noticing how intently their teacher seemed to be watching woman before them.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi intervened "I don't think you're ready to hear this Sakura."

But the girl wanted to know she didn't know why but felt she needed to hear it, they all did. "Sensei please you can't shelter us forever. We are going to see horrible things you know that, maybe we can learn something without having to feel the horror ourselves."

Reluctantly he agreed "If she's willing."

The three turned to the witch expectantly.

"Do you understand what the war was about?" They nodded. "There are reasons people wish to gain power my reason was simple I wanted to protect my family, my brother Harry specifically. Harry wanted to protect everyone, he wanted to stop Voldemort from hurting anyone else the way he did us. Ron wanted to be seen. He had five older brothers that were all good at something and a younger sister who got all the attention because she was the only girl. While at school I was praised as the brightest witch to walk the halls of Hogwarts since Rowena herself and Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived. He was jealous, often that caused problems but he always came through and he loved his family very much. "

"We were so different it amazed people that we got along. Ron was loud and obnoxious with a big appetite and a short fuse. Harry was sweet and noble with a tendency to brood and a horrible temper as well but he loved pranks. And me well I was the bookworm know it all that reprimanded them for their slacking and rule breaking, until I started helping them break them and not get caught. Together we could do anything even what people said was impossible."

"We learned how to use magic without the need for a wand but it frustrated Ron that while he kept up with us he couldn't surpass us he only saw our improvement never noting his own. He didn't understand that power doesn't come to those who don't have the right reasons."

Kakashi noticed Sasuke seemed to be paying more attention now.

"Death Eater ranks seemed to grow while our numbers dwindle and the people coward not willing to fight for themselves. Towards the end the three of us had gone on a search to destroy the things that gave Voldemort his power but we didn't have enough information to make it a very fruitful search. Ron grew angry and left, we were devastated that he would abandon us after everything we had been through. A few hours late he contacted us begging for help the Burrow, his family home, was under attack."

"We didn't think we went the Weasley's were like family to us we had to help. When we arrived we fought but were outnumbered. They bound us with a spell none of us knew how to break and they made us watch one by one they killed his entire family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley first, then Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie was next followed by Percy then the twins, Fred and George, Ginny was last. If we could have at least saved her then things might have been different."

She paused but didn't bother wiping away the tears knowing more would soon follow she closed her eyes remembering.

"Ron fought hardest then he had always been closest to her, his baby sister. She called for him as they tortured her begged him to make it stop and he tried, he tried so hard. I think he died with her, he stopped fighting when she stopped breathing. We were taken to Voldemort's headquarters after that the boys were put in the dungeon while I was kept upstairs. They tortured me the main one being Bellatrix Lestrange a horrible woman with no compassion she even left her mark."

She showed them her arm where Bellatrix had carved the word Mudblood.

"I don't know how long I was there but I remember they came for me. In the dungeon they had found our friend Luna who we had been searching for since she had been taken. I was weak, after they disarmed Bellatrix she went into a fury she tried to kill me with the dagger she had carved my arm with. But it was stopped by Luna she had shielded me with her body… it killed her."

She had to stop again had to clear the image from her mind.

"That was the second time I had watched that woman kill someone I loved and again I could do nothing. I don't know how we got out but I know it was Harry who grabbed us. I refused to let Luna go I couldn't leave her there with them I owed her that much and it's the least I could do for Neville, he loved her, he deserved to say goodbye to her."

"We got more information on what our original search so we went. We did what we were supposed to then we regrouped with Kingsley and Neville. We came up with a plan that would put an end to everything, one that would give our small numbers the advantage. Voldemort had taken Hogwarts as his keep we knew more than one way to get in so planned a surprise attack. It's a shame we didn't realize what was happening to Ron."

What she said next confused and angered Sasuke.

"Something we have learned is that revenge makes you weak. Plain and simple it clouds your judgment and leaves you open for the other person to kill. Ron had set his sights on revenge and that is what cost us everything."

The battle was still fresh in her mind she could still see everything hear the sound and could practically smell the air.

"He saw the Death Eater that killed Ginny and attacked. It gave away our positions the battle broke out Ron won his fight I could still see him from where I was. I saw him look around and realize what he had done, our friends were falling left and right all because he want revenge. He didn't fight when the next Death Eater came."

Here it was the part that hurt the most.

"There was a spell we had found when we were researching the castles defenses. The spell would destroy those who sought destruction and took pleasure in taking life but in order for this spell to work the caster would have to sacrifice their life, giving up their magical core to power the spell. I knew when Ron died Harry would use that spell. I felt it come felt the life extinguish around me at the end Minerva Kingsley myself and one Death Eater were left alive. He had never wanted to be one to begin with so I guess it makes sense he would survive."

The children were shocked by her story Naruto couldn't believe she had gone through so much. While Sasuke had conflicting emotions about whether he should continue his vendetta against his brother, would he hurt other people if he continued on as an avenger?

Sakura was crying because she understood why Hermione had been willing to tell them something so painful. She saw that Hermione and her friends had been like her and her team and Hermione didn't want them to end up like them. Sasuke was set on revenge and his revenge might end up destroying them because neither Sakura nor Naruto was willing to let him go.

Kakashi realized it too. He could see the similarities between the witch and her two friends and his students. He wouldn't let that happen he had to find away to stop it. Teddy had crawled over to Hermione tired from playing she had picked them up and excused herself to put him down for his nap.

The team had left by the time she came down stairs. Other than her eyes being a little red you couldn't tell she had been crying. Kakashi had been clearing the table when the dishes had suddenly carried themselves to the sink and started washing themselves.

"That's going to take some getting used to." He told her she just smiled. "Thank you for what you did for them. I've been racking my brain trying to find away to get through to Sasuke maybe he'll finally understand."

"I hope so they don't deserve to end up like we did."

Before either could say more they were interrupted by a knock on the door. When Kakashi opened it he was horrified to find one Mitarashi Anko on his door step.

"Hey Hatake! How's it going?" The question was asked as she pushed past him making her way to the living room before he could protest.

When he got to the living room himself she was introducing herself to Hermione and inviting her on a tour of the village. He had resigned himself years ago to Anko's strangeness so he decided to stand back and watch as Hermione got a full dose of Anko.

Hermione liked Anko instantly she was a strange combination of Ginny and Tonks without reminding her of either and making her heart twinge. Anko was just Anko.

"I'd like to get more acquainted with the village but I just put my son down for a nap and I won't leave him."

"Then we'll leave it for another day I'll just give you the background on the places and more importantly the people."

Kakashi was stunned not many people can handle the crazy kunoichi but this woman was acting like wearing a fishnet shirt with only a trench coat for cover and a barely there skirt was normal. He decided to hide out in his room until Anko left he would not be part of a gossip session.

He made his way to his room to read his Icha Icha Paradise in peace. He might even look in on Teddy so he wouldn't have to suffer through the gossip when he woke up.

That's it I hope you liked my introduction to Anko I'm thinking of giving her a bigger part then just the exams.


	4. The Good Times Just Keep On Coming

Not much to say today so let's get on with the story!

Ch. 4. The Good Times Just Keep On Coming

A dark haired boy sat at a bench in the park so deep in thought he didn't notice the pink haired girl headed his way. The girl sat down next to him without disturbing him softly calling his name "Sasuke?"

Surprised he turned to look at her and was surprised to see the normally happy girl staring at the ground upset.

"I know you think I'm annoying Sasuke but please don't let us end up like them."

He didn't have to ask who 'them' was he knew she was talking about the conversation at their teacher's house.

"We care about you Sasuke can't you see that? If you went after him we'd go after you whether you want us there or not. Knowing the three of you, you'd protect me because I'm the weak link and I know it. Plus I know you guys can't help it it's in your nature. Then it wouldn't be the three of us, it'd just be me."

She looked at him fighting back tears trying to make him understand that she couldn't stand it if they left her.

"I wouldn't have anything to live for like she does. Please Sasuke, please I don't want to be alone please don't let your revenge take you three away from me. If it's that important to you we'll help you I know Naruto would be happy to and Kakashi-sensei would come to make sure we won't die." She tried to smile but could no longer fight the tears.

Sasuke stared at her at a complete loss on what to do. _I don't have to be alone anymore_. That's what Naruto had told him, could it be the same for him?

"Whatever you say Sakura just stop crying…please?" The girl looked up at him in surprise but looking into his eyes she saw that he would at least try to let them in.

She wiped the tears and managed a smile happy that maybe they would have a happy ending.

Days had turned to weeks quickly it had been two months since the Blacks had arrived in his home and he was growing used to having them around much to Asuma's amusement. He was even getting used to objects flying through the air at random times and magical tantrums thrown by a now teething and walking Teddy.

Though maybe he shouldn't have given her free reign with the decorating or the use of any room and the grounds for whatever she wanted. Of course she cleared everything with him first and he couldn't really complain about the decorating it wasn't that bad plus it made the house look more welcoming.

When she asked for a green house he had said yes thinking she would fill it with flowers who was he to get between a woman and her flowers. What he didn't expect was her to tell him and her team to stay out of the green house unless she was with them because the plants in there had the potential to be lethal. He was expecting flowers instead he got a plant with whipping vines, a plant that couldn't stand sunlight and would kill you if you struggled against it and his favorite a plant that when fully grown could kill you with its scream.

She had also started an herb garden which he really couldn't begrudge her especially after the changes he noticed in his team thanks to her. Naruto had started learning better table manners and was trying to watch his mouth after he was told as Hokage he would be expected to be a more proper so he wouldn't offend any important visitors. If that didn't surprise him somehow she had also gotten him to lower his ramen intake he had yet to figure out how.

Sasuke since that first day was trying his best to be more social at least with his team. He and Naruto still fought but now was more as friendly rivals. He was also treating Sakura better no longer just ignoring the girl's existence. It probably helped that the girl had got a handle on her crush and no longer spent every moment trying to impress him and gave both boys equal attention. Her sudden change also having to do with a conversation with Hermione that he had overheard.

_Flashback_

_Sakura had come to visit and offered to help Hermione in the herb garden. Hermione decided now would be a good time to ask the question she had wanted to ask for awhile._

"_Sakura why did you decide to become a shinobi?"_

_The girl blushed and kept working "I wanted to be close to Sasuke."_

"_You chose a life threatening career because of a boy?" Shocked the witch had stopped what she was doing and openly stared at the girl. Neither had noticed Kakashi nearby._

"_Well when you put it like that…" The blush on her face deepened._

_Hermione sighed and decided to give the girl the same advice she had given Ginny but this time she would make sure it was understood properly._

"_Ok I'm going to tell you something most girls don't get." This caught the girl's attention. "The best way to get a guys attention is to ignore him." Kakashi had almost fallen over when he heard that._

"_But how will he know I like him if I ignore him."_

"_I don't mean ignore him completely. You treat him the same as everyone else occasionally give him special attention so he knows you pay attention to him but you have to talk to other guys. And when I say talk I mean talk. Don't flirt with every boy in sight and don't start dating everyone who asks in the hopes of making him jealous. I assure it won't work just make friends with other guys be nice to everybody but don't make him feel he's just another friend or you'll never get him. And please put more effort into your training."_

"_I will I promise and thanks for the advice."_

_End Flashback_

Shaking his head the Copy-Nin had to admit it was good advice and it seemed to be working. Sasuke seemed to notice her more and was even annoyed when her attention wavered from him. True to her word Sakura had taken more interest in her training and asked him if he could get her scrolls on healing jutsu. Naruto seemed to have gotten over his crush on Sakura as well making them more like siblings every day. But it was time to call their training to an end not that they would leave he was getting used to that too.

"All right that's it for today so get inside."

"But sensei we almost had it!" Naruto cried.

"There's no point in passing out from exhaustion and I'm sure Hermione made you all snacks." That had the blonde running.

Hermione could hear the kids coming into the house after training and was sure Kakashi wasn't too far behind. Quickly setting the dishes on the table giving them a mixed choice between English food and food native to Konoha. During the tour of the village with Anko they had run into the formidable Nara Yoshino and much to everyone's surprise a mutual like had formed between the two. The like only grew stronger when Hermione had expressed the wish to learn how to cook the native foods Yoshino pleased that she had taken such an interest with their culture had gladly agreed to teach her.

She only knew the simple dishes now but soon she would be able to cook more complicated meals without Yoshino's help. She also enjoyed spending time with the Nara family watching the way Yoshino was with her son and husband reminded her of Molly she was surprised that it didn't make her as sad to think of them as it usually would. She was even learning to play shogi with the help of both Nara men.

As everyone settled down to eat Hermione turned her focused on the people before her listening to how their training went and whatever complaints they had while she struggled to get Teddy to eat.

"Oh for the love of Merlin Theodore Remus Black why are you being so difficult!" The talking stopped as they all turned to look at her.

Teddy stared at her for a moment before pouting and pushing his food to the floor.

"Ugh you are most defiantly a Black but why did it have to be that trait you inherited?" Flicking her wrist to clean up the mess she let her head drop on her arms resting on the table.

The other's exchanged looks before Kakashi asked "What are you talking about?"

She looked up at him "Did you not see what he did?"

"Yes"

"That's the exact same thing papa did when I tried to get him to drink coffee after I hid his fire whiskey pout and all." She said dryly.

Amused Kakashi decided to help her. "Here give him to me maybe I can get him to eat."

"Sure what have I got to lose?" She handed the boy over to watch in amazement as Teddy finally ate.

Then it hit her Kakashi had became important to Teddy in the last two months he had watched the boy when Anko managed to drag her out of the house to the baths for what she called girl time. Sometimes Kakashi would play with Teddy even if she was there or bring him a new toy every now and then. But lately he had been busy with the kid's training and he had been sent on a few solo missions all Teddy wanted was Kakashi's attention.

She rolled her eyes at that but smiled at her boy "Brat" the other children in the room laughing along with her.

They were startled by a loud pop a box appearing in front of Hermione making her groan in annoyance.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked completely alert.

Hermione couldn't help but be amused by his reaction and judging by the glare he was giving her he knew she was too.

"Relax it's my mail box it does this if the letter is important. Of course what they think is important and what I think is important is completely different."

She pulled out the letter and nearly had a heart attack when she saw who the sender was. She tore it open and read:

_Granger (yes I know you're a Black now but it's weird so I'm going to call you Granger)._

_I convinced McGonagall to get this to you because it's important but I need to talk to you in person and no it is not negotiable. You might like to know it has to do with Lupin's pup. I swear on Salazar himself I mean neither of you any harm take all the precautions you need to feel safe but tell McGonagall you will see me._

_Draco Malfoy_

She immediately turned towards Kakashi who was watching her concerned. "I need to speak to the Hokage."

It had been a week since the letter came and Kakashi had volunteered to pick up their visitor at the gate and for the first time ever without being told the wrong time Hatake Kakashi was on time. It was mainly because Hermione was driving him crazy and partly because he wanted to gauge the threat himself.

She had told the Hokage the visitor was a relative that wanted to speak to her about the family accounts and business. When he demanded to know the truth she had told him the man was a former Death eater but he was forced into it by his father that is why he had survived the blast that had killed them all. She assured him while she didn't think he was dangerous he wasn't harmless either but she could handle anything he threw at her.

Even then she had made him give his team the day off and asked Yoshino to watch Teddy. She had also confided that the reason he was coming was to discuss Teddy which was the reason her nerves were on edge and by extension his. Yes he cared about the boy he could admit it but he had to endure an entire week of Hermione fussing around the house cleaning what was already clean and organizing what had already been organized all without magic. He couldn't take it anymore so here he was standing by the gate reading his book getting strange looks from the shinobi that knew him.

He felt a power surge similar to Hermione's before it dimmed he put the book away turning to watch the tall, pale blonde man heading up the path.

Draco would never understand her. McGonagall had explained to him the cover story they had created to keep people from asking too many questions. As he neared the gate he noticed a man who was watching his every move. _Probably sent by Granger oh excuse me_ Black _figures she would make friends with such a freak_.

The man wore black pants and shirt accompanied by sandals and a green vest with a lot of pockets. He also wore a mask that covered half his face and a head band with a metal plate that covered his left eye. Despite his seemingly lazy stance Draco could tell this was not a man to underestimate.

He walked up to the blonde "Malfoy Draco?" He asked.

Raising an eyebrow at the man's forwardness "Yes and you are?"

"Hatake Kakashi. Follow me." He started walking not giving the other man a choice but to follow.

"And where are we going?" He asked in annoyance.

Ignoring the blonde's annoyance "The Hatake compound Lady Black has been staying with me as a safety precaution."

When they arrived at the compound Kakashi was surprised by how calm Hermione was. Another thing that surprised him was her choice in outfit on a regular day she wore flowing dresses that reached her knees or loose fitting pants if working in the garden. Today she wore tight fitting pants and a form fitting v-neck t-shirt her dark hair flowing around her. Did she dress that way for him? Was this guy something more than the annoyance she made him out to be?

She stood to greet them she nodded towards Kakashi signaling for him to take his place beside her. They agreed her would stay with her though Kakashi didn't know how relived she was when he suggested it. They also agreed to keep things formal between them so Malfoy would not get any wrong ideas it had bothered him that she didn't want the man to know about the friendship they had but had agreed. He didn't know she was thinking of his safety and hoped he didn't take it personally.

He watched the two stare at each other sitting down at the table she summoned the tea tray offering the blonde a cup.

He smirked "Laced with veritaserum no doubt. Did you honestly think I would fall for that?"

Kakashi had learned about that potion when Hermione had offered to make him some to carry with on missions, an offer he gladly accepted.

She glared "One never knows with you Malfoy"

Sighing the Malfoy heir returned her glare "I told you I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then let's get to the point why are you here?" This was the part she dreaded.

Another sigh "There is a possibility that the brat is a veela."

Now Kakashi was confused Hermione had frozen beside him he wanted to ask but didn't want to ruin anything for her.

"How?" She asked shakily.

"It's a Black family trait. One for every generation of Blacks my mother was it for her generation." He left it at that knowing she would put it together and she didn't disappoint.

"Oh Malfoy." Her voice was sympathetic not pitying for that he was grateful they both knew the chances of his mate with their kind near extinction were slim to none.

They stayed silent for awhile as he observed the two foreigners with interest the hostility that they had shown each other at the beginning was gone the man seemed resigned while Hermione seemed to get agitated he was surprised when she grabbed his hand under the table.

"How do we know for sure?"

Draco slid a small bag across the table "You have to wait until he's eleven but everything you'll need is in there." She took the bag and thanked him.

"How long have you known?"

He gave her a rueful smile "Two weeks."

It was her turn to be surprised "Why didn't your mother tell you?"

"She didn't know for sure father wouldn't let her test me said there was no way any son of his would turn out to be something so weak."

"Vile loathsome man! How could he risk something like that? How long do you have?"

Kakashi was not used to not understanding and if he was honest he didn't like it one bit.

"I don't know apparently the dark mark screwed with my constitution as well as a scratch from our friend Greyback luckily he wasn't transformed. Both extended my deadline but I don't know for how long so far I've gotten three extra years."

It wasn't until then that Hermione realized that Kakashi was probably lost in the conversation. She gave him the condensed version of what a veela was and why she was so worried.

"So you telling me if the kid doesn't find his soul mate by the time he's eighteen he'll die?" He couldn't believe it talk about pressure.

Draco answered "Only if he inherits the gene if he doesn't you should still tell him about it there's a possibility he could pass it on."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door Kakashi went to answer it but realized that Hermione still had his hand in a death grip. He gave her a small squeeze blushing she let go watching him leave the room to see who it was.

When he left she noticed Malfoy had gone unusually still she paused in asking what was wrong hearing the familiar voice of Anko in the hall. Kakashi was trying to stop her from coming in they had made it into the room when Kakashi put a hand on Anko's should to turn her around.

A growl ripped through the room before Hermione could stop him Draco had flung Kakashi away from Anko sending him crashing into a wall. Draco grabbed Anko growled "Mine" while the stunned Kunioich could do nothing as he marked her as his.

Hermione ran to Kakashi knowing Malfoy would not hurt Anko .

"Are you alright?" She asked kneeling next to him to see for herself he was unhurt.

"I'm fine. What the hell just happened?" At his assurance that he was fine she went from concerned to furious.

In one motion she stood and turned using the momentum to swing her arm in Malfoy's direction causing the blonde to be sent flying through the wall and into the next room.

"How is it that you always find a way to make my life more difficult!" She screamed.

Kakashi watched her cautiously being the first time he had seen her lose her temper and frankly it was kind of scary. He could have sworn he heard her mutter "Bloody Ferret" before going over to check on the now unconscious Anko.


	5. Only Fools

Sorry for the delay it's been a crazy last few days but here we are again and I hope you enjoy. And just in case it wasn't clear yes Anko is Draco's mate. Now on with the story.

I own nothing

Ch. 4. Only Fools

_I have a headache, _Hermione thought.

She had just finished magically speed reading the material Malfoy said she'd need to know about Veela while the blonde was still unconscious on the floor beside her. She fixed the damage done to the house and brought Anko back to the land of the reluctantly conscious. Now the three sat around the table like before but Hermione made sure to keep enough distance between Kakashi and the irritated kunoichi while said kunoichi was still close enough to her mate to appease him but not close enough so she could kill him.

"Well? Now that your done tell me what the hell is going on!" Yelled Anko.

"Please don't yell" replied the witch "I already have enough of a headache as it is." Holding her head in her hands she met the glare of the other women and sighed.

"You don't have to worry about the mark it won't do you any harm on the contrary I hear it can bring you great pleasure if you want it to." She said smirking at the reddening kunoichi ignoring Kakashi's cough.

"Now is not the time for jokes!" screamed an obviously embarrassed Anko.

"Who's joking and what did we say about yelling? I already explained to you what a Veela is and that you are his mate all you have to do is mark him back and you have yourself a man for life."

"And if I don't want to?"

Hermione lost her teasing edge in an instant and looked at the man on the floor beside them. She had never much liked him, he was a prick and never gave her a moments rest even now he complicated the simple life she was enjoying in Konoha. But… he didn't deserve to die that way, to die from the festering ache where your heart is supposed to be. She knew what that felt like no one dissevered to die of a broken heart.

"You're under no obligation to return the mark."

Anko watched her friend for a moment and realized she was withholding information, "What happens if I don't Hermione?"

"It doesn't matter it's your choice, you have every right to say no."

"What happens if I don't Hermione?" She asked again with a little more force.

With a sigh Hermione turned away from the Veela meeting Anko's glare head on, "He dies."

Shock rippled through Anko, she didn't want to be tied to a man she didn't know for the rest of her life but she also didn't want to be responsible for his death. It was one thing to kill a man in battle and another thing completely to take his life for no reason other than she didn't feel like his company.

A groan made them all turn to the subject of their conversation "You just had to tell her didn't you?"

"She's insistent, if I hadn't told her she would have asked you and we both know you wouldn't have been able to resist giving her what she wants."

"What do you mean by that?" Anko didn't like people talking about her like she wasn't there.

Draco turned to his mate smiling, "I live to serve, anything you want I'll give you all I want is for you to be happy." Normally Draco would have gagged at his own cheesiness and by the look of the other two occupants in the room they were trying hard not to but with this woman it felt right and he took great pleasure in seeing her blush.

Anko was indeed blushing, he really was handsome, she couldn't help it no man really took the time to make her feel special but this man looked at her like she was his whole world. With a start she realized she was. His life depended on her and she couldn't handle this she needed time to process it to think things through.

Abruptly she stood up "I… I have to go." She all but ran from the room slamming the door as she fled.

Quiet followed her exit Draco turned to his former enemy forcing a smirk on his face to hide the pain, "Don't worry so much I don't think my heart can break it has never been whole."

Shaking her head Hermione got up and led him to the guest bedroom she had set up for him.

Kakashi was on the back porch when she came back down, she joined him enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Do you think she'll accept him?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know Anko has never been predictable but she doesn't trust easily. She put blind trust in one person and that person tore out her heart, she won't let that happen again."

"But that won't happen with Malfoy. Veela are all about their mate's happiness he'll do anything to make sure she's okay, that nothing displeases her."

He watched her for a minute before responding. "You were almost certain that he was coming here to hurt you and Teddy. Now you're arguing how good he would be for someone I thought you considered a friend."

Hermione turned to him in surprise, "I know what I said about Malfoy some habits are hard to break. He's been forced to do things he would never have done if given a choice, he wouldn't have survived the final battle if he had wanted that life. But he came here to give me information that could be vital to keeping my son alive so forgive me if I give him the benefit of the doubt."

"And of course I think of Anko as a friend that's why I hope she agrees, not just for Malfoy's sake but for her own as well. One person hurt her but being a Veela's mate gives her one person that will do anything in his power to make sure she never feels that again. He will never stray from her, no other woman no matter how attractive will ever turn his head from her. He will never lie to her, he will protect her, and he will give her complete and unflinching loyalty."

He watched her again, in fact he couldn't look away, her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving from the effort it took to reign in her temper.

"Forgive me if I offended you Lady-"

"Oh stop calling me that! It was only a precaution in case Malfoy did mean us harm. I didn't want you to get hurt because of me." Her voice had softened near the end.

She had looked down in embarrassment at her admission though she couldn't figure out why. She felt pressure lifting her face to look up at him. She realized it was Kakashi's hand under her chin making her blush, it only intensified when she noticed he was smiling down at her.

"It's my job to protect you, you shouldn't worry about protecting me."

She stared at him for a moment before returning his smile. "What a stupid thing to say I worry about you. When you leave I worry. I know you're one of the best but I can't help it."

"Then you're really going to be worried tomorrow." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Worry already forming.

He rubbed the back of his neck a nerves habit she noticed, "It seems my team has gotten fed up with all the D-ranked missions so they protested and got us a C-ranked one. It's an escort mission that will take about two months." He really didn't like that stricken look.

She got closer to him clutching his vest with both hands making sure he was looking directly at her. "You'll be careful won't you? And you'll take good care of them right?" She was panicking she knew but could stop it from bubbling. The last time she let people she cared about out of her sight they hadn't come back, she couldn't go through that again.

He took both her hands in his giving them a reassuring squeeze he said exactly what she wanted to hear and hoped with every fiber of her being was true "We'll come back ok? We'll come back."

Kakashi had left to pick up Teddy from the Nara's so Hermione decided to check on the Veela upstairs. He was sprawled on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"There are no wards." He said "Why are there no wards?"

"Kakashi has a team of genin they wander in and out of the house as they please. I didn't want them getting hurt."

He sat up glaring at her. "So key them into the wards. It isn't an excuse to leave yourself unprotected."

"I'm not unprotected." She wasn't Kakashi would never let anything happen to her or Teddy, right?

Draco shook his head in disgust. "Who would have thought the brightest witch of the age would turn out to be a complete and utter idiot?"

She bristled at the comment "I'm not an idiot and I have no reason to doubt Kakashi, none. So I didn't put up ward I took other means of defense. After everything we have been through do you think I would leave myself open to an attack!"

They were shouting though neither realized it.

"Yes and if you remember those means of defense are easily bypassed if you know what you're doing! You could have at least warded the brat's room! Does your son mean so little to you that you would leave him defenseless!"

"How dare you! His room is more than well protected just because you can't sense it doesn't mean it's not there! Nobody and I mean nobody is going to hurt my kids!"

"Last I checked you only had one!"

"Ugh! Forget it you would never understand! Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because that kid is my nephew, the only real family I've got left! Just because I'm condemned to death doesn't mean I'm going to let him be condemned too. Especially not by your blind trust in a man who has probably never even shown you his face!"

He was right she had never seen his face but according to Anko no one had it was a fact accepted throughout the village. Hatake Kakashi never showed people his face. That wasn't a good enough reason to not trust him.

With a sigh she gave in "The compound is rather large I'll need help in order to make adequate wards. We'll key in the others before they go on their mission tomorrow they'll be gone for two months."

Draco nodded his agreement but stopped her before she left. "You realize we can't live under the same roof? It was one thing when half a castle separated us, you in your tower and me in my dungeon but here, especially alone, we'll kill each other before the first week is through."

She had to agree "I'll ask Kakashi about giving you one of the other houses nearby I'm sure he won't mind."

When Kakashi returned baby in tow he found Hermione in the kitchen cooking it was one of the things she didn't do with magic and it always fascinated him to watch. Every movement was precise and fluid she never hesitated. He didn't doubt she would have made a great shinobi. A gurgle from the boy in his arms caught her attention she smiled in greeting and he noticed she seemed frustrated.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She blew out an exasperated breath. "It seems Malfoy has retained his ability to annoy the living hell out of me."

"Hell"

Both of their eyes widened looking at the boy in horror as he chanted the word hell in a happy voice.

Hermione groaned dropping her head in her hands "His first word just my luck."

"Nicely done. Quality parenting princess." Came a sarcastic voice from the kitchen doorway.

"Can it Ferret" Hermione snarled her pupils turned to slits glowing eyes glared menacingly.

"Oh I'm so scared of the big bad wolf" He sneered.

"Enough" Kakashi interrupted "You're acting worse than children." But he glared at Draco making the blonde roll his eyes and make his way to the living room. _Figures he's just as smitten as she is, poor sod he has no idea what he's getting himself into. _

"Sorry about that, like I said we have a difficult relationship." She smiled apologetically. "Which reminds me I have two favors to ask."

He raised an eyebrow in question signaling for her to continue. "Well as I'm sure you have noticed Malfoy and I can't live together. Being in each other's presence for extended periods of time makes us cranky. So assuming you want a house to come back to I was wondering if I can fix up one of the houses or apartments around the compound for him."

He thought about it for a second, when he was here it would be easier to keep an eye on him if he was in the same house but watching those to interact he knew leaving them alone in the same house would not end well. Plus if Anko did agree to be his mate he did not want them in his house doing _that, _he especially did not want them anywhere near his kids. _Since when do I have kids?_

Shaking himself internally "I have no problem with that chose whichever one suits you best. What's the other favor?"

"Thank you it will certainly make life easier. The other favor, well I wanted you to ask the kids to meet you here."

"Why?"

"With you leaving we are going to put up wards for extra security I want to key you all in so there won't be any problems later in case I forget."

He nodded again it made sense and extra security never hurt.

"One last question why do you keep calling him Ferret?"

She smirked but it quickly turned into a scowl when she the voice came from the other room.

"Tell him and will swear I will tell him about the beaver thing!"

She flicked her hand and a thunk was heard followed by an "Ow!"

She smiled innocently at Kakashi who shook his head in amusement.

The next day came the wards were placed and goodbyes were said. Teddy cried and Hermione had done her best not to. She had spelled their packs so they wouldn't feel the load she had placed on them. She had armed them with healing potions and balms made sure they had enough bandages and rations as well as clean clothes to change into. Kakashi was given the truth potion in case they needed it and dreamless sleep potion just in case.

She went out into the compound to find where she was putting Malfoy she didn't want to think about them leaving. They would come back Kakashi had said they would and she believed him.

She smiled bitterly to herself, she was a fool. Only a fool would trust blindly in a man who made a career of murder. She didn't doubt he was a good man but to put all her faith in him was stupid. In the last months she had looked to him for everything. Now it was time she stopped being the scared little girl and be the hardened battle scarred witch she knew she was before the grief had stripped her of everything.

Because only a fool would do otherwise.

There it is another chapter. Hope you liked it please review.


	6. Absence of the Heart

I glad so many people like this story. Thanks for all the reviews and advice sometimes I get so into the story I forget about the rest. I greatly appreciate it now let's get on with it.

Ch. 6. Absence of the Heart

Anko stood in front of her bathroom mirror staring at the spot on her neck the blonde mans teeth had sunk into. What confused her was the absence of the curse mark she had since her former sensei abandoned her. It wasn't something she noticed right away. Her panic over the mate thing blinded her to anything else.

It had been a little over a week since team seven had left she knew because she had caught Kakashi before leaving the gate. She had rather harshly accused him of plotting a rather rude prank on her to get her back for stealing his book. He had just as harshly denied it and told her to think really hard about whether she was willing to let a man die because of her fear of commitment.

Then he more gently told her of the conversation he had with Hermione. Telling her the man would be a hundred percent loyal to her. He left her then more confused than before. How could he be so trusting? Didn't he see all the things Hermione hid? She did but never said anything because there was so much she wasn't willing to share either. She could be lying just to save the man's life condemning her to a life of misery because she didn't want to lose someone again.

It was a few days later that she noticed she no longer woke up in a cold sweat. She was no longer haunted by memories of the past she had lost. She didn't see the connection until that morning as she was getting dressed and caught sight of the Veela's mark. It had replaced the curse mark and more importantly she felt no pain. But why? How? She had to know. Giving her reflection a fierce glare she made up her mind. She would speak with her so called mate and get some answers.

When she arrived at the Hatake compound she was greeted by a squealing and running to her surprise Teddy who was being chased by the man she was there to see. He grabbed the boy saying something to him in a language she didn't understand making the boy giggle. His froze suddenly his head snapping in her direction, silver eyes turned to smoke as he looked at her.

He was fighting for control, wanting nothing more than to run to her and hold her close but knew it would only frighten her.

Instead he cleared his throat, "Black went to the market asked me to watch the brat." He didn't know what to say she was just staring at him.

"And now she's back and would like her son back." _I never thought I'd say this but thank Merlin for Granger. _

The kunoichi jumped angling her body so she could see both witch and wizard. Hermione sighed at her obvious distrust, "We aren't going to hurt you Anko. You considered me a friend before all this please know I would never hurt you."

She took Teddy from Draco and went inside the main house leaving the two alone.

"Would you like to go inside you know… for some privacy?" He asked kicking himself mentally.

She gave a jerky nod and followed him stopping short when she noticed they weren't going into the main house. Felling her stop he met her suspicious look and couldn't help but chuckle she looked so cute.

"Me and Black can't live under the same roof without trying to kill each other. My place is over this way. Besides we wouldn't get much privacy with her around, the bloody wolf hears everything." He led her to the smaller house he'd been given holding the door open for her.

She went inside still eyeing him but decided he didn't seem threatening, "Wolf?"

He scratched the back of his neck Granger was going to kill him but if he refused to answer Anko would never trust him. "I guess you don't know about animagus huh?" _Of course she doesn't you idiot!_

She merely raised an eyebrow. "Some in the wizarding community can turn into animals. The kind of animal depends on the person's personality. In Black's case it's a wolf but I think that has more to do with a run in with a werewolf than anything else." He shouldn't have said that.

"She's not a werewolf but fought one… it left an impression." He finished lamely.

She could tell he wasn't lying he seemed to be trying to answer to the best of his ability. "And you are you one to?"

"I am. I turn into an ice dragon." He said with a smirk that gave her a pleasant thrill.

_That's actually pretty cool_, she thought.

"Look the reason I came is to know how you got rid of the curse mark."

"What curse mark?" He had no clue what she was talking about.

"The mark I've had since I was ten! No one was able to get rid of it but you did."

He thought about it for a moment then looked her straight in the eye, "Did it hurt you?"

She hesitated before responding, "Yes."

He came closer to her slowly so she wouldn't back away. She couldn't move even as her head screamed at her to back away her body responded to his nearness refusing to move.

"That's why." He said softly running his thumb over his own mark making her shiver. "My mark will never hurt you when it was placed it must have sensed the damage the other mark caused and removed it. A Veela let's nothing hurt or upset its mate." He kissed her then and she lost herself in him.

The weeks passed slowly for Hermione. She busied herself with her garden and visits to Yoshino. Anko and Draco where grating on her nerves. Anko had somehow managed to accidently mark Draco making their bond complete. Some days she would be affectionate and willing to be with him while others she would be harsh and avoid him.

On her good days Draco was walking on air, on her bad days he would mope around the main house complaining about everything in sight. It didn't help that everyone in the village seemed to be under the impression that Draco was Teddy's father and had no shame in chasing another woman in front of her. At first it had been funny the thought of her and Malfoy having a child together was laughable but then came the pity that came along with the rumor. She hated pity she didn't need nor want it.

She had been sitting with Draco at the dango shop when Anko had passed by. He immediately went after her. From her spot near the window she could see it was one of their good days since Anko gladly accepted his company. Her thoughts were disturbed by the owner of the shop bringing her another order of dango.

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "I didn't order more dango."

She watched the woman's eyes flick to the window then back to her, "I thought you might want some more comfort food."

Hermione's blood boiled, _the nerve_, "I don't need comfort food." She gritted out.

Once again the woman's eyes went to the window and gave her a pitying look. And that was it for the witch. She stood up placing Teddy on her hip she looked at everyone in the shop, they were all trying to look like they weren't watching.

"Draco is Teddy's _uncle_. His father is _dead_. Now don't you _dare_ feel bad for me I didn't ask for sympathy and I sure as _hell_ don't want your pity."

Once again she found herself alone in the big empty house. No matter how many times she told herself not to she couldn't help but wish Kakashi was home. All she wanted was to have him come home, to have team seven come bursting through to play with Teddy and tell her about their day.

Her heart clenched at the thought of them hurt, _Please be ok_.

For Kakashi things had not gone much better, the client had lied. Rouge ninja had attacked them, they had to deal with a mobster and he had passed out from chakra exhaustion…twice. Sasuke had almost been killed, Naruto had apparently made friends with the enemy ninja and had even talked one of them into a suicide fight against the people who had hired him. To top that all off the seal of the nine tails had almost broken.

Luckily Sakura had been diligent in her study of medical jutsu and could patch everyone up. Now they just had to wait for the bridge to be finished and then they could go home. What bothered him was that his mind often wandered in that direction. He wondered how Hermione and Teddy were doing. He wanted to know if the house was still standing. Whether Anko had agreed to be Malfoy's mate. But more often he wondered if she wanted him home as badly as he wanted to be home.

It was ridiculous his job was to make sure she was comfortable in the village. He shouldn't get so attached she would leave eventually when she got the courage to face her world again. Even as he told himself this the image of her and the baby passed his mind and he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips.

It's shorter than the other's I know but I hope you liked it all the same. I didn't want to get to in detail with the mission it would take to long but I have some things in mind for the next chapter hopefully you'll stick around long enough to find out what they are.


	7. Welcome Home

Ch. 7. Welcome Home

They'd be home soon and the waiting was making Hermione anxious. She was scared of what their return would bring. Instead she focused on the curious little boy running around the living room holding up random things around the room wanting to be told the name. Either she or Malfoy would answer him depending on who was paying more attention at the moment.

They both were watching the boy but both were lost in thought. Regardless of the blank look on his face the blonde's eyes were filled with sadness following the boy's movements. While Hermione's mind wandered to the day he had spoken his first word. Regardless of what she had said hell was not Teddy's first word like most children Teddy's first word had been mama.

When Hermione had stumbled into the Tonks' house crying to tell Andromeda the outcome of the battle she had found the woman on the floor with no heart beat. In blind panic she had run into the nursery almost falling over in relief when she heard the boy saying mama over and over again. With fresh tears she had picked him up and promised him that even though she was not his mother nothing would harm him while she was around. That was the first and last time he spoke until that day in the kitchen with Kakashi.

"You have to get him to say it." Draco's voice brought her back. "People are going to ask questions if he can talk but never calls you mom."

"I can't" She whispered.

"You have to."

"It's not supposed to be me." She said fighting back tears. "It feels like a betrayal to their memory to make him call me mom." She couldn't stop the tears.

Draco watched her silently he noticed how attuned woman and child were and wanted to know why. Since the moment the tears fell the boy had stopped moving sitting down to wait looking at Draco expectantly. _He wants me to make her stop crying, _he realized slightly startled.

"Look Granger if I died leaving my kid behind I would want someone to take care of him the way you have Teddy. Remus and Nymphadrora will always be his parents but you are his mom. You are the one who he's going to run to when he's hurt or scared. They didn't get the chance to be mom and dad and that is unfair I know that. You feel guilty when you think of him as yours but there is nothing wrong with that. He is yours now and I bet they can't think of anyone they would rather have then you to raise him."

Hermione gave him a watery smile, "Who knew the Slytherin Prince had a soft side."

He mocked glared at her, "Just don't go telling anyone it's bad for my reputation."

Both looked down when Teddy plopped himself on Hermione's lap.

"He's a sharp little bugger isn't he?"

She smiled down at the boy, "Yes brilliance runs in his blood but I think the wolf in him helped him develop faster."

Draco thought about it for a minute, "That makes sense but how is he so in tune with your emotions?"

Brows furrowed in confusion, "I don't know but now that I think about it Remus was too. Whenever I was sad or angry he knew and annoyingly enough he always knew where to find me."

A thud behind them had them standing and turning in one motion wands drawn out of reflex.

"Kashi" Teddy giggled straining against the arms that held him to get to the masked man.

The witch and wizard stared at the man standing in the door way for a second more before breathing a sigh of relief lowering their wands. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

He walked towards them taking Teddy from Hermione since the boy looked the happiest to see him. As much as he wanted to deny it he was glad to see them. Since he and his team had set foot in the village all he had wanted to do was run home and see the woman and child. What he didn't expect was the burning jealousy that struck when he came home and heard her talking about who he assumed was the boy's father.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." He looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Not at all I'm glad your back. You must be tired sit down I'll get you some tea and something to eat. After all that travel a nice home cooked meal will do you good." Before he could respond she was out of the room heading to the kitchen.

He sat down across from the amused blonde, "I see you're still alive." He watched the man wince.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said the now sulking Draco.

After making sure Kakashi was fed and comfortable she started asking questions about the mission. Asking about the kids and their health the whole time watching the way he moved to see if he was hiding any injuries. Around that time Draco left stating that all the fussing was getting on his nerves. When he was gone Kakashi turned to her for answers.

A look of exasperation on her face, "Anko accidentally marked him now she can't decide whether she wants him or not."

"How do you accidentally bite someone?" He asked not sure he wanted to know.

She smirked at him, "Apparently Anko can be quite wild." She enjoyed making him squirm.

He definitely didn't want to know, "That's more than I ever want to know. So she's ignoring him?"

With another sigh she told him what he had missed in the last two months. About Anko's constant mood swings and Draco being beyond confused and not knowing how to help either of them. She even told him about her outburst in the dango shop.

They had fun with Teddy by teaching him new words together. Putting him down for a nap even though Kakashi thought it would make it harder to get him to sleep later.

"It won't make a difference tonight." She told him.

When he raised a eyebrow at her she smile, "It's part of our bloodline." She hadn't noticed how close they were until then.

She cocked her head looking at him curiously, he just watched, her captivated by her. She had missed him she wouldn't deny it anymore and she wondered if he had missed her.

"I really am glad your home safe Kakashi." She said softly lifting a hand to the side of his face. "I was worried."

He leaned into her touch, it was warm and gentle, and he had never felt anything like it. "I hope you didn't waste too much time doing that. I did tell you everything would be fine."

She stayed quiet rubbing her thumb against the material of his mask. Draco's words came back to her, would he show her his face if she asked?

"All the time I've been here I've never seen your face."

He was surprised by the change in the conversation, "I'll show you if you really want me to." He had never willingly shown anyone his face but he found he couldn't refuse her.

Instead of answering she lifted the hand on his check higher to pull down the mask. Pausing for a moment giving him the chance to stop her, he didn't. She pulled it down around his neck taking her time in examining his very handsome face.

He watched her study him shivering slightly when she ran her thumb across his bottom lip. Before he knew what he was doing he was leaning closer her.

Right before their lips met she spoke, "I'll probably be your biggest mistake."

"That's not possible." He closed the gap between them.

It was soft at first sweet in its tenderness. They relished the taste of the other, taking their time in exploring the others mouth relishing the others touch. Before long Hermione felt her inner animal awaken to the need he inspired.

She deepened the kiss wanting more of him. He responded immediately pressing her closer to him pulling back only to allow his vest to be removed. After getting rid of vest she pushed him into the nearest wall pressing herself against him needing to be as close to him as possible. They made it to Kakashi's room without breaking contact. To wrapped up in each other to notice how they managed they fell on the bed, all thoughts of the outside world forgotten.

She rose from the bed, eyes glowing gold. She looked down at the man whose bed she had just shared smiling down at him. She didn't bother getting dressed. Instead she made her way to her room silently grabbing her robe then went to the nursery. She found her boy wide awake his eyes like her glowing the same gold as his father's did all those years ago.

Sitting on the porch she stared at the full moon that had risen. The approaching footsteps didn't worry her, she had come to know them well. The man stopped a foot away his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"You reek of him." He said accusingly.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I know you don't trust him but I do. He won't hurt us and if I'm wrong then I won't hesitate in ending him." She looked him straight in the eye. "Teddy comes first."

He nodded knowing she wasn't lying no matter how it would hurt her if Kakashi hurt Teddy she would kill him. He looked at her, she was more relaxed then she had been since he had been here. She deserved better then what life had given her though she never complained about the suffering she had endured.

Neither noticed the shinobi that stood in the shadows observing them. He could see their glowing eyes, how the fingernails had grown and sharpened. What were they? Was it really a bloodline? They weren't arguing like they had before he left they just stared at the moon.

"How did it happen?" He heard Malfoy ask.

"The full moon caught us off guard. With all the confusion Remus forgot to take his potion. Harry and I were waiting in the forest when he came after us. Without the potion's help he didn't know who we were. Harry caught his attention, he told me to run but he tripped. I jumped in front of him right as Remus was about to tear him apart." Is that where she got those scars? He had wondered briefly when his hands had run along her bare back and felt the scars covering it.

"You lot didn't really understand that the Forbidden Forest was forbidden for a reason, did you?" With a name like that why would she go in?

She laughed he couldn't stop the thrill it gave him, "It's really not all that bad and the boys were in there more than I was. Though I'm glad I wasn't with them for the adventure into the acromantula territory."

The blonde shivered, "Yeah I would be too I have no problem with spiders but giant man eating spiders are a completely different story." Man eating spiders? "It sounds like something Hagrid would keep as a pet."

"Actually the first acromantula in the forest was Hagrid's pet after he got expelled in his third year he let Aragog into the forest."

He heard Malfoy mutter, "I should have known."

The conversation continued well into the night. He learned a lot about the two who their friends were, what they missed and even some of their regrets. After awhile he felt like an intruder, these were the things she couldn't share with him. The things he would never understand and he wondered if she would even try to explain it to him.

He went back to bed still unnoticed but he laid awake his mind buzzing with question. It was nearly dawn when she rejoined him. He actually expected her to return to her room so when she laid down next to him he pretended to readjust. Pulling her to him nuzzling his face into her hair pleased when he heard her sigh contently.

And that's it I hope you liked it. I will warn you it's going to be a few days until I update next. I'm going out of town for the next few days and I won't be able to even get to a computer. I hope this is good enough to keep you happy until I can. Later!


	8. A Test Like No Other

Hello and I am so sorry for the wait this is my first day off since I got back I'll try to get things back into the flow I had before but things are kind of crazy right now.

Ok on with the show and again I own nothing!

Ch. 8. A Test Like No Other

When Hermione woke up the next morning Kakashi was gone. While she understood it was late and he had things to do it still annoyed her. Knowing it was irrational to be upset she got out of bed and went about her day.

When Draco joined her in the main house for breakfast he noticed her mood and decided to make a run for it. With his luck he'd say something wrong on accident and get sent flying through a wall… again. After eating he picked up a rather grumpy Teddy, who seemed to reflect his mother's mood, and told the witch he was taking the boy to the park.

He left quickly after her approval passing Kakashi on his way answering the ninja's unspoken question with a simple, "Park." He walked faster not wanting to be near the man if he was the reason for woman's foul mood.

Kakashi had never felt so awkward around a woman. He never had a relationship that lasted longer than a night. He knows the usual route a relationship takes date, commit, and move in together but in this case everything was backwards. Even after the night they shared he didn't know where they stood. She obviously didn't trust him enough to tell him everything especially since she had Malfoy to confide in if she couldn't go to him.

So he stood in the kitchen door way watching her wash the morning dishes without magic and by her roughness in handling them she didn't seem happy.

"Hey." He said stepping forward into the kitchen.

She glanced at him briefly before responding, "Hey."

_Okay then_, "I hope I didn't wake you when I left. You didn't get much sleep last night so I thought it'd be better if you slept in. I checked on Teddy before I left he was completely knocked out."

She stopped what she was doing, taking her time to dry her hands and making a show of using her magic to wash the plates that were left. She turned to him almost lazily looking him square in the eye.

"You saw us." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes." There was no point in denying it he didn't want to play games and he could tell she didn't either.

"What's the matter afraid of some claws and teeth?" She sneered making sure he saw her eyes change.

He tilted his head in slight confusion wondering why she was so defensive all of a sudden.

"No I just want to know what's going on. I already knew you could do that remember the first day when Teddy tried to bite Kurenai?"

She was relieved he wasn't rejecting her but still annoyed with his spying. She walked past him into the living room and made herself comfortable.

She looked at him "Ever heard of werewolves?"

He stared at her for a minute until his mind made a connection, "You're a werewolf." He stated blandly.

She rolled her eyes "No I'm not but I was scratched by one."

"What's the difference?"

"A scratch heightens your senses gives you a taste for raw meat but the full curse is not given to you."

He stayed quiet then asked, "How did you get scratched?"

She closed her eyes "You have to understand that a werewolf doesn't get a choice. Once the full moon rises he forgets himself and will tear apart his best friend if they cross paths while in that state."

He realized then that the one who hurt her was someone she was close to, that was why she wanted him to understand.

"We were in the forest that was on the school grounds. We shouldn't have been there but so many things had gone wrong that night. This is the souvenir I got for it."

She turned her back towards him unbuttoning her shirt without the least bit of shyness. She slid it down baring her entire back to him, letting him see in the light of day the scars that marred her skin. He could see the ragged claw marks that ran from her right shoulder at an angle to lower left side and the smaller marks from her left shoulder to mid back.

"Had he been in his right mind he would have never attacked us." She put her shirt back turning to face him.

"Who was he?" He had to know.

"Teddy's father." They fell in silence before he broke it.

"The father of your son gave you those scars. That night wasn't an indicator that he might be dangerous?"

"It wasn't his fault! That's exactly what I told him when he apologized the next day. He was a good man and would have made a great father. Believe me when I say he was no danger to me."

She remembered that night perfectly and what she said was true. She had never told anyone else it was between her and Remus. When Harry had gone to save himself and Sirius from the dementors she had stayed behind, leaning against a tree to fight the pain. The bleeding wouldn't stop and she feared she'd pass out before they could complete their mission.

She was startled by a tongue against her wounds, her first instinct had been to move away but stayed when she felt the aching and blood stop. When her healer was done she turned to see it was none other than Moony standing over her. He whined nudging her with his head before taking off when hearing the approaching footsteps.

She had lied to Harry about the healed injury and he had been too relived to notice. They completed their mission and that night was added to their many adventures.

Kakashi had stayed silent while she remembered trying to understand her devotion to a man that could kill her on a bad night. But was he any better? She was dangerous but he was still drawn to her. Was he any better for her then a man beast? He was a killer and more deadly than an untamed animal. Thinking it through one thing was certain.

"You have horrible taste in men."

She looked startled for a second then laughed. She leaned forward kissing him over his mask.

She pulled back with a smirk, "Believe me I know. So where were you this morning anyways?"

He inwardly winced this was the conversation he had been dreading. Steeling himself he answered.

"I was recommending my team for the Chunnin Exam."

Her smile fell all traces of mirth where wiped from her face. Her response set the entire compound shaking.

"You did WHAT!"

Draco Malfoy was not a happy wizard. He didn't get much sleep even after the moon had set, then he had to flee the compound in a way not dignified for a Malfoy because of a petite brunette witch and now he was surrounded by laughing and extremely _loud_ children. No today was not Draco Malfoy's day and to make matters worse when he was ready to go back home the brat refused.

Then the brat spotted three familiar blur running past and tried to follow. Those three blurs where being chased by an even more familiar orange blur that Teddy was more than ecstatic to see. Deciding it would go faster at his pace than that of a year old were-child he picked the boy up and went in the direction of the familiar blurs.

As he drew closer he noticed the sounds of an argument. Eyes narrowed he walked faster hoping to get there in time to keep the blonde boy out of trouble. Granger had told him of the boy's treatment by the village and the reason why. Neither witch nor wizard agree with these people and would not let them have a reason to continue their behavior.

As he rounded the corner he could see an older boy from another village holding the Hokage's grandson by the scruff of his shirt and could hear the boy calling for Naruto to save him. He could see the disapproval coming from the girl behind him, who had to be his team mate, and could sense another more ominous being not far off.

"I suggest you put the Hokage's grandson down gently and stop causing problems as you are a guest in this village." He watched both foreign nin's eyes widen in shock looking at the boy who was near tears in surprise.

He was put down instantly running to hide behind Naruto while the older boy glared fiercely at the two strangers. The strangers turned to Draco and he tried to look as cool as possible while holding a squirming toddler.

The third one was closer "Are you going to hide all day or are you going to come out and introduce yourself?" He called out.

A pale boy with red hair appeared standing upside on a tree branch. _Oh Merlin it's the Weasley version of a ninja_. The older boy seemed to move back a step in fear while the girl seemed nervous but not for herself. It reminded him of Granger whenever Potter and them were in trouble all thoughts of her own safety were no existent as long as Potter was ok. If he decided to attack the red head the girl would attack him but he could see fear in her as well. Fear for the red head and fear of the red head. But why?

He looked at the boy closely while he and Granger couldn't see chakra they could see energy and this boys energy was very familiar.

"Naruto be careful with this one he's like you." It took a minute for the younger blonde to understand when it clicked his head snapped to the other boy in the tree. At the same moment the boy came to the same conclusion looking at Naruto with new interest.

Draco continued "The only difference is he let it control him."

"Naruto?" They turned to see Sasuke walking up to them.

"It's fine." Naruto answered assuring his friend everything was ok.

Sasuke came to stand next to him protectively not liking how the red haired boy was watching his friend. That was when Draco wished he hadn't woken up, he felt a pulse of magic coming from the compound and bit back a groan. The brat had gone still signaling that he had felt it to and if the way he shrank into him was any indication Granger was pissed.

"Alright you three midgets go play somewhere else. Try not to run into anyone else the next people might not be so nice" He gave the strangers a sarcastic look as the three scurried off. "You three learn to behave yourself in a village that isn't yours. And finally you two let's go get Sakura and head to the compound Hermione has been dying to see you."

Hopefully they would get there in time to keep their teacher from dying.

While he didn't particularly want to get in between the fighting couple Draco thought, having been on the wrong end of both her wand and fist, he had a better chance of dealing with the irate witch then most. At least better than the poor sod that had taken her into his bed.

Contrary to popular belief the reason Hermione Granger was the only skirt he didn't chase in Hogwarts was not because he thought her ugly, or her Gryffindor status, or being Harry Potter's best friend it wasn't even because she was a muggleborn.

The reason was simple. Hermione Granger was possibly one of the most frightening females he had even met and he had Bellatrix Lestrange for an aunt. He had basically grown up with Granger and watched her every now and then and what he saw terrified him. Of course he still taunted her but did his best to avoid her in favor of mocking her best friends. Especially after the third year incident he did not want her temper directed at him again.

Her temper was as stated terrifying so when he reached the main house of the Hatake compound with four children in tow only to step inside and find it a disaster zone he was not surprised. The children were except for Teddy the kid seemed resigned to his mother's mood swings. The other three were ready to run inside but when stop settled for calling out to their sensei and the woman who was most likely with him.

In an instant everything was righted and they were called to come inside. Draco took a seat next to an extremely tense witch while Kakashi explained to them about the Chunnin Exam. Having Anko as a mate gave him insight on the test that he had talked to Granger about. Not long ago they had a conversation comparing it to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was shocked that after so little experience Kakashi would put them up for consideration. Using Legilimency he nudged the woman's mind asking for entrance which she granted.

**He can't be serious they're not experienced enough to go through that.**

_What do think we were arguing about? He says that they still have to be willing to do it he just vouched for them._

**Will they? I mean they can't really be willing to do something like this.**

_They will and the fact that he thinks their ready will make them all the more eager to prove they can, whether Kakashi realizes it or not they would do anything to please him._

Their conversation was stopped by Naruto's excited exclaims on how he was going to be one step closer to being Hokage. Hermione saw Kakashi's questioning look but ignored it she didn't have to tell him everything. The rest of the day went as usual the kids talking the difference was they asked Draco questions since they only met him once before they left on their mission. He was soon accepted by the children much to his and Hermione's surprise.

When night came they went home, Draco left and Teddy was tucked in. Despite their argument they went to bed holding onto each other to ease the worry of the coming exam.

There it is I hope you like it I will try to update soon. Love ya.


	9. Things Start To Fall

Ch. 9. Things Start To Fall

The wind had stopped. That was never a good sign. The fact that the blonde man next to her had gone deathly still was an even worse sign.

"Anko."

"Wait!" It was too late he had already apperated to his mate's side.

Clutching the boy in her arms tighter she ran. She had to find Kakashi. Something was wrong very wrong. Anko was overseeing the exam today if she was in trouble the kids could be too. She could feel Kakashi's energy signal coming from a café.

Once inside it was easy to spot him. He was sitting at a table with Asuma, Kurenai and Gai who she had recently met. Making her way over to them quickly she grab his sleeve.

"Draco sensed Anko was in trouble." She said in a rush. His visible eye widened slightly, "The kids." He brought his hands together and with a poof he was gone. She sank into his now empty chair in relief. He was going to them and Draco and Anko were there to help, the kids would be fine.

Draco had arrived to see a very snake like man stretch his neck almost six feet and land a bite on Sasuke's neck. Anko was fighting a pair of kids that were far more skilled then they seemed. Out of pure protective instinct he thrust his hand out towards her attackers. They were crushed against the side of a tree movement restricted by the ropes he conjured.

Before she could yell at him for interfering he turned his attention towards the snake man and separating him and the raven haired boy. Anko immediately jumped in shouting at the man for daring to come back. From what he could hear they used to be close, he pushed down the jealous Veela in him and went to Sasuke.

There was a mark on the boy's neck, one that gave off the same energy as the mark on his left arm. Whatever it was, it was causing the boy a lot of pain. There was angry cursing from above them when he looked up Anko was shouting orders that the forest be searched, the man had gotten away.

She glared at him but he was racking his brain trying to think of something to help the boy.

"We have to go." Her voice hide barely suppressed rage.

"He's hurt." His own rage barely managed.

"The test continues." She grabbed him roughly pulling him out of the forest. The image burned into his mind as they got further away was of an unconscious Sasuke lying in Sakura's arms who's green tear filled eyes begged him to stay and of the betrayed hurt look on Naruto's face.

They reached a building in the middle of the forest Granger was there worry written all over her face. _She must have left the brat with the Nara's_. The instructors for the teams of the leaf were there as well wanting to know what happened. Anko explained that the man, Orochimaru, had come for Sasuke. As she explained he could feel Granger's mind against his, he let her see what he had seen. After the last image he felt her mental reassurance that the kids would forgive him.

"What is he to you?" Draco asked once Anko was done. The whole room fell silent. "I can find out even if you won't tell me."

"You can't if I don't want you to." She growled.

"Actually love this man is a threat to you, which means this over rules the 'you get whatever you want' clause."

"And how are you going to get the information? No one will tell _you_."

"Like this. _Legitumus!_" Instantly her memories of Orochimaru flooded his mind. He saw how the man had used her, abandoned her and understood why she feared the love Draco offered.

"Bloody hell." He breathed he sent the images to Hermione and heard the witch grumble "What is it with bad guys and snakes?" under her breath he bit back his scoff.

Hermione broke the silence, "So this guy wants Sasuke what do we do now?"

"You do nothing." Everyone turned to see the Hokage. "This is not your fight it is the job of the leaf shinobi to keep Konoha safe. They will do their job."

They had no argument for it. They were not ninja they didn't know if their magic could hold up against one of that caliber. So they left the ninja in the building in the middle of the forest and returned to the house they hadn't realized became their home.

With even Teddy silent the three magical beings sat in the living room wondering what would happen next. The next few days where much the same neither Kakashi nor Anko where around much. The ninja were tightening security around the village and the witch and wizard were adding to their wards.

Finally the second part of the test was over, Sakura had not made it past her opponent to qualify for the final round but Naruto and Sasuke had. They had a month to prepare. Kakashi had not let them return to their apartments he had spoken to Sakura's family, all three would be staying at the Hatake compound.

Kakashi had wanted to take Sasuke of to train while a man named Jiraiya had shown up and offered to train Naruto. Hermione had put her foot down telling them there was more than enough room for them to train on the compound and in the village where it was safe. Draco also needed Sasuke near in order to find away to get rid of the mark.

Sakura when not training spent a lot of her time visiting their new friend Lee much to Sasuke's annoyance. The boy had been seriously injured by the red haired boy Naruto had told them about but what worried her more was what Draco had told her. The boy's name was Gaara and he like Naruto had a demon sealed within him but Gaara had let the demon take over. He had also taken a disturbing interest in Naruto but had to fight Sasuke in the next stage.

Fearing for her boys Hermione decided it was time to add a bit of her own training to the list. Outside Jiraiya and Kakashi were discussing the different things they were teaching the boys when they looked up to see the pretty witch they had both learned to fear. They say that there is no animal more dangerous than a mother protecting her young, well who ever said that was thinking of this witch in particular.

"I have an idea." She said they looked at her waiting for her to continue. "While your teachings are important I think some of mine can be helpful."

Jiraiya looked at the petite woman skeptically. "They aren't wizards what can you teach them that they can use." She gave them a serene smile and had they met her Luna Lovegood would have come to mind and had they known her they would know to run when Luna gave that smile.

All of team seven plus Jiraiya stood before her on the compound training grounds. She quickly went over what an animagus was and how they were going to reach that stage. Their excitement was dampened when she revealed they would not be working on it until night fall but if they did well on these few exercises she would show them her animagus form.

When she pulled out a tiny golden ball they were disappointed.

"That's it!" Naruto cried.

She smiled "What you have to do is catch it."

"So what you throw it and we run after it?" The sarcasm came from Sasuke.

She couldn't stop the slightly evil grin that came over her face. "Oh no, I don't throw it." As she spoke the little ball on her palm spread it wings, hovered over her hand a moment or two before taking off so fast it practically vanished.

She raised a single eyebrow at them "Well what are you waiting for? Catch it." Snapping out of their shocked state they took off in different directions hoping to find the ball.

Draco was in the dark basement of the house he had been given. Here he had set up a potions lab that his Godfather would be proud of. On the desk before him were notes made by said Godfather the brilliant Severus Snape. Despite what others said about him Uncle Sev had been the father Draco wished he had. Even with his life hanging in the balance he had still thought of Draco and the proof lay before him.

Here is where Anko found him. She had seen him come out of it before when she decided to stop by but had never gone down herself. It was dark but with enough light to work with there were various vials and herbs on shelves scattered around the room. It set her nerves on edge, this place reminded her of Orochimaru's experiments.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly and was surprised when he jumped slightly. Normally he would know she was there before she even spoke.

He looked at her in surprise she had avoided him since he forced his way into her mind. "Just going over some notes." As she came closer he lowered his sleeve still not comfortable with people staring at it.

She was almost next to him when she saw him cover his arm. "Why do you always do that?"

He sighed deciding it was better he tell her now. He pushed his sleeve back up to his elbow showing her his forearm and the mark the defiled it. She stared at the skull with a snake wrapped around it.

"Why are you so embarrassed by a tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo it's a brand." He said in disgust.

She was curious now for all he knew of her she didn't know much about him. This was her chance to know more.

"Who's brand?"

"The Dark Lord Voldemort." The hate in his voice surprised her. "He was a man who thought himself a god, a man the idiot that was my father worshipped. Many in my family were his followers my father was one of his most trusted as was my Godfather. But my Godfather realized how wrong Voldemort was in his ideas, Uncle Sev didn't want to kill mindlessly. He became a double agent to help bring down the Dark Lord."

"When I was sixteen my father messed up in the worst way possible and to the appease their Lord my parents gave him me. He branded me as his and gave me an assignment I was to let a group of Death Eaters, his followers, into my school, Hogwarts, and kill the headmaster. Uncle Sev tried to help me but I pushed him away I didn't want him to suffer for me. In the end I let the Death Eaters in but I couldn't kill Dumbledore so Uncle Sev did."

He was quiet and so was Anko what kind of parents gives their child to a mad man. She could see him struggling to reign in his emotions.

"I told him he shouldn't have done it that they would hate him, hunt him down to make him pay. He told me to stop being an idiot we had to run. They could hate him all they wanted he loved me more then he feared their hate."

A single tear fought its way down his cheek. Without thinking she gently wiped it from his face then looked down to see what he was working on.

"This isn't your handwriting." She had seen it before and it looked nothing like this even though she didn't understand it she knew it wasn't his work.

"No it's Uncle Sev's." He took a deep breath before explaining. "He hated the mark and knew I did too. It seems he was certain he would not make it through the war so he left this for me. He never got a chance to test it but he was almost positive it would work. Both the dark mark and the mark on Sasuke's neck are made of the same energy if this potion can remove my mark then it can do the same for him."

She was impressed "Can you make it?"

He scoffed "Of course I can make it. It's getting the ingredients that will be difficult maybe Hermione knows who can get them for us." He looked at the clock "Might as well go ask it's about time for lunch anyway. I wonder how they did with the snitch."

His question was answered when he saw three extremely wore out genin lying on their back across the yard. He saw Granger sitting on the porch swinging her legs back and forth looking very amused. The older ninja were looking around to see if they could spot the snitch. When Draco looked he spotted the subtle golden sheen of the ball almost immediately.

With a smirk he did a partial transformation sprouting ice blue wings from his back and taking off into the sky. Startling the kids enough for them to sit up.

"Relax." Hermione called. "His animagus form is an ice dragon." Then a wicked grin spread across her face. She jumped to her feet and off the porch only to have the woman be replaced by a hulking wolf. The wolf quickly ran using it powerful legs to jump from a tree onto Draco's back and up high enough to catch the snitch.

On her way back down she returned to her human form raising her hand for Draco to catch hold of. He caught her using her weight for momentum swung her around then let go. With a perfect flip she landed in a crouch standing without hesitation and walking towards the laughing toddler headed her way.

Everyone was in shocked silence as Draco landed beside and retracted his wings. Hermione chose that moment to spit out the snitch much to everyone's amusement.

After the kid's excited chatter about what their anamagus form would be had died down Sasuke asked what all of them wanted to know.

"Have you found a way to get rid of this thing?" He asked pointing to his neck.

Draco took his time in chewing before answering. "I might have."

This surprised Hermione "Already?"

He gave the witch a sidelong glance "Snape was working on a potion to get rid of the dark mark it was almost complete when he…" He didn't finish his sentence.

Hermione nodded not needing him to she knew what happened.

"What's the dark mark?" Sakura asked.

Witch and wizard exchanged a glance before Draco nodded.

"I told you about the war, about Voldemort's followers the Death Eaters. Each Death Eater had a mark on their left arm that marked them as his follower, which is what we called the dark mark."

"What does it look like?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly feeling like the insecure boy who's only solace was to spite people Draco pulled up his sleeve baring his arm for all to see.

"Like this."

Once again shocked silence fell across the group until the unearthly sad voice of Hermione filled the room but only Draco could understand her.

"He loved you. Why do you spurn the chance that he gave you?"

He stared at her his tense body going limp slumping over the table the mark still showing.

"He dissevered it more than I do. I am a coward he fought back."

"You fought back when you let Ron and Harry go." He looked at her surprised that she knew that. "We all have done things we aren't proud of but in war survival comes first. He wanted you to live Draco don't push away the people who want you in their lives."

Their conversation had ended when Draco jerked in shock when Sakura put her hand softly over the mark.

She looked at him with concern in her eyes "Does it hurt you like it hurts Sasuke?"

He swallowed thickly from the emotions he was feeling "Not anymore since the bastards dead it hurt the most when I got it."

"Why did you get it?" Naruto asked confusion written all over his face. In the time he had known Draco he didn't seem like he would follow a guy like that.

"My parents gave me to the Dark Lord it was the mark or death and when you aunt uses the imperious on you, you don't much of a choice."

The growl that came from both Blacks made them all jump.

"What's the imperious?" Sasuke asked warily.

"It's a spell counted as one of the Unforgivables. The reason why is because it strips person of their free will. They can only do what the caster commands with no choice in the matter not even the use of their voice to let people know they don't want to do it."

He shook his head not wanting to remember the things he had done before he built up immunity to the curse.

"Alright enough of all this don't you lot have training to get back to?"

A collective groan filled the room.

"Do we have to chase the snitch again?" Naruto asked.

Hermione smiled "No you'll be going against the blugers next."

Draco grinned "This I have to see."

"Good because you're helping me heal them when this is over."

"Fine."

With that the two headed outside while the rest reluctantly followed.

Alright there it is I hoped you like it. It was kind of all over the place I know but still I don't think it was too bad. Review please.


	10. Touble Comes

Ch. 10. Trouble Comes

Kakashi watched in fascinated horror as two balls with a mind of their own chased his team around with every intention of maiming. He was also very glad Teddy had been put down for his nap after lunch or else the child would have tried to join in the 'fun'.

Naruto was jumping around like a maniac trying to dodge to the best of his ability but had face planted. While Sasuke was throwing kunai and shuriken to change the ball's path, what he didn't count on was his weapons bouncing off the ball and at him. The older nin couldn't help but wince at the boy having to dodge his own weapons and barely avoid a hit to the stomach. Sakura was doing better than expected she was able to doge only ending up on the floor a few times.

He was still in shock over the stunt with the snitch. How the beautiful woman could change into a hulking wolf was still unbelievable to him. He didn't know how he felt about it but he found that it didn't change his feelings about her.

Looking over at the magic folk on the porch, the blonde man seemed to be enjoying the show while the witch looked to be caught between amusement and horror. Their eyes met for a few seconds when Sakura's scream snapped their attention back to the three genin and bludgers. Before either Jiraiya or Kakashi could react Draco was in front of Sakura was medium sized pieces of wood in each hand. He swung at each bludger a resounding crack was heard when contact was made. The two balls were sent flying high into the sky while Hermione kicked a wooden chest towards him.

The balls landed in the chest and were strapped in quickly before they fight their way free again. Panting Hermione turned to the kids and said, "I think that's enough for today."

The three genin where lying around their sensei's house nursing their aching bodies while the adults sat around and talked. Teddy not wanting to be left out sat on Sasuke's stomach who had his head in Sakura's lap who was leaning against Naruto's shoulder who was draped miserably against the couch.

Taking her amused eyes off the children Hermione turned to Draco.

"What exactly will you need to make the potion?"

The blonde looked up from the notes in front of him rubbing a hand over his face. "I need a series of ingredients that are difficult to find or hard to get. A scale from a Hungarian Horntail, Basilisk fang, nail of a Cerberus, Acromantula venom, heart of a Mandrake, fur from a Thestral and a feather from a Hippogriff."

Jiraiya who had kept silent for most of the conversations between the two decided he wanted to know about the ingredients.

"What's so hard about getting these things?"

Witch and wizard exchanged glances still wary of the Sannins presence before responding in a way reminiscent of the Weasley twins.

"For starters a Basilisk is a rare snake and can kill you by looking you in the eyes-"

"An Acromantula's venom can stun and blind you and they are as big as a small house and eat meat including humans-"

"A Cerberus is a rare three headed dog rather vicious and untrusting-"

"A full grown Mandrake's scream can kill when heard-"

"A Hungarian Horntail is the most vicious of the dragon species-"

"Hippogriff's are a cross between a horse, lion and eagle -"

"And a Thestrel is a creature only visible to those that have seen death."

Sighing Hermione rose to clear the table, without magic Kakashi noted.

"I have Mandrake growing in the green house" She ignored Jiraiya's gaping. "I also own a Hippogriff and a Cerberus and know where to find a basilisk and Thestrals."

It was Kakashi's turn to gape. "If these things are so rare how do own let alone know where to find them?"

With a sigh she sat back down "Fluffy belonged to Hagrid, Buckbeak did to for awhile but was given to my father. After they both died they left them to me and Harry." Draco interrupted.

"Wait that thing is still alive?"

She rolled her eyes "Yes after he was _unfairly_ sentenced to death." Giving him a pointed glare. "Harry and I took it upon ourselves to save him."

"Pair of bleeding hearts." He muttered under his breath knowing she could still hear him.

Before a fight could start Jiriaya cut in having learned in the days of living with them how long and ridiculous they could be.

"What about the other things?"

Both looked at them and Draco answered. "We'll have to go to England to get the rest Romania for one."

"No." Hermione said. "Only to England I have a few of Charlie's contacts in Romania I'm sure they'll send it to me once we get to England."

"Then it's settled after the chunin exams we head to England start thinking up something that will help us understand."

Everyone stared at Jiraiya dumbfounded. "What did you really think I'd let you go on your own? I'm not as trusting as my former sensei I will be accompanying you as well as Kakashi and these three. We aren't taking any risks. Now I'm off to bed us old folk need their rest."

As soon as he left the room Hermione turned to Kakashi but before she could say anything he raised a hand to stop her. "There's nothing I can do. He may seem like a goofball but he earned the respect of this village and the elders agree that he should go with you. I'm sorry."

His words only fueled her anger. "Fine" She stormed out of the room taking Teddy with her while the others watched her leave.

Draco let out a low whistle turning to Kakashi with mock sympathy, "I think you're sleeping alone tonight mate."

He grinned at the ninja's glare and stood to leave, "Well I got things to do so later runts." He said as he waved to the children.

Kakashi looked at his students who were watching him with worry. He assured them that everything would be okay and sent them off to bed.

It looked like Malfoy was right he would be sleeping alone tonight.

The final day of the Chunin Exams had arrived. Draco and Hermione had been invited by Jiraiya to share his reserved seats while Teddy had been left in the care of the Nara's. From where they sat they could see almost everyone in the Stadium. Sakura had chosen to sit with her friends but was in perfect view of Hermione. What bothered Draco was the aura he could sense coming from the Kage's box looking over at the brunette sitting next to him he knew she felt it two.

He had felt something similar in the last few years and even if he assured himself it wasn't the same person he couldn't stop the sliver of fear that ran through him. Jiraiya noticed their unease but didn't understand where it was coming from.

They all watch Naruto's fight against Hyuga Neji. Naruto swore he would defeat him because of how close to death he had left his sweet cousin Hinata. His hate for the main branch family reminded Draco of his first and only encounter with his own cousin Nymphadora.

"He can't see it can he?" Jiraiya looked at him and noticed while Hermione was listening she didn't look at him, she kept her eyes on the fight, she couldn't look at him.

"No he can't." She whispered.

His hands clenched into fists. "He can't see that she loves him even when he treats her like dirt. If he ever needs her she'll come even when he doesn't deserve it." He had seen them in the village. Hinata had tried to talk to him, to offer him kindness but he had sent her away with harsh words. She smiled and said she understood but as she had turned away Draco had seen her tears.

Draco had hurried away then. Her tears reminding him of the night he fought hard to suppress. He met her during a raid, his cousin. He was standing over the bodies of the muggle family he watched his aunt torture and kill when she came in and said his name.

Startled he had jumped but his wand was pointed before the shock was gone.

"Easy cousin don't want to poke someone's eye out now do we?" She grinned at him but her eyes were sad when they saw the murdered family.

He could hear the fight going on outside but the house remained untouched. She told him he didn't have to keep being a death eater. The Order could protect him, he had other family who would love to have him. She was one of them she wanted to get to know him he could be her honorary little brother.

She was still grinning and he ached with the wanting to go with her. Of family who saw him as more than just a tool but the only person who ever loved him was viewed as a traitor by her and the Order. He couldn't, he wouldn't leave the man who he thought of as his real father.

So he had fired a curse at her that she easily deflected. His anger had built as the fight continued. What did she know about his life? She had grown up with parents who loved her who accepted her for who and what she was. She was never tortured for failing, she was never told who to be and she was not used as chattel for her parent's betterment.

He had wounded her and he would have killed her if he hadn't seen her tears. He stood over her as she apologiesed for everything that had been done to him but couldn't he see that she wanted to help. She had cried for him and he walked away leaving her in a house filled with death hoping someone would find and save her.

"She never blamed you." Hermione's quiet voice brought him back looking down at the fight he saw Naruto seemed to be winning. "She always said that you would be good if given the chance. Why didn't you take it when she offered it?"

There was no judgment in her question just a need to know. "I wanted to but I wouldn't leave Uncle Sev in that place alone. Dora was a good person and may have been able to save me from the dark but he risked everything so I could live." Naruto won his match Nara Shikamaru would be next against Temari of the Sand.

They had forgotten Jiraiya's presence and he was not going to remind them while he watched the rest of the matches he thought about what he had heard. He had seen many with battle scars but most of the time ninja fought against people they had never met. The only scars that festered were those left by a fallen comrade. These people had fought against family, friends and even teachers what kind of scars would that leave.

Hermione watched the fight between Shikamaru and Temari with interest that soon turned into amusement. The girl was driven and smart her mind seemed to run along the same vein as Shikamaru. He was lazy and didn't see the need to put effort into anything and Hermione could see his annoyance at Temari for making him work. Hermione could also see his grudging admiration towards the Kunoichi .

The witch had heard of the boy's dream of a simple average life and to marry a non-troublesome woman but it looked like fate was throwing him in the opposite direction. Draco like Hermione could see the fledgling attraction between the young ninja and could help the un-Malfoy like snort that came when he gave up the match. _Run out of chakra my ass,_ he thought as he watched the boy walk away from the fuming blonde. Kid didn't even realize he was reeling her in.

The next few minutes confused most people in the stands as the other sand ninja forfeited without even stepping into the arena. Hermione's eyes narrowed when she saw the blonde girl constantly looking up at the Kage's box. She also noticed how the Kazekage seemed much too happy about Sasuke's match being pushed up.

She felt the flare of energy as Gaara appeared waiting for his match to begin but the boy was looking up at the balcony where Naruto was watching from. Sasuke noticed and tried to take the boy's attention off his friend.

"What is it you want with Naruto?" He asked.

The red head turned to him and said "Killing makes me feel alive to kill one such as myself would make me feel more alive than I have felt in my entire life."

Sasuke managed to suppress his shudder "I won't let you get anywhere near him." He took his fighting stance waiting for the match to start. Even when it was the redhead stayed still a look of confusion on his face.

"Why? Why would you risk your life for his?"

"Because I lost everything once and no one's going to take from me ever again." He launched himself into an attack picking up speed to beat the sand.

Everyone watched in suspense until Gaara sent Sasuke flying in a fit of rage. He screamed at Sasuke telling him he should only care for himself it was the only way to ensure survival. He looked lost and scared muttering quietly to someone he called mother. He kept looking back and forth between the Kage box and the balcony where Temari was leaning over the rail fighting off Kankuro who was pulling her back.

It was around this time that everyone's eyes started to grow heavy the ninja that realized what was happening quickly realized the genjutsu. Sakura immediately looked up to where Hermione and Draco were sitting but Jiraiya had made sure they weren't affected.

When the whole stadium was asleep chaos broke out while Gaara continued to hold his head in pain. Naruto jumped down by Sasuke from his place on the balcony followed by Shikamaru, who was trying to get them out of there, then Sakura.

"Fight it Gaara!" yelled the Blonde boy. "I know how you feel I've felt it two but you can't let that thing control you! You are not a monster you're only the prison for one!"

A wall of sand was sent towards the leaf ninja who retaliated by sending a wave of weapons. Because of the sand some were sent astray rerouting towards the sand kunoichi who was too focused on her brother to react in time.

"Temari!" Kankuro was too far away to help his sister but was shocked into silence when sand covered her body shielding her from harm. Everyone froze as the sand fell away from her and watched Gaara turn to her slowly still holding his head.

"Temari my head hurts make it stop hurting." The last time Gaara had said that to her was when he was five, before the monster took her baby brother away form her. Words couldn't express how happy she was, though she was still wary of the demon she wouldn't give up the chance to get him back.

She came closer to him, walking slowly so he wouldn't get scared. When she reached him she held him close putting his ear by her heart like she used to when he was little, he said her hearing heart beat always made it better. Her eyes locked with the still shocked Kankuro's until he grinned and came over to his siblings and called Gaara a mama's boy like he used to, before the fear took over.

"So you're siblings? I guess you were right Draco?" The young ninja were all startled it wasn't until then that they all noticed the shield that was surrounding them. From inside they could see the fight that was going on around them.

Temari looked up at the Kage box and saw what she had suspected for awhile.

"I knew. It that man is not father."

"You're the Kazekage's children?" Shikamaru asked in surprise.

"Yes but he has been acting strange for awhile I started to wonder if it really was him. I was right it's not that bastard tricked us into getting him into the leaf and we'll have to pay the consequences."

"Not quiet" They all turned to Hermione who was watching the box intently. "I think it's time we step in Draco." The blonde man next to her smirked in a way Temari had only seen on her own face.

"I was waiting for you to say that. Shall I take care of the giant three headed snake that seems to have broken the gate?"

"Please do, I've had my fill of giant snakes. I'll see if I can break the barrier."

He nodded stepping out of the shield the kids watched in fascination as his body expanded taking the shape of an ice blue dragon. With a terrifying roar he took to the sky leaving everyone in the stadium that was conscious shaken.

Hermione shook her head in amusement even when in danger he couldn't help but show off. She turned to the kids who were all staring after him in awe. "You will stay here where it's safe. That's not really something you have a say in once I leave you will be trapped here until Draco or I come back to let you out."

"And if you don't." Asked an angry Kankuro.

She smiled at him "Then the spell will be broken and you will be free." They understood her unspoken message. If they both died the shield will fall they didn't need to wait for them to come back. She disappeared with a crack then.

When they looked up she was on the roof where the other ninja were trying to get to the Hokage. They heard an explosion but couldn't see past the smoke. Team seven saw their sensei freeze for a moment that was unnoticeable if you didn't know him well and then they saw him fight with more force than before as he tried to make his way to the roof.

As the children sat protected they all wondered the same thing.

_What happens now?_

Hey sorry I took so long but I've been working everyday lately including weekends. I should be able to update more often in the next couple of days but there might be times when you will have to wait awhile before the next chapter. I hope you like this one and look forward to hearing your thoughts.


	11. Another Battle, Another Scar

Ch. 11. One More Battle, One More Scar

Hermione arrived on the roof to see the ANBU fighting other masked ninjas. Since she couldn't tell the difference between friend or foe she didn't interfere with their fight. She turned her attention to the barrier that trapped the Hokage in with the imposter. The energy sustaining the barrier was focused at the four corners boxing in the two. She could also see Jiraiya's attempts at getting through but no matter how powerful his attack in a matter of seconds the wall was back at full strength.

They were running out of time the Hokage may be powerful but his age left him at a disadvantage.

"Jiraiya!" She called out. "Do that one more time if you can weaken it I might be able to break it!"

He looked at her for a few seconds in distrust before nodding and turning back to the barrier. His right hand began to glow with chakra coursing in different directions. Hermione watched his every move wand at the ready for her attack.

His attack did damage that as soon as he was out of range she exploited.

"Reducto!" The attacks shattered the wall sending two of ninja that were holding it up flying breaking the connection with the other two corners and bringing the whole thing down.

"Orochimaru" She heard Jiraiya growl, his anger at the snake like man fueling her own. This was the man that hurt Sasuke, the one who put that thing on his neck. Without thinking she had taken her animagus form an angry howl ripping through the air startling the ninja around her.

She lunged at the Orochimaru powerful jaws digging into his shoulder and tossing across the roof. She was then caught in an illusion by the only female ninja in the group. The sound of the flute hurt her ears forcing her to retake her human form.

A bitter laugh escaped her as she watched her arms melt. "You think this will torment me? I've been through worse care to see?" She projected her memories of her time as Bellatrix's prisoner into the girl's mind letting her feel what she had. The flutist fell to the ground screaming in pain Hermione didn't release her until she had lost consciousness.

Looking around Jiraiya and Orochimaru were in a fierce battle but when the dark haired man noticed she was free from his minion's illusion he seemed to want to make sure she wouldn't interfere again.

He broke away from Jiraiya coming straight towards her. She knew his intention was to kill her but she couldn't move. Something had frozen her to her spot like all the other times a horrible memory suffaced.

Then the world stopped.

The snake wasn't going down no matter what jutsu was used it kept pushing its way into the village. A roar was heard from above bringing the ninja's attention to the sky and what they saw had them questioning their sanity.

A large dragon came charging at the snake knocking it backward. Angered the snake's three heads took turns snapping at it as it flew around just out of their reach. The dragon opened its mouth shards of ice shooting out pushing the snake back.

From the distance a large explosion was heard catching the dragon's attention but it kept up its attack on the snake. The snake was getting angrier by the minute until something else caught the dragon's attention and it seemed to panic. It doubled its efforts until the snake fell to the ground disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Draco had been watching the roof top at the stadium from the start. The Gryffindor witch was too self-sacrificing for her own good. Despite past feelings and everything he had done to her she had given him another chance. She understood where others judged and along the way she had become family. She was his cousin now one of the only family he had left.

When he saw her break out of that illusion he noticed the snake man's attention turn to her. When he saw the man target her he knew he had to save her. When the giant snake disappeared he changed back to human and apperated to her.

She had frozen in place but she still heard the crack that announced Draco's arrival and the words that made her insides grow cold.

"Avada Kedavra!" A green glow and the man dropped land at her feet motionless in his death.

She turned slowly, seeing the same sick look on his face that he had when he let the Death Eaters in the castle.

"What have you done?" She whispered.

His wand was still raised, hand shaking. "I had to. I had to." He repeated. Kakashi had arrived on the roof as had Anko both were watching them.

It was times like these that Hermione wished they weren't so different from their significant others. How could they understand the gravity of what had just happened. She could hear someone call for a retreat the sounds of battle dying out. Still she focused on the man in front of her.

She placed her hand over his wand the glow making his eyes widen. He stared at her but she just smiled. "Ollivander showed me how." Her only explanation.

Kingsley had told her that before he left England Draco's wand had a trace placed on it. Were he to use any of the Unforgivables he would get the automatic sentence of the Dementors kiss. He had used that curse to save her that's why she erased it. No one would be able to prove that he had used it and no one but Ollivander and herself knew she could do wand magic.

The fight was over and they had all gathered at the Hatake compound. The Sand Siblings had been released into Kakashi and Anko's care since Anko was now living with Draco she could help keep an eye on them.

With the help of Gaara the Hokage was trying to reestablish the peace treaty with Suna. Since they were the Kazekage's children and part of an influential family they had influence on the people. Hopefully Gaara would be able to prove he had changed.

The Nara's had stayed for dinner after bringing Teddy home. Hermione had gone tense when on arrival Teddy had launched himself at her with a cry of "Mama!" Draco had changed the subject immediately by asking the Sand siblings random questions about their home while she pasted a smile on her face and held the boy to her tightly.

Another unexpected guest was Tsunade the other Sanin and her apprentice Shizune. They would be staying and joining them on their trip to England. All Kakashi could do was sigh and let his guest in after so many years alone it was strange to constantly be surrounded by people.

After Hermione had made the arrangements for where everyone would be sleeping they all sat in the living room to discuss the trip to England.

"To start off we need to know how we're going to get there and where we are staying." Tsunade said.

"To get there we will be taking portkeys it's the only way to travel that amount of distance as for where we're staying I don't know. I suppose we could stay at the castle." Everyone gave her looks of disbelief at the mention of a real live castle.

"You don't really want to stay there and neither do I so no." Draco said.

"Well we are not staying at Grimmauld Place. How about the Leaky Cauldron?"

His nose wrinkled in disgust. "Absolutely not. How about the Manor it has more than enough room?"

Her face paled though her answer was resolute. "NO."

"Right. Forgot about that."

The others in the room watched them both go quiet and wondered what had happened to cause such a reaction.

Kakashi put his arm around Hermione's shoulder readjusting when she automatically leaned into him. Neither noticed the mall smile on Tsunade's lips.

"So neither of you have a place you could stay while you're there?" Yoshino asked.

Draco sighed knowing his answer might cause problems. "Well there are the Potter properties but I don't know."

Once again Hermione stiffened. "I've never been to any of the Potter properties the only the one in Godric's Hollow and that was because it was turned into a historical sight 20 years ago."

"We have to stay somewhere. The properties are yours now there's nothing wrong with you using them."

"I don't know where they are. I never looked at that part of the will it was painful enough going through the Black family listings. Don't you own anything else we could use?"

"Father had apartments around London you can guess what he used them for so I don't think we want to use them." The adults in the room all shared a look of disgust while the only one of the younger occupants who got what he meant was Temari.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her to which she just shrugged. "You're not the only one who's father did that sort of thing." He gave her a nod while her brothers looked at her in confusion.

"We still have a couple of days to figure it out." Before Draco could excuse himself from the group Kankuro asked what everyone at the table had been wondering.

"Have you two ever dated?" He looked between the witch and wizard to see if they would betray anything.

Kakashi and Anko also stared intently at the two while they stared at the boy then turned towards each other and they almost jumped when the two broke into hysterical laughter. There was an edge to their laughter almost like if they didn't laugh they would cry.

"We didn't even like each other until a few weeks ago." Hermione managed.

"We've known each other since we were eleven and in that time she's put me in the hospital wing more than every other person I know and I lived in a family of psychotic killers."

"Oh like you didn't return the favor and add verbal abuse and theft of personal property."

They went back and forth accusing each other of being worse than the other in the injuries they caused while the others watched. But the laughter started to die as the names of other people where brought up in memories.

Draco excused himself from the group trying to push away the sadness that he was drowning in. Everyone watched him go wondering why he left so suddenly.

"Anko." The purple haired Kunoichi turned to her friend. "Please don't leave him alone tonight." Still confused she just nodded and left to follow her mate to their home.

Not long after Hermione announced it was time for bed everyone had a long day and they needed rest.

Anko found Draco in the office he had made for himself dinking what he said was called fire whiskey. She stayed in the doorway watching him knowing he would acknowledge her presence when he was ready.

"Did you know that the reason the Dark Lord was so hard to kill was because he split his soul into seven pieces and put them into different containers for protection?"

There was a point to his question there always was when he was in a mood like this.

"How did he do that?"

He took a long drink before answering.

"By killing people. More specifically by using the curse I used today to stop that bastard Orochimaru. Apparently killing someone like that rips your soul."

"Yet you still did it for her." It was a statement not a question one that filled her with jealousy. Wasn't he only supposed to be that loyal to her?

A deep chuckle escaped him. "You give me too much credit love. I did it for me. I didn't want to lose the only person who saw any redeeming qualities in me. They only one who wouldn't throw me to the Dementors at the first chance."

"What about me?" She asked in annoyance.

He looked at he for a moment before giving her a smirk. "Love you still can't decide whether you want me or not." His smirk turned into a grin at her flush. "No need to be jealous I don't see her as a woman I don't see anyone but you that way anymore. Either way my meaning was different."

"Oh really what was your meaning then?" She was very annoyed by his mocking.

He frowned at his now empty cup before tossing it aside and grabbing the bottle instead.

"You met me after the war and even though you know I have a less than stellar record you don't know how truly horrible I was. She hated the very fiber of my being and I disserved every last bit of her hatred for all the things I did to her and those she loved."

He paused looking up at her with haunted eyes.

"The one moment I will never forgive myself for is the one thing she told me wasn't my fault. Can you believe her? That's what I always hated about her. They were brought to my family home as prisoners the other two were sent to the dungeon while she was kept in the parlor with us."

Anko could see his grip tighten on the neck of the bottle but didn't get closer. He was talking to her but she wasn't sure he could see her anymore.

"My aunt tortured her time after time laughing at her cries of pain. She carved that word into her arm slowly drawing out the pain. I wanted it to stop but I was too much of a coward to do anything. I just watched. If I had done something maybe Lovegood wouldn't have died. How can she say it wasn't my fault?"

He was looking at Anko again seeing her standing in the doorway and wanted nothing more than to hold until this feeling went away. He had never used the killing curse and knowing he did it to stop a demented man did nothing to help the feeling of revulsion coursing through him.

"She gave me the chance to prove to her I wasn't my father that I wasn't the bastard he made me be for over half my life. She gave me a home a family because of her I found you." She was at his side now stroking his hair while he clung on to her. "Is it really so wrong to want to hold on to that? Especially if I have to go back to the Wizarding World."

"Is it really that bad?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Kakashi had stayed behind to talk to the Sanin about the trip and filled Tsunade in on all they knew about the potion.

"It sounds vile. You're really going to let him test it on your student?" The blonde woman asked.

"That was my concern at first as well but before I could say anything he said he'd test it out on himself first since the notes said it might hurt."

"Well let's hope your boy can handle it. Now why don't you run along and join your pretty little witch in bed?" Jiraya laughed at the younger man until Tsunade took him by the ear and dragged him out of the house.

Kakashi was glad for his mask so they didn't see the blush he was sporting. When he got to their now shared room he found Hermione sitting in the middle of the bed something cupped in her hands. As he got closer he saw it was a metal flower with four petals and in the middle what looked like three smaller cone shaped flowers.

"It was a gift from Luna." She said quietly as he took a seat beside her. "On one of the rare days that no one was trying to kill us we decided to go see a muggle movie. We ended up watching one called Tangled it was surprisingly good. I won't go into details but in the story there was a magical flower that had healing properties that could be used when a special song was sung."

She laughed a little and he put his arm around her pulling her closer. She snuggled into his side still holding the flower gently.

"A few days later she gave me this. She said that since muggles didn't know about this flower they didn't put it in the movie this flower really did have healing properties and singing was a brilliant way of bringing out its magic. Flowers love music you know. She had memorized the song from the movie and made sure I knew it too. Then she kissed me on the cheek and left that was the last time I saw her before the night she died."

"What was the song?" He asked while holding her tighter.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine." She was crying by the end clinging to Kakashi while her body was racked with sobs.

Kakashi just held her letting her cry and only holding her tighter when through her tears she told him everything. The truth about her heritage, about Harry and Sirius and about Teddy's parents about everything. She didn't want to lie to him anymore he had the right to know and she wanted him to know. If she had to go back to the world she ran from she would do it knowing she could rely on Kakashi hold when she was falling apart.

Alright there you go chapter 11. Don't ask where the Tangled reference came from I have no idea it just popped in there while I was writing. If you don't like sorry but too bad. Well my peoples until I write again. Much love.


	12. Preparations

Sorry I haven't updated with the holidays coming my work schedule has been crazy. Alright here we go!

Ch. 12. Preparations

Things had been odd for Hermione since the night she had spilled all her secrets to Kakashi. He acted like if nothing was different like she hadn't lied to him from the very beginning. As much as it annoyed her at least now that he knew the whole story he was being nicer to Draco. It seemed even their significant others thought there was something going on between her and the ferret.

While the village repaired itself the witch and wizard prepared themselves to go back to England. The portkeys were ready all that was needed was to chose a time of departure. The Sand Siblings returned to their village a few days ago the treaty being reinstated but there seemed to be more to be done before the village could spare the Ninja that would be going with them.

Hermione watched Teddy run around the back yard while mentally planning what needed to be done in their time in England. She had been told by Minerva that both the Burrow and the Lovegood home had been turned into historical sight like the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. She didn't know whether to be happy they would be remembered or angry that they would come to gawk and talk of the tragedies that occurred when they were to cowardly to help stop them from happening.

She was startled by the weight that suddenly fell into her lap, looking down at the small boy wiggling to get comfortable she smiled. The boy looked up and gave her a goofy grin. The happy little moment was ruined by a hysterical Sakura yelling that Sasuke was in the hospital and someone had tried to take Naruto.

"How could you let this happen?"

Sasuke watched in silent fascination as the witch he and Naruto had come to think of as a mother figure yelled at the elite ninjas. He was dragged back from the terror filled room in his mind that he was trapped in courtesy of Itachi by Tsunade. Once awake he was smothered in a hug and cooed over by Hermione while she assured herself he was in alright.

To his annoyance Naruto seemed to be enjoying his discomfort immensely. His irritation faded a little when Sakura told him Hermione had done the same to the blonde on arrival before they were allowed to see him. A loud smack brought him back to the scene before him. Judging by the way Gai-sensei was clutching the back of his head he must have said something that angered the witch enough to warrant a smack.

Naruto was rolling in laughter on the bed next to him while Kakashi was snickering into his hand and the others grimaced in sympathy. Kakashi stopped laughing when she turned to glare at him. That started an amazing argument about how he was supposed to be watching the kids and his defense of how they don't do as they are told. Truthfully Sasuke was surprised that his teacher and his ward cared so much for him, for any of them really.

He had heard rumors about Kakashi being a ninja that cared for nothing but the mission but he seemed to have taken to his team as if they were his own children. While Hermione had lost everything just like he did but she kept fighting to not be buried by the pain. Even after her heart broke she still offered them the pieces that were left.

He could still hear Itachi telling him he needed to hate him more but as he felt Hermione hug him tight with relief at his well being he realized he didn't want to. He didn't want to hate anymore.

"We are leaving for England in two days and that's final!" He was startled by the statement.

The whole room went silent looking between the copy-nin and his witch.

"You can't make decisions like that it has to be cleared by the Hokage." Kakashi responded calmly.

Hermione turned her attention to the older man who seemed startled by the sudden attention only to have her repeat what she had already declared. She was not asking permission she was telling the leader of the village that they would be leaving. The ninja's eyes widened at her boldness while Draco just sighed in resignation. Saratobi gaped at her for a moment, no one had ever dared to speak to him that way, composing himself before responding.

"My dear I understand that you are concerned but the boys they are perfectly safe-"

"Oh yes that was proven spectacularly today." Once again silence reigned.

"It was my understanding you are not ready to make the trip quiet yet."

"We are." Was the firm reply.

Draco asked. "Where are we staying?"

"Grimmauld Place so send a few elves to get it ready." Scowl forming at the last part.

Raised an eyebrow amused. "Very well. The language barrier?"

"Translation charms." Irritation seeping into her tone.

Saratobi sighed it was clear she would not be swayed. This was clearly one not used to being opposed and he was likely not the first great man to give in to her will. Little comfort as that was.

"As it seems your mind is made up Team seven and Mitarashi Anko have permission to accompany you with Jiraiya and Tsunade as chaperones." He received a smile form the woman for his troubles and he noticed the blonde man by the door roll his eyes in amusement.

It looked like he had been right many a good men had fallen at the woman's feet.

After getting the boys out of the hospital they had all returned to the Hatake compound. Sakura had gone home to say goodbye her family soon after while the boys packed. Naruto then took off to get one final bowl of ramen and say his farewell to Iruka. Sasuke took Teddy out back to keep him entertained while the adults finished the preparations.

In the living room Hermione placed an assortment of necklaces on the coffee table. The others looked at them with varying expressions of curiosity, suspicion and doubt. They were simple with thin chains with a circle pendent hanging from it. The circle had several runes and markings flowing in intricate patterns.

Jiraiya picked one up examining the markings and comparing them to his seal knowledge.

"And this will help us understand your language?" He asked.

"Try it if you don't believe me." He placed the necklace around his neck and waited for something to happen.

Draco snorted. "**What are you expecting to happen? The letters of the alphabet to be visible?"**

The white haired Sanin glared at the blonde man before realizing the other Konoha natives looked confused.

"Looks like it worked." He said still glaring at the smirking Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her former classmate's need to irritate people. The necklaces were passed out with the exception of the three that were for the children. Suddenly there was a loud pop that made the ninja jump and spread a look of annoyance on the wizard and witch's face.

Once again the message box was in front of Hermione. Since Draco's arrival the box had popped up more and more with irritating news and request for both. They had managed to keep this from Kakashi and Anko speaking in English when it was necessary to discuss things while in their presence. It's just their luck that it would show up in front of everybody and after the translation charms had been given.

Opening the box quickly she handed Draco his letter ignoring the other's curious looks. The ninja had all put on the necklace in case the two decided to speak in their on language.

"**How dare they? How bloody dare they?" Draco cried in indignation. "An audit of the Malfoy vaults? I went over the account books after the war and gave a copy of the records to the Ministry financial department head."**

"**The head of the financial department head lost his only daughter when your father took her in a raid. It wouldn't surprise me if he messed with your records." **Hermione looked at him in sympathy as his face lost the little color it had. Sighing quietly as she realized the others had understood**. "I'll speak to Kingsley about it once in England we can even get the goblins to verify everything is correct."**

He nodded sharply keeping his eyes on the paper as he continued to read, looking up at the loud huff that came from the Gryffindor Princess.

"**I have to go to Gringotts as well as St. Mugos while we're in England. Apparently the healers aren't competent enough to understand the instructions we sent them for the rather nastier of curses."**

"**Yes I got the request too but they seem to only want me there if I'm willing to have an auror as escort. Why do you have to go to Gringotts?"**

"**There is a question as to how I obtained a certain artifact from a certain persons vault and the need for compensation of a lost dragon." **She answered through gritted teeth.

"**If you mean Bellatrix's vault they can't do anything about it. Potter was the head of the Black family at the time since her husband was dead she was subject to her head of family which was Potter. If he wanted something out of her vault the goblins couldn't have objected. As for the dragon it was a goblin that showed you in and a goblin who betrayed you after making a deal by their laws his life is yours. So make a trade his life for the dragon if the say they want a new one just get them a new one." **

After thinking it over she agreed but suddenly realized Draco had referred to Harry as Potter. He seemed to have realized this too. They turned to look at the ninja in the room Anko looked confused while the Sanin looked at them in distrust. Luckily Kakashi intervened.

"Potter was Hermione's brother's surname before he was adopted by Sirius Black after his parents died." He tried not blush at the adoring smile she gave him.

Jiraiya scrutinized Kakashi "You knew about this?" He narrowed his eyes at the younger man wondering again if his involvement with the woman was enough to strain his loyalties.

Kakashi nodded meeting his sensei's sensei head on. He had nothing to hide Hermione had trusted him with the truth of her past a past that was extremely painful to her. It was the truth Harry was adopted by Black after his parents died he just didn't say how long after it happened.

Anko accepted Kakashi's explanation knowing nothing could make him do or say anything that would put the village in danger not even the woman who he seemed to be falling in love with. She also saw this as an opportunity to mess with the silver haired ninja.

"So your brother wasn't your brother? Does that mean you gave the term sibling love a different meaning? The way you talk about him it really wouldn't be a surprise."

A grin spread on Draco's face when he caught her meaning and Kakashi fought to keep from strangling the Kunoichi. The thought never crossed his mind but now that Anko said it he wondered if it could be true. He turned his attention to the brunette he watched confusion displayed on her face before she realized Anko's meaning. Her face flushed a rosy red and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"That's just wrong." Was the choked replay.

The sudden loud laughter coming from the backyard announced the arrival of the other two members of team seven. Leaving the discussion for later they waited to be joined by the kids.

It seemed they made a habit out of meeting after everyone was asleep. Draco and Hermione stood under the moon light discussing the final details for the trip. All the necklaces had been distributed and a house elf had arrived earlier to announce the house was ready.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"No but I don't have a choice do I?" She sighed.

"I never wanted to put Anko through the scrutiny she'll go through once we get there."

"She's tough she'll pull through." She looked at him then taking in his tense frame. "What about you are you ready?"

He smiled ruefully "No but I don't have a choice do I?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He snorted "Don't be I'd do anything to get this infernal mark off my arm."

They both sighed before heading their separate ways. Neither was looking forward to their return to wizarding England but knew they had to face it eventually. So as they joined their respective partners to sleep they tried to dispel the dread that came the closer their departure from the village came.


	13. Welcome To My Hell

Ch. 13. Welcome To My Hell

They all gathered in a field just outside the village so they wouldn't raise questions. The kids were excited about visiting a new place and seeing where Hermione and Draco came from. The two Sanin watched the two couples seeing neither knew how to act today. For most people going home after being away so long was a joyous occasion but both the witch and the wizard seemed oddly grave.

Hermione held a squirming Teddy while rummaging in her bag for the portkeys they would be using to travel. Everything in her movements was stiff as if she was bracing herself for something. Draco wasn't much better, his face was set as if it were made of stone giving only one word answers when spoken to.

After separating into their respective groups they were ready to go. They all felt a pull behind their navel and with that the field was empty.

Even with the shock the ninja were able to land on their feet with the exception of the genin. Sakura was caught bridal style by Draco while Kakashi caught Naruto and Sasuke by their waistbands much to their embarrassment. After being set down they looked around the room they were in.

It had western style furniture that seemed to be antiques the walls were a blue gray color. The fire place in the center of the room had a mantle that was covered in pictures that looked like they were moving. Even with the happy faces in the frames the room still looked sad like something was missing.

Their silent musings were broken by Draco. "Didn't the Blacks have an elf?"

"Yes Creature but he died not long after Harry he was old and said he couldn't watch another master die." Her voice was said again Kakashi noticed and it they had reverted back to the natural tongue.

As if reading his mind Hermione turned to them "It would be best if you only spoke English from now on." She turned away then setting Teddy on his feet and heading for the door.

The little boy ran ahead making it out of the room before her. There was a crash that made both Kakashi and Hermione rush the boy but Hermione froze in place once he came into view. Confused Kakashi kept going picking up the boy who was near tears he had fallen when he tripped on the umbrella stand in the hallway that led to what looked like the kitchen.

In her mind Hermione could see Tonks tripping over that same stand many times. She could see it as clear as if it were happening at the moment.

"I really should move that thing somewhere else but I don't have the heart to." She smiled sadly reaching to take her boy from Kakashi and carrying him the rest of the way into the kitchen.

"It's an umbrella stand if it's in the way throw it out." Anko said glaring at Draco when he elbowed her in the ribs. She was about to yell at him but something in his face stopped her.

Hermione didn't respond right away busying herself by getting the things she needed to make them a meal out the muggle way.

"Dora used to trip on that stand everyday without fail." A small chuckle escaped her. "There was on day when she fell flat on her face right when papa was coming down for breakfast. He laughed so much when he saw her and she made the mistake of asking him to help her up. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder saying that it was dangerous to let her walk on her own so he would carry her everywhere. After all it wouldn't do to have his little Nymphy get hurt." Another sad smile. "She was furious threatening him and cursing him it went on like that the whole day by the end she was giving him direction on where to take her."

She fell silent remembering how that rare day filled with laughter had ended with a weeping Andromeda showing up at the door with news of Teds passing. Her hands kept moving in their task not even sure what she was making it had become a habit cooking in autopilot, it's what she did when had a lot on her mind.

The other occupants watched her work not knowing what to say. Anko watched Draco sit as still as a statue he had tensed at the mention of the other woman's name. What was her mate thinking about? Did that woman mean something to him? Everyone was in lost in their own thoughts the only sound that where heard were heard were of the meal being prepared.

Draco addressed the ninja, "Why don't you guys go look around? I sure you'd be more comfortable knowing the layout of the place."

Tsunade looked at the man curiously, "Don't you want to look around too?" It was her understanding that the two weren't on the best of terms before Konoha how would he know her home?

He looked down as if ashamed, "I've been here before." The older women notice Hermione's hand tighten around the knife she held.

She didn't question further nodding instead and lead the others out of the room but motioned for them to go ahead. She stayed silent waiting just outside the kitchen door with only Draco and Hermione where left inside the kitchen and both stayed silent.

The sounds of cooking stopped replaced by the sound of stifled sobs. The poor girl was trying her hardest not to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She heard the man choke out. She wondered if he looked as tortured as he sounded.

"This was our home, how could you?"It was almost inaudible even with her trained hearing.

"I didn't want to. I had no choice I know that doesn't excuse what I did but… Merlin I'm so sorry." What did he do? If what he did was so horrible why did she allow him to stay?

Both were quiet for the moment like neither could speak. A shuddering breath was released.

"Did… did you give her a proper burial?" His voice was nowhere near the strong voice she was used to from him.

"It's the least we could do for not being able to save her." Her voice was harsh and biting. "Say her name." She demanded.

"What?" His voice was choked again. Who on earth were they talking about?

"I… I can't!" He sounded panicked. She took a step back from the door so the irate wizard wouldn't crash into her.

He walked past her and up the stairs Tsunade followed him quietly. He went into a room on the third floor she found him on his knees in front of a bed crying. In all her years she had never felt a shiver of dread pass through just by entering a room.

Going closer careful not to startle him, "What did you do?" she whispered making him cry harder.

"No one was supposed to be here. My task was to get Greyback in make them feel unsafe in their own home. Only a Black can get in. She wasn't supposed to be here she should have run the moment she saw us. I tried to make her run but it was too late." He stopped his body racked with unsuppressed sobs.

"He dragged her here while I stayed down stairs. She screamed for me. She begged me for help and I just stood there too much of a coward to do anything. If I did my mother… my mother would have suffered the same fate. I set of the alarm someone had to help her." Tsunade listened in horror as she watched the blonde man break down before her.

She was aware of Jiraiya's presence behind her leaning into him for support letting him put his arms around her in comfort.

"I left as soon as help arrived Hermione saw me no one else did. I let Greyback fend for himself I didn't care if he died I hope they made him suffer. He did die that day but …so did she." He finished quietly.

"Dora… Dora please forgive me." Tsunade's eyes grew wide with shock. The person Hermione had been crying over the one Draco had let be killed was Hermione's sister.

After Draco had stormed out Hermione had stayed glued to her spot shaking with the effort to keep the tears from falling. She hadn't meant to make him feel like he was the one to blame for what happened. She was the only one who saw him that night she never told anyone because of what she saw before he vanished.

His face was one of deep hatred but not for anyone else. It was hatred of himself. She had never seen anyone more anguished and tormented so she stayed quiet and focused on saving Tonks… but they failed. Greyback was able to break her neck before they killed him.

She heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. It was most likely Kakashi he's the only one who would bother giving her warning of his arrival. She hurried to wipe the tears away greeting him with a smile. The smile fell when she saw the boy in his arms was holding on to.

Kakashi watched her as she examined the jacket the boy had found. Her eyes filled with fresh tears her hands fisting around the leather material. It was made of black leather with a wolf on the back that alternated between snarling and howling with gold letters that spelled MOONY across the back. All the Marauders had one Hermione had James and Sirius's packed safely away she hadn't been able to find Remus'.

"He wandered into one of the bedrooms and found this. He won't let it go, he keeps bringing it to his face and sniffing it." He fell silent again.

Hermione brought the leather closer and sniffed it, "It does smell like him." She said softly "Remus."

Even though Kakashi knew she didn't have Teddy with the man he was still jealous of the strange relationship they seemed to have had. She took out her wand and muttered a string of spells. The jacket shrunk down to a size Teddy could wear.

"There now it will grow with you and you can wear it and be just like Daddy."

The boy giggled from his perch in Kakashi's arms "Daddy!" He repeated then looked up at Kakashi and said "Daddy!" Both the witch and ninja froze staring at each other in shock.

Kakashi wasn't sure whether he should be happy or taking off in a panic. While Hermione wasn't sure what she felt at her son calling someone who wasn't Remus Daddy. Their thoughts were interrupted by Sakura coming into the kitchen looking extremely worried.

"Draco's crying. Why is he crying?" She looked at Hermione with furrowed brows waiting to be answered.

Guilt set in for Hermione she gave Teddy a quick kiss on the forehead before passing Sakura by to follow the sound of Dracos tears up the stairs.

Anko didn't know what to do she had seen Draco cry but it was never like this. It was one or two tears and she was usually able to console him but now she wasn't sure she'd be enough. She had heard him tell Tsunade what had happened in that room but had not been able to come up with anything comforting to do or say.

The genin had showed up too luckily they hadn't arrived in time to hear his confession. Sakura had taken off downstairs probably to get her sensei and his witch. In the girls eyes those two could do anything. The two boys had gotten closer to the distraught man patting him on the back telling him everything was going to be alright. That only made him cry harder.

The poor boys kept looking at the adults for help wondering why no one was doing anything to make him better. Hermione came into the room then followed by Kakashi, Teddy and Sakura.

Anko looked away when their eyes met not wanting the witch to see how useless she felt not being able to help her so called mate.

The boys moved away when she came near, moving next to their sensei looking up at him with worried eyes relaxing when he gave them a reassuring smile. Those kids were too trusting it would get them killed one day.

She watched as Hermione kneeled beside him, hugging him to her and whispering something into his ear. He seemed to calm at her words whatever they were. Eventually the sobs were replaced by sniffles until he stopped all together. He took deep breaths before standing on shaky legs. He turned to the see the others in the room.

Finding the ground very interesting he muttered "Sorry." Not knowing what else to say.

Sakura came forward smiling up at him brightly causing him to blink in surprise.

"Hermione showed me how to make this really good hot chocolate. Do want some?"

He blinked at her not sure how to answer. As if taking a cue the boys jumped in saying how hot chocolate would be great and it would be better if he had some with them. Kakashi followed after the three pulling the bewildered blonde behind them telling them not to make a mess.

Hermione stopped near the kunoichi "Please don't leave him alone tonight. He needs you more than you think."

With her mouth close to his ear she whispered, "She called for you because she knew if you could you would help. You didn't do nothing you called for us. I let you go because I knew it wasn't what you wanted. You are not a monster all of the bad things you have done you were forced to do. I know if she had survived she would have forgiven you."

"That night after the raid she made me promise that after the war was over if you asked for a second chance to give it to you. She said 'Give him the chance to be more then the weapon they made him be'."

There's another chapter let me know what you think.


	14. A Well Kept Secret

Hey everyone I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. My plan was to write another chapter and have it up before Christmas but it seems whenever I plan everything goes to hell. So I'm gonna stop planning and just go with whatever openings I get to write. Thanks for being patient.

I'm glad so many people seem to like my story and it has gotten a spot on many favorites list but I would also appreciate more reviews. To answer some doubts people had about the development between Kakashi and Hermione I know it seems that their relationship moved really quick but you have to remember that I left gaps in the story where months passed. So in my mind they had loads of time to get to know each other.

Also the whole point of this story is in the name. The angst might seem random but there is a reason behind it.

Ch. 14. A Well Kept Secret

It has been a few days since they had arrived in England and Kakashi couldn't help but ponder the developments in his life that lead to him being there. Never would he have believed after being more or less blackmailed into taking in a woman and child, to his family home no less, that he would fall in love with both. He also never would have believed that woman would be a battle scarred witch and the child half werewolf with a Veela uncle that's mate happened to be the craziest Kunoich in the village.

From his place in bed next to her he watched Hermione sleep, glad she finally got a good night's rest. After the first night both Hermione and Draco had grow more and more frustrated. They allowed no one to leave the house which annoyed the ninja to no end. They spent the days have conversations in the fireplace with what they called floo. To the shinobi it just looked like them yelling at green fire. Dozens of owls flew in and out of the house throughout the day he even had to stop his genin from using them as target practice.

Kakashi didn't know what was wrong but he didn't like the change in his witch. A small smile crossed his lips at having thought of her as his. It had been awhile since he thought of anyone that way. The smile turned into a frown when he remembered the night before. She had asked him to tell her something about his past. Before he could stop himself he told her his whole story starting with his father and ending with his team and sensei.

He expected her to pity him or move away from him for even thinking of leaving Rin behind but all she did was hug him. She said they were very similar when they were younger. Both stuck to the rules and felt they had to prove themselves to the world until someone showed them they were fine the way they were. She had smiled at him then gave him a tender kiss and thanked him for trusting her enough to share that with her. Somehow that gave her peace.

The peaceful morning did not continue. Once they joined the others downstairs for breakfast they found Sakura in tears and a furious Draco.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked rushing to his student's side, Naruto and Sasuke hovering behind him worried about their teammate.

The blonde man seemed too angry to speak only pointing to the partially opened envelope on the table in front of Sakura. The contents spilling out let the copy nin see a yellow pus like substance leaking out of tear at top of the envelope. Whatever it was one look at it and Hermione was just as livid.

Looking more closely at Sakura's hands he had to fight to keep his own temper in check. Where the pus made contact with her skin angry welts had appeared and seemed to cause her pain. Hermione came over waving her wand over the young girl's hands. Banishing the yellow slime and trying different spell to try and help.

A growl of annoyance escaped her. "I'm sorry Sakura there's nothing I can do we don't have a cure for this only balms to lessen the pain. When someone did this to me I spent days with bandaged hands before it healed." She looked helplessly at Kakashi not knowing what to do.

He looked back at her trying to convey he understood before sending Naruto to wake Tsunade then turned back to the pink haired girl and tried to sooth her as best he could. The medic nin arrived quickly taking notice of no one but her patient even ignoring Draco's furious snarl.

"It's no secret we're back just like it's no secret that there are children in this house!" He looked at the two Kunoichi at least the older woman was able to help the poor girl where he and Granger couldn't.

"They won't get away with this Draco sending something like this is illegal." She smirked at his glare. "You're forgetting the Minister is a dear friend and you are part of the House of Black any slight towards you is a slight towards me. And this is a slight I won't easily forgive."

Though Tsunade was able to heal Sakura's hands neither could let go of their anger towards the person who sent the package not caring if fell into an innocents hands.

The rest of the morning passed without incident though both witch and wizard where humming with anxious energy. Today was the day they would go to the hospital to aid with the more serious injuries Tsunade would accompany them as well as an Auror. What had them on edge was not knowing who the Auror was.

They had all gathered in the living room to wait for the arrival of the mystery guest. Draco sat in the love seat with Anko watching Naruto chase Teddy around the room to keep him entertained. Tsunade and Jiraiya wandered around the room inspecting different things.

There was a knock on the door Draco quickly sent a house elf to answer. A tense silence filled the room as a beautiful blonde woman walked into the room carrying of all things a girl a few months younger than Teddy. The woman locked eyes with Hermione.

"Fleur." Hermione breathed.

A sad smile crossed the woman's lips causing Hermione to shake her head to dispel the illusion.

"Forgive me Gabrielle you look so much like her."

"It is alight Hermione you are not the first to confuse me with her." Her French accent was much like her sister's heavy but not off putting. "I hope you don't mind I asked for this assignment specifically because I wanted Victorie to meet you."

Turning her eyes away from the woman and onto the child she couldn't help but smile. Victorie was beautiful she was a strawberry blonde with pale skin and perfect features. She was definitely a Delacour but Gabrielle was barely out of Beauxbatons this child was nearly as old as Teddy.

"She's beautiful Gabrielle. Is she yours?" Her confusion increased until she put the pieces together. "Oh"

She gave a nod and another sad smile "She is Bill and Fleur's daughter."

"How is that possible?" Draco asked. "The Weasley's were watched constantly in case any of the Trio contacted them?" He motioned for the young woman to sit down leaving the ninja confused as far as they knew Draco and Hermione had few loved ones left. Who was this woman? They didn't ask their questions out loud their presence having been forgotten.

"The Death Eater's watched the Burrow not Shell Cottage."

Fleur found out she was pregnant and panicked. As the months passed she used concealing charms to hide her growing stomach. Using a method of communication unique to her family she had contacted Gabrielle and asked her to be present during the birth.

Bill had learned everything he needed to help his wife through the birth. With Gabrielle's help they had brought Victorie into the world no hospital no midwife. Stopping long enough to clean the baby and name her Bill left the room leaving the baby in the arms of his sobbing wife. Confused beyond belief Gabrielle watched her sister hold her newborn and tell her how much her parents loved her. When Bill came back into the room he did the same as his wife.

Then he stood taking the baby out of Fleur's arms turning to Gabrielle giving her the baby. They told her they wanted her to leave and take the baby with her. Years had passed and the war wasn't getting any better. The baby's best chance was with her Aunt Gabrielle. It wasn't safe, they had taken every precaution to keep her a secret not even the rest of the Weasley Clan knew of the pregnancy.

Gabrielle had take the baby and gone back to France no one noticed when she left, just like they hadn't when she had arrived. A few days later her sister and her husband had gone to the Burrow for a visit, they never made it home. The war ended and Mr. Delacour had fallen ill and passed away and with her mate dead Mrs. Delacour followed. Gabrielle was left alone with her sister's child and nowhere to turn.

She came to England and met with the Minister himself. Victorie was registered as Bill and Fleur's child and Gabrielle as her adoptive mother. She got a job as an Auror. When she heard Hermione would be back in England she readily volunteered to be the escort to the former Death Eater Lord Malfoy. If it meant a chance at speaking to someone who shared her pain, all she wanted was someone who would understand.

By the end of the story both witches were in tears the older holding the younger. Feeling horrible that she had left for the Leaf without knowing about the youngest Weasley or the heartbroken girl who cared for her. Draco ran a hand though his hair releasing a slow breath.

They couldn't leave Gabrielle, not after everything she had been through. The problem was if the ninja would accept another of their kind among them. The Leaf Village had become their home and the life they had there was what they both wanted. No one judging them for their name or blood no expectations to live up to and most importantly they had found love.

But meeting Hermione's eyes over the sobbing blonde he knew just as well as he that if they left she would shatter. As if remembering herself and the other's in the room the young witch straightened herself and made an effort at not looking like she had just been crying her eyes out.

She looked at the non-magical occupants of the room and offered an apology and introductions. They then noticed they would be late soon. After explaining to Tsunade how to use the floo and Anko's offer to take care of Victorie they made their way to the hospital.

Upon arrival everyone in the hospital froze, staff and patients alike. Everyone knew Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy where back in England they even knew that the two had gotten over past grudges. Something others held against the Gryffindor but seeing this confirmed in their showing up together to the hospital was jaw dropping.

Ignoring the stares and Tsunade's curious glances the two went further into the hospital only stopping when met by the Head Healer. A balding middle aged man named Benjamin who cowered when faced with such an intimidating pair. Tsunade was introduced as a friend and healer from where they had been staying and was curious at how Englands healer's worked. She would be following Hermione while Draco would be followed by Auror Delacour. Each Hermione and Draco would be given a room the patients would be brought to them one by one with their files. These were not suggestions something all healers would learn was that The Snake Prince and The Princess of Lions would be obeyed.

Draco's first patient was one he did not expect. Blaise Zabini walked through the door of the room he'd been given looking the picture of health.

"Zabini what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" He asked his old friend in confusion.

Blaise continued further into the room taking a seat on the examination table before pulling out his wand and waving it in the air. Draco waited as words were formed paling once the message was clear.

'She took my tongue'

He didn't need to ask who. Lady Zabini was known for being almost as ruthless as Bellatrix Lestrange. Blaise's mother had developed a curse that would rip out a person's tongue for the sheer pleasure of watching them struggle to defend themselves with no way of saying a spell. Draco's mother had created a counter curse when her favorite elf had fallen victim to the curse and made sure Draco knew it well and could cast it as a silent spell.

With a wave of his wand the inside of his friend's mouth began to glow. He watched as the man before him stuck out his tongue and wiggled it as if afraid it would disappear. His curiosity getting the better of him he had to know.

"Why did she take your tongue?"

Looking up at his childhood friend Blaise had no fear of being judged. Both men knew neither had wanted to follow the Dark Lord.

"During a raid I found a muggleborn hiding she begged me not to hurt her. I hated how afraid she was of me so I let her go. I told her a route out of the area, one that would be clear of Death Eaters. Mother found out she said I'd never be able to help another mudblood again. Said if she ever found the witch she'd make me watch as she did what I should have."

"Why didn't you do the counter curse?"

"She blocked my ability to cast it. I don't know how she did it but it backed fired I can cast silent spells just fine but what she did made me useless to the Dark Lord. It kept me out of the final battle. I still had a trial but the witch I helped showed up and told the jury what I did for her, kept me out of Azkaban."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his friend's tender tone when speaking of the witch he saved. Seeing the infamous brow raise Blaise couldn't help the blush that covered his cheeks.

"She comes to visit me often. She's a nice person muggleborns aren't that bad you know."

Draco laughed at that. Blaise Zabini blushing over a muggleborn was not what he expected when he woke up this morning. He said goodbye to his friend with a promise to keep in touch. The evening went on patients passing through each Hermione and Draco's rooms. Some they knew other's they didn't.

The most difficult patients where the ones who didn't understand how much time had passed since they had been injured, like Dean Thomas. He was another that fell to one of Mrs. Zabini's nastier hexes the man had been in a coma since they had left Hogwarts. When he woke up to Draco Malfoy standing over him, the last place he expected to be was St. Mungos.

Hermione had been called. Dean had relaxed as soon as she entered the room followed closely by a badly scarred Seamus Finnegan. Hermione had gone to Dean's side while Seamus had watched Draco warily but seemed willing to trust in his housemate's judgment that he would not harm them. They both watched as the brunette witch spoke to Dean in hushed tones explaining what had happened to him.

He reacted violently when told it had been two years since he was last conscious. He demanded to know what had happened in his absence. Seamus had rushed to his friend's side trying to get him to calm down but the pained look on his face told him it was the last place the Irish man wanted to be.

Once calm Hermione proceeded to tell the man what he had missed. Telling him everything the battles, the mistakes and the friends he would never see again. She held him as he cried, she held him as he blamed himself for not being there and she stayed with him until he calmed and fell asleep wiping his tears away like a mother would to her child.

"Thank you Malfoy." Draco turned to the other man in shock. That was the last thing he thought he'd ever hear from Seamus Finnegan. "Don't look at me like that. You may not be my favorite person but if Hermione is willing to trust you I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

He looked back to the bed that his best friend lay in. "We've all lost something in this war, some of us more than others." His eyes lingered on Hermione. "But you gave me my best friend back and for that I thank you" He held his hand out to Draco and after a moment's hesitation they shook hand.

Tsunade had witnessed everything that happened in the hospital in both rooms. She had made a clone that was henged to be look as unnoticeable as possible to go the way Draco had. This day had tried both the man and woman she wasn't surprised when the first thing either did on arriving back at the house was go to their significant other. She met Jiraiya's questioning look and promised to answer his questions later.

She couldn't help but wonder if a trip to the hospital had tired them out in body and soul. How would they deal with a trip to their old school?

There it is I have finished another chapter.


	15. The Ghost We See

Hey everyone sorry it's been so long but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

Ch. 15. The Ghost We See

Morning had the group seated at the kitchen table bright and early. From his seat at the table Jiraiya observed the occupants of the room. The older ninja took the early hour in stride of a normal day, while the younger were trying to keep themselves from falling asleep into their breakfast. The two witches were holding their sleeping infants in their arms while trying to set up the day's schedule. Today they would all be visiting a place called Diagon Ally and later on Hogwarts.

Pushing aside his excitement at a chance to uncover Black family secrets he turned his eyes on the last occupant in the room. He couldn't help but be amused at the blonde man who had his head resting on the table looking half dead.

The peace in the room was broken when the blonde sat up so suddenly surprising everyone. Ignoring everyone else Draco zeroed in on Gabrielle he pointed at her and all but shouted. "You're eighteen!" Looking completely bewildered she nodded hesitantly. Still pointing "You're grandmother was a Veela!"

Understanding filled the room then turned into confusion when the younger witch laughed.

"You need not worry when Veela blood in mixed with a human's the will only be one child in the next generation that has to find their mate. In my case my sister was the one."

Hermione and Draco released a sigh of relief at the news. Breakfast returned to normal after the outburst and preparations for the day continued.

Standing in Diagon Ally again was strange. Though the ordeal they went through to get there was just as strange. Tsunade had not been pleased to have to take the floo again. The others were curious and hoped it was better than having to use a portkey. They were disappointed when they found it was just as bad. Anko had not been pleased and had openly berated Draco for not warning her. Her outburst left the occupants of the Leaky Cauldron gaping when the remaining Malfoy just let her rant until she was done. Then calmly talk her into forgiving him.

Kakashi handled it better, while he didn't enjoy it he wasn't going to blame Hermione for it. He shot her a playful glare to which she just gave him a cheeky grin. He turned to watch his genin come through the fireplace. Sakura had made it through quiet well but it seemed the boys were eager to finally be let outside the house not giving her enough time to get out of the way. He winced as Sasuke rammed into her followed by Naruto a few seconds later.

Draco and Kakashi quickly lifted the boys off Sakura, after making sure they were okay they stepped back to wait for Jiraiya and Gabrielle. Jiraiya's entrance was loud as he came rolling out of the fire and landed at their feet followed by a serene looking Gabrielle.

Noticing all eyes were on her she shrugged. "He wouldn't go through."

Everyone stared at her until Naruto started laughing making Jiraiya jump up and start arguing with the orange clad ninja. After getting them to calm down Draco lead the way to the back of the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring all the hate filled looks thrown his way.

When he opened the door into the Ally he wasn't sure how he felt. The once bright and magical shopping center was a mere shadow of its former self. To those who had not been there before it was enough to impress proven by the gasps he heard coming from the younger members of their group. But to those had had seen it before the war… looking over at Hermione he saw his thoughts reflected. Before the war this place had been something straight out of a fairytale.

Shaking themselves out of their thoughts Hermione announced they would have to deal with business before they were free to explore causing a groan from everyone. On their way to Gringotts they passed the entrance to a place Draco never wanted to go again. Sasuke noticed the arched entrance going towards it only be pulled back by Draco who pushed the boy behind him snarling at the door.

Sasuke hadn't noticed the person hiding in the shadow of the entrance but felt its eyes linger on him as it backed away from Draco. He looked up to see the wizard glaring down at him.

"Never go near that place again, understood?"

Seeing the serious look on the man's face Sasuke agreed but couldn't help his curiosity. "What is that place?"

Giving the opening one last glance before dragging the kid to catch up with the others he said, "Knockturn Ally. Nothing good comes from that place so stay away and make sure the other's do too."

Sauske turned to look at the opening he saw figure was back watching them. It gave off an almost gleeful air that made his blood boil. Whoever it was that was hiding in the shadows had meant to use him to hurt Draco. Turning his head a little more so the person could see his eyes the Uchiha activated his sharingan smirking when he sensed the shadows fear.

Gringotts looked the same as it always had except the roof seemed to be under construction. Draco couldn't help the snicker that escaped when he noticed Hermione's wince.

"No wonder their after you, look at what you did to their precious building."

Naruto looked at her in awe, "You did that?"

Looking up at the damaged building, "Yes I did." Turning to giving him a stern look "And no I will not teach you how."

"It would be a useful trick to know." Kakashi said while looking at the roof but when he noticed her glare he quickly added, "But too soon in your training to learn something so dangerous."

Both male genin stared at him blankly before as one they coughed into their hands and it sounded distinctly like the word whipped. Glaring at his genin he followed his witch into the building she had apparently destroyed.

They were silently acknowledged by creatures that put the ninja on edge. Goblins they were told they were called but knowing what they were didn't make them any less tense. The eyes that followed them were hostile and the hostility was mainly directed at Hermione who led the group. She seemed oblivious as she calmly made her way to the goblin who sat on the highest seat at the back of the building. His cold eyes watched her every move until she stood before him.

"Lady Black-Potter." He said the name with a sneer.

"Head Goblin Ragnock." She challenged.

"If her ladyship does not mind we will be having this discussion in front of my brethren since it pertains to all." All eyes turned on her making Kakashi want to shield her from them. He felt a surge of pride when his genin shifted closer to her eyes on the enemy.

Her voice was firm with no fear in it. "I have no objection." She remembered the last time she stood before the very same goblin.

But the last time she was polyjuiced to look like Bellatrix Lestrange. It had not been a pleasant experience but it had taught her how ruthless goblins could be. She had caught sight of Griphook among the spectators renewing the anger she felt at the betrayal and was determined to make him pay.

Ragnock spoke again his voice formal but the under currents of anger were easily heard.

"You broke into a vault that was not yours, imperioused a goblin and stole a dragon. These crimes against the goblin nation are not small and give us the power to punish you even if you are the head of two of the Ancient and Noble Houses. What defense do you have against these crimes?"

The Sanin were very interested in hearing her defense. This was the type of information they had been searching for to determine if their old sensei had let in an unknown danger to the Leaf.

"I would like to remind you that I was not alone Harry Potter-Black was with me and at the time head of the Ancient and Noble Houses that I now lead. Bellatrix Lestrange was part of the House of Black that gave Harry full rights to opening her vaults to retrieve an artifact with or without her consent." She looked the goblin straight in the eye.

"We were at war and you allied yourselves with the side you thought was winning. That left us with little choice but to be inventive on how to get to the vault. As for the use of an Unforgivable I was not the caster of said curse. Harry was and if I remember correctly he was goaded into it by the goblin we made a deal with to help us break in. Isn't that right Griphook?"

She eyes cut to him finding him in the crowd with ease. Her golden brown eyes turned into eyes of the wolf the only sign that betrayed her anger. Whispered conversation broke out amongst the goblins at her accusations.

Once silence returned she continued, her eyes never leaving Griphook. "We made a _deal_ after saving him from Death Eaters. He would get us in and out of Gringotts and we would give him the sword of Gryffindor. But he _broke_ the deal." This time there were cries of outrage at a broken deal. "At the first sign of trouble Griphook _stole_ the sword from me and sounded the alarm that there were thieves in the vault then trapped us inside."

Her emphasis of certain words did not go unnoticed by the ninja turning to Draco for an explanation but his face was unreadable.

"You know what happened next. We had to get out." She turned back to the head goblin.

He was quiet for a moment processing for before he spoke.

"The sword was made by goblins it belongs to goblins. You could not barter with what was not yours."

"And here I thought Goblins were business men not lowly thieves." The venom in her voice was enough to stun an elephant.

"You have no right-"

"I have no right? My brother saved Griphook's life. He has a _debt_ to him which upon his death was transferred to me. That debt would have been repaid if he had not _betrayed_ us. As for the sword Godric charmed the sword to appear to those that are _brave_ and _loyal_ a true Gryffindor. Why would it stay with with the _self-serving_ and _greedy_?

The witch and goblin stared at each other while the other's watched.

"Your points are valid Lady Black-Potter. I was not aware that a deal was made with and broken by Griphook. What he has done has brought shame to us and he is yours to with as you will. But the issues of the dragon must be dealt with."

"Let him live with what he has done. Now tell me why I must replace a dragon you were going to put down in the first place."

Silence met the demand so she continued.

"I have contacts in Romania that had to collect the dragon after we set it free. I was told of your negotiations to replace it since it was getting to old. So why should I pay for something that was going to get tossed aside and you yourselves were going to replace?"

It was hard to tell what emotions passed on the goblins face but they could see it was struggling for an explanation.

Hermione made a noise of disgust. "Your silence tells me all I need. Here's another question for you I really hope you can answer this one. Why should the Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter continue to do business with Gringotts when it is clear that you are not as trustworthy we once thought?"

"And the house of Malfoy as well after watching you try to swindle my cousin I don't feel it safe to leave my accounts in your hands."

Before it was hard to tell what the goblin was feeling but now it seemed like he was going to have a heart attack at the thought of losing their three biggest accounts.

"My Lord and Lady this whole thing was a misunderstanding there is no need for mistrust among us. If it will ease your mind we will do an inventory of every transaction made within the last hundred years further back if you wish. Your fortunes where not misused by us you have my word."

Glancing at one another Draco and Hermione nodded.

"Very well we'll continue to use Gringotts but the reports will be necessary to ease our minds" Draco said "That reminds me some stuff shirt at the ministry seems to think I'm hiding something in my family vaults if they'd like to see for themselves I have no objections."

"Of course Lord Malfoy."

The hostility had turned into reluctant respect from both the goblins and the Sanin. Before leaving Hermione pointed her wand at the ceiling muttered something under her breath.

"I repair the damage I cause." A shudder went through the building, piece by piece it repaired itself until it was in perfect condition once again. Without waiting for a response from the stunned goblins she led her group out into the waiting ally.

As promised the ninja walked the Ally with avid interest as the trio of witches and wizard followed at a more sedated pace. Passing by Madame Malkins Draco couldn't help but remember his first encounter with his childhood nemesis. He remembered numerous shopping trips he was forced to endure by his mother. He was broken out of his thought when he bumped into Hermione who had stopped to stare at a building.

She could still see it, bright and colorful, filled with laughing people eager to forget the horror they were living. Now it was soulless the bright sign of You Know Poo broken and hanging off the side of the building. The walls were scorched, so was the big store sign. Teddy squirmed in her arms not liking her sudden stillness.

_Grab anything you like love, for you it's free!_

"Hermione!" The jubilant shout brought her back.

Quickly finding the source she couldn't hide her shock. "Lee?"

Lee Jordan had been one of the people who were in charge of getting the students out of the school before the final battle got to rough. He had gotten the final student safely into the Hogshead when the explosion had happened.

Running up to her he gave the stunned brunette a big hug letting go only when he realized that Teddy was crushed between them. He apologized to the indignant toddler then continued talking a mile a minute.

"-At this pub when I heard you were coming back. This bloke said you were a coward for taking off after the war. Hexed him so hard bet his ancestors felt it."

"Lee, Lee!" She couldn't help but laugh. "Slow down before you hurt yourself." Not liking the dangerous aura coming from Kakashi she hurried to make introductions.

Once Lee had calmed down enough he couldn't help but be curious about the strangers and the new friendship that had developed between the royalty of apposing houses. But he knew it wasn't his place to ask Hermione had given up a lot for a world that scorned her because of her blood let her have happiness in whatever package it came.

He turned to the building she had been observing and felt the familiar stab of pain he got every time he saw it.

"I know it's yours now but I was wondering if you'd let me run the place." He turned to her eyes pleading.

Her answer was interrupted by a spiky haired blonde. "Wow! That big building is yours? What is it?" He moved closer to the building inspecting every inch of it. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

"A joke shop." She had to laugh at the ninja's reaction.

Naruto looked like Christmas had come early. Sauske looked intrigued. Sakura looked nervous about Naruto being near such a place. Kakashi looked resigned. Anko was positively gleeful. Jiraiya seemed like he was holding himself back from taking Naruto and running in the other direction. Tsunade's face was one of dread.

"Two of the greatest mischief filled minds made this shop possible. I imagine Gred and Forge are weeping for their shop having been left alone for so long. Who better than their partner in crime to bring it back to life?" She smiled who returned it.

"I won't let you down Hermione."

"I know you won't. I'll owl the goblins and let them know to turn the management of the shop to you."

"Who knows maybe in a few years I'll pass it on to the last Weasley." He turned to coo at Victorie.

The Weasley's always had so many children no one thought the name would ever die out. Especially not the Weasley's themselves.

Shaking off the thought she realized it was time to return to Hogwarts.

Their arrival at Hogsmeade was followed by a heavy stream of curses. Naruto had landed on his head causing him to shout before thinking. Kakashi grabbed the back of the boy's jacket lifting him to eye level.

"Where did you learn that?" The seriousness in his voice had his student snapping to look at him. Having realized what he said he tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't get anybody killed.

No one had noticed Jiraiya start to move away but Tsunade had recognized a certain word that Jiraiya had been fond of. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and presented him to the copy-nin.

"You don't have to ask the boy Kakashi the culprit is right here."

Kakashi put Naruto back on the ground to go over to the Sanin.

"How many times have I asked you not to use that kind of language around them? I guess we are going to have to have this conversation again. No one moved to help the older nin as he was dragged away but Draco did have to stop Anko from going to watch.

While pretending they didn't hear Jiraiya's cries of pain they turned their attention to the village they were now in. While Hogsmeade had never been a tourist attraction it had never been the ghost town it now was. It still looked the same as when they came as students which made it all the worse.

_Why do we have to go to the book store? Can't we go to Zonko's instead, you have enough books! _

They started making their way through the village after the missing two had rejoined their group. Silence fell over the group as they walked.

Gabrielle broke the silence not being able to handle the grim mood that was hovering over them.

"I remember coming here for the tournament. I was so excited to be chosen to come along even if I could not compete."

Appreciating the effort Hermione answered. "Yes it was all very exciting until the champions were chosen." They had the attention of everyone now even the children kept quiet in order to listen.

Not understanding. "Why did the excitement end for you there?"

"When Harry's name came out after the three had been chosen I realized someone was trying to kill him again. The fear settled in after that."

Malfoy scoffed. "Speaking of fear do you remember the first time we came to Hogsmeade?"

She couldn't help but grin. "Ron and I were by the shrieking shack when you decided to be your prat self and come harass us with your pet gorillas."

"Then I was being attacked by snowballs with no one in sight. Say what you want but if you saw his bespectacled head floating without a body it scare you spit less too."

"You should not talk about Harry that way." The older witch and wizard were surprised by Gabrielle's comment until they remembered the girls crush on the green eyed hero.

Draco rolled his eyes "Another fan girl rises to his defense. Unbelievable even in death he has women pining for him." His rant stopped when Hermione elbowed him in the stomach smiling kindly at the blushing witch.

They stopped in front of the school gates and sent a patronous to announce their arrival. The gates opened leaving the first time visitors gaping at the giant castle. Hermione stared at the school she had spent six years in.

"She's sad." She whispered not counting on Kakashi's hearing.

"Who is?" She turned to see him watching her and could tell the others were listening.

"Hogwarts, she's sad."

Anko stared at her like she had suddenly started dressing like Gai. "You do realize it's not alive right?"

"No she's right." This time the Kunoichi gave her mate a disbelieving look. "Hogwarts has always had a mind of its own, moving staircases and trick steps, but the magic surrounding it has always felt… warm and welcoming. Now it feels like its mourning."

They made their way across the lawn Hermione stopped when she caught sight of Hagrid's hut.

_Been awhile since you lot came to see me how 'bout some tea?_

She could see Buckbeak sleeping in the pumpkin patch that looked ill tended. The house itself seemed to have been repair after the fire that consumed it. She felt someone take her free hand, looking at her hand she followed the one attached to it to find Kakashi looking at her with concern. Giving him the best smile she could they continued walking hand in hand up the steps to the entrance.

_I hope the sorting doesn't take long I'm starving._

_When aren't you?_

_Can't you think of anything besides food?_

She couldn't do this. Every time she had stepped through these doors Harry and Ron had been with her. Even in the end they had come together, always together. How could she think she could come back here without a problem? She felt a hand brush against her cheek.

She had started crying the second they had set foot inside the building. Kakashi has been praised for being a resourceful ninja but at the moment he didn't know what to do. Looking over at Anko she seemed to be at a loss on what to do as well. Draco wasn't much better after setting foot inside the castle. Jiraiya and Tsunade weren't much help they just watched as they floundered to keep the two from falling apart. Gabrielle at least took Teddy from Hermione, even grief stricken she would never drop her son, it made it easier for him to try and console her.

Being helpless was not something he was use to and it wasn't something he wanted to get used to. But the more time they spent in England the more helpless he felt when it came to protecting Hermione. He couldn't wait until they had everything they needed and went back home.

She would be coming home with him, right?


	16. Ingredients and Untainted Memories

Ch. 16. Ingredients and Untainted Memories

_She would be coming home with him, right? _

The question burned into his mind and wouldn't leave him alone. Since their arrival Kakashi had watched as Hermione fell back into depression and couldn't wait to get her back the Konoha where she was happy. Since the introduction to Gabrielle and Victorie he was becoming less and less sure that Hermione would be joining him on the trip home.

They sat in the Head Mistress' office, tea had been brought to calm the nerves of the returning witch and wizard. After their freak out at the entrance McGonagall had appeared out of thin air as if she sensed the impending freak out. She led them here without delay managing to get the two former students to snap out of their daze and gain their composure.

The office was oval shaped with a large desk on a platform with portraits, he was told, of the Head Masters and Mistress' behind it. Though he didn't know it the room was missing the strange instrument that Dumbledore had lining the shelves though the sorting hat was still in its place of honor.

There were three portraits that caught the Copy-Nin's attention one was of an old man with half moon glasses and a long white beard and a concerned look on his face. The other was a mad with regal features and a scowl that looked forced and pained. The third was a man with long dark hair a large nose and a look of indifference, though he kept looking at Draco who was studiously avoiding him.

The scowling man in the portrait spoke startling the ninja. They had come to terms with moving portraits but them speaking still put them on edge.

"This is no way for a Black to behave! Show the back bone you're both known for!" Hermione looked up meeting the eyes of the portrait.

"What do you expect from me Phineas? When there are so many memories of them in these halls?" Her voice was mournful, the same empty sound as in the Hokage's office.

"Not all of those memories are stained with blood." This came from the old man. "You still have the ability to make a patronus you must remember the good times."

"Yes but the good hurts just as much as the bad."

He looked at her with a sad smile "But it will fade you must let the wounds scab over or they will never close."

The third portrait decided it was time to add its two cents.

"As for you Draco I did not raise a sniveling child. I expect you to stop acting like one." Draco looked up sharply staring at the portrait in disbelief. "I made my choices in life and I don't regret the one I made near the end. Do not mourn for me Draco we are free of the Dark Lord and soon all your ties to him will be erased."

After a brief silence Draco managed to get his mouth working again. "Yes Uncle Sev."

A curt nod was his only response.

"Why don't you take your new friends on a tour of the castle? You have been working hard I hear take some time to relax and remember the good times you had in these walls." The old man smiled down at all of them until Hermione and Draco agreed.

The group made their way out of the office and down the spiral staircase to start their tour. When they reached the Great Hall Draco paused to stare at it.

"The Yule Ball wasn't too bad." He said giving Hermione a side glance.

She gave him a small smile "You went with Pansy didn't you?"

He pulled a face but before he could say anything his mate interrupted. "Who is Pansy?"

Anko knew it was ridiculous to be jealous but she couldn't help it if she's possessive.

Draco quickly turned to his mate to reassure her but Hermione's smile had turned into a mischievous grin.

"Oh she was a pureblood witch who had the complete approval of the Malfoy's. There was even talk of an engagement." She didn't even blink at the Snape like glare the blonde gave her.

Taking Anko into his arms before she could get to upset he explained quickly. "My father forced me to ask her to the ball. I can't stand her, not to mention she has a hideous likeness to a pug. She can't compete with your perfection. The reason the ball wasn't too unbearable was because I knocked a bloke into the refreshment table causing the punch bowl to spill on her. She ran out in tears."

She could tell he was being honest and turned to glare at her friend who just shrugged without an ounce of remorse.

"She did have a pug like face and that does explain why I saw her run out like that."

Not willing to let her win "I bet going to the ball with Victor Krum had you over the moon."

Knowing his sensei would never ask out of pride Naruto took the initiative. "Who's Victor Krum?"

Draco smirked. "He's an internationally famous Quidditch player. He's a few years older than us but he was enchanted almost instantly with princess here. You still keep in contact don't you?"

He knew she did and judging by the look she was giving him it was not something she wanted known. Kakashi was definitely not okay with the new piece of information but had taken on an air of indifference. After all they had never defined the relationship. The genin looked concerned they had developed such a family dynamic with their sensei and his guests that they couldn't see her with anybody else.

"Yes and in his last letter he was asking I'd be able to come to Bulgaria near winter. After all he wouldn't want one of his closest friends to miss his wedding. I think we are ready to move on." She walked away leading the group without much thought to where she was going.

It bothered her that Kakashi instantly withdrew at the news of her correspondence with Victor. If she wasn't serious about him she wouldn't be sharing a room with him much less trusted him with the truth. She never tried to define their relationship because she thought he understood. She seemed to have given him too much credit.

They had reached the seventh floor by the time they were able to get her attention. When she realized where she was she forced herself to continue until they were standing in front of a large portrait with an equally large woman in a pink dress.

She looked at the woman who looked back at her in surprise. "Will you allow us entrance?"

The woman smiled "I can't very well deny you can I?" The frame swung open revealing an opening in the wall. Without hesitation she walked in and heard the others follow then the frame swing shut.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Tower." I looked the same, red and gold ever where, comfy couches and tables for students to study. This was her home for half her life. She remembered all the hours she spent studying in this room, helping the boys with their homework, storming into their dorm room when they didn't wake up on time, watching them play chess and helping Harry cheat in hopes of finally beating Ron. The chess set was still there along with the scorch marks left behind by all the games of exploding snaps. Since entering the castle she had felt cold but being once again in the tower, her tower, she felt the warmth come back to her.

"My eyes! How did you Gryffs keep from going blind with all the red? No wonder all the Weasley's were in this house their hair went along with the décor."As usual Malfoy ruined her moment.

She rolled her eyes at his typical behavior but decided it was best to move on. Shifting Teddy on her hip she looked at her companions.

"There's no reason we can't give this tour and be productive at the same time. Next stop the Chamber of Secerts." Jiriya snorted at the name he couldn't help it. These foreigners had the weirdest names for things but he got himself under control after Tsunade gave him a look.

"Weren't you petrified when your idiot of a brother and his equally idiotic friend went into the chamber?"

"Well yes but they told me where it was. You happen to know the place rather well yourself or at least the entrance." He merely gave her a skeptical look.

"Lead the way then Ms. Know-It-All." She once again took the lead after one last look at the common room and making sure she stepped on the ferret's foot.

It wasn't long before they stopped in front of a door leading to the girls bathroom.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Everyone stared at the door until Sasuke broke the silence. "Why does Draco know the girls bathroom very well?" Something they all wanted to know.

"Because this is where Scarface tried to kill me!"

"Don't be so dramatic he had no intention of killing you. He didn't know what the spell would do."

"Why would he use a spell id he didn't know what it would do?" He asked incredulously.

At that she winced. "Not his best idea but in case you forgot it was Snape's spell and the only description he gave was 'For enemies' and you know that's not the only reason you well acquainted with this bathroom." He glared t her again deciding it was best to get it over with he was the first through the door.

The others followed closely curious to see where the argument led and were greeting by an odd sight. Standing, or should they say hovering, in front of Draco was a girl with owlish glasses and pigtails and what made it odder was that she was see transparent. She was talking excitedly to Draco in a grating high pitched voice but stopped when she saw the other's enter.

"Draco?" Anko stepped forward warily and was disturbed at the intense glare she received from the ghost girl.

Draco just smiled at her and took her had. "Anko this is Myrtle, Myrtle this is Anko my mate. Myrtle got me through most of my sixth year." The ghost looked smug at his claim but was displeased at the mate part of the introduction.

As amusing as it was to watch Hermione stepped in. "Hello Myrtle long time no see."

"Oh it's you. There's bound to be mischief if you're here." Biting back on a scathing remark she merely smiled and made her way over to the sinks. She easily found the one she was looking for then realized she didn't speak snake.

Looking over at the kunoichi who clearly wanted to get away from the ghost girl she called to her.

"Hey Anko think you can summon a snake for me?"

"No problem but what do you need it for?" She went to the hand signs quickly summoning a small snake.

"In order to get the chamber to open we need to say open in snake language and since none of us are a parslemouth we need the snake.

Anko brought the snake over to where Hermione was standing telling it what to do. They stepped back as the sinks shifted reveling an opening in the ground. Without a word Hermione handed Teddy over to Gabrielle and jumped in the hole leaving the other to stare after her.

"Idiot" Muttered Draco and jumped in after her.

The Sanin quickly followed not wanting to lose sight of them and were followed by the other ninja while Gabrielle stayed behind to look after the babies.

Down in the chamber the ninja realized much their disgust they were in the schools sewer system. They continued to follow Hermione own the pipes until they reached a door where once again Anko's snake was required. The door opened to a bigger chamber that had the carcass of a snake that was over 20 feet long.

Draco chuckled at the look of fascination on his mates face only to have her stick her tongue out at him. He merely blew her a kiss then pulled on some gloves and made his way towards the head of the snake. Once there with Sakura hovering over one shoulder and Tsunade over the other in curiosity he started to remove the snake's fangs.

"What happened to the snake?" Jiriya asked.

"Harry killed it when were twelve." Seeing their gaping reactions Hermione told them about Second Year and the events that lead to the snake's death. They seemed thoroughly impressed but the reminded made her want to get out of the chamber as soon as possible. Draco was finally done it seems he took all the fangs he could.

Once they were top side again they said their farewells to Myrtle and continued down the halls of Hogwarts until they reached a familiar corridor that caused Hermione to stop. Draco looked at the corridor in confusion.

"There's nothing down that way but a maze that can leave lost for days."

Biting her lip the witch shook her head. "You are neither a Marauders child nor the brother of the Weasley twins you wouldn't have been able to find it even with directions. I'll show you but this is a family secret and not the kind you are hoping to find." The last part she had directed towards the Sanin.

She led the group into the maze taking turns at random or at least that's what it seemed like to the others. Kakashi was the only one who noticed markings that made no sense. Finally she stopped in front of a wall and to the surprise of all it spoke.

"Who dares enter the Marauder's Domain?"

"Artemis daughter of Padfoot, I bring friends." She knew everyone was looking at her like she lost her mind but it was tradition. The Marauders got their nicknames from their animagus forms or in Remus' case his cursed form. When she had turned into a wolf they had named her Artemis after the Greek goddess of the moon it was the best they could think of without being ridiculous.

Harry had changed into a lion and had been immediately named Apollo. The older men had insisted it was to have the set and because the sun and the moon were to halves of a whole and a cat and a dog were very different just like the sun and moon. Ron had thought the names silly and was more than happy to be called Stripes after turning into a tiger.

"Do you swear on your honor as a Marauder?"

"A Marauder has no honor but their word is everything."

"You and friends may pass."

The door opened to reveal a large room with a portrait of three teenage boys who looked like they were having the time of their lives. There was also a tapestry that had another three people in it and on looked oddly familiar. It wasn't until she went to go stand by it that they realized it was a younger version of Hermione.

The tapestry had a throne like chair in the center with a young man sprawled in it one leg over an armrest and the other with his foot on the ground, his back half on the throne half on the girl sitting next to him. He had slightly long unruly dark hair with a crown perched precariously onto of it. His eyes were emerald green with a mischievous glint and a roguish grin on his handsome face. On his left was another man with flaming red hair and bright blue eyes his equally handsome face dusted with freckles. He was leaning against the throne smiling and seemed to be spinning a slightly smaller crown on one finger. Standing to the right was the figure of the woman they had come to know. Her curly hair was and thrown over shoulder while she sat not the armrest of the throne, the dark haired man resting on her side. One hand was placed on his shoulder while her on crown dangled from the other. She looked happy, happier then any of them except Draco had ever seen her.

"Meet Harry and Ron" Their attention turned to her but she wasn't looking at them. She continued to look at the tapestry, pulling out her wand and placing it on the cloth. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

It seemed to glow and they waited for something to happen, they were not disappointed. The figures came to life before their eyes.

"Merlin I thought it'd be ages before we could move again!" Tapestry Ron said.

"Always the first to complain." Tapestry Hermione responded.

"I think you two are missing the point. It'll be awhile before Teddy gets here so who woke us up?" Said Tapestry Harry.

The three looked down shocked at such a large group before them but they quickly zeroed in on Hermione.

T. Ron broke the silence. "Why in the name of Merlin did you bring the ferret?"

Draco scowled. "Watch it weasel I could very easily set you on fire."

"You most certainly will not." T. Hermione interrupted. "While my boys sadly no longer are a part of the land of the living I am. If you destroy this tapestry I will make you wish you could join them."

Hermione smiled and agreed with her younger self on the wall making Draco scowl more.

"So tell me where have we been all this time?" T. Hermione continued cheerfully. "We know up to the final battle and whatever gossip is spoken in Hogwarts so we know you disappeared but not to where?"

From the started the introductions and explanations of everything that happened in Konoha and why they were back in England. There was lots of teasing and arguing between the boys and Malfoy but it had turned serious when T. Ron was introduced to his niece. T. Hermione had been pleased with Kakashi and Hermione had been amused at his blush. When the others were distracted with asking the three in the tapestry questions she broke away to activate the portrait of the three original Marauders and putting up a shield so the others wouldn't hear.

When Remus had learned the truth he had replaced the portrait with Wormtail in it. He said a traitor had no place in the room meant to educate the next generations of Marauders. They came to life quickly happy to be awake. They knew as much as the tapestry and what had been said in the room since.

"What's wrong dear one? Tell papa what's bothering you." P. Sirius said.

"I miss you and Harry and Ron and everyone. After everything we did it wasn't enough we still lost."

"You defeated the man that would have destroyed the world if he had lived. Little consolation as it is you save the world even if you lost yours." P. James said sympathetically.

"You're right but no matter how hard I try to move on there is always something that reminds me and my mind screams at me that's not fair and it's my fault."

"Listen to me very carefully Hermione Granger Black this is not your fault." P. Sirius said sternly. "My death and all the others were not because you failed they were because we would not break and bow to a mad man. We fought for our freedom and that of our children. Don't be sad for us be proud of us because fought back while others coward. Understand?"

She nodded trying to fight the tears.

"That's my good girl."

"Why do I get the feeling there's something else bothering you?" P. Remus asked.

Guilt rushed to the surface making her unable to look at him as she explained that Teddy had called her mom and Kakashi dad. His chuckle made her look up so fast she swore her neck cracked.

"We aren't going to be around for Teddy. I do hope you teach him how to get to this room so I can get to know him but you are his mother now and as long as he is good to my son I have no problem with him being his dad."

P. Sirius was eyeing Kakashi with a father's suspicion. "Are you sure about him love? He looks shifty."

By now the others had noticed she was with the portrait. She took down the silencing spell while turning to make introductions.

"Everyone meet Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin the original Maraduers." She wondered if anyone would catch it.

"Wait." Anko did. "Isn't Remus the name of your kid's father?"

"Glad you haven't forgotten about me Artemis it would hurt me so." P. Remus said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Remus is Teddy's father."

Sakura looked up at her "He's as old as your dad."

"Well… yes." She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Was your dad ok with that?" The pinkette asked.

"Oh no you can bet me and Moony had some words when I found out about Teddy."

P. Remus winced. "Some very loud words."

The conversation grew adding the portrait and tapestry until it was time to continue gathering ingredients. She didn't want to say goodbye but she felt better after talking to at least the memory of her family.

"Nephew" P. Sirius said. "Take care of your mate we don't want you keeling over all of a sudden. Let me tell you if I was alive and she wasn't your mate I'd have no problem in trying to woo her." He had to smirk at how the young man bristled and the blush on the young woman's face.

Rolling his eyes P. Remus turned to Teddy "See you in a few years pup. Be good and listen to your mom. Make sure to keep an eye on her for me she has a tendency to get into trouble."

T. Harry snorted. "Didn't we all? I think that's our version a family curse."

P. Sirius looked at Kakashi as sternly as possible for him and considering this was about the one who became his little girl he was all seriousness.

"Now I don't know what your intentions are with my girl that something you have to explain to her. But you better be good to her she deserves only the best and has suffered enough already. You cause her any more pain and I will rise from the grave and drag you to hell personally."

"And I'll help." Said all the men hanging from the wall while the girl merely rolled her eyes and winked at the gray haired ninja.

"Now that that embarrassing moment is over I miss you, I love you goodbye. Mischief managed."Her voice softened and she stayed still watching them all go back to their frozen state.

No one spoke until they were outside of the maze all lost in thought about what they had learned of the visitors to the Leaf. They broke out of their thoughts when they realized they were outside.

"What in the name of Merlin are we doing out here? I doubt they want to see Hagrid's hut." Draco said.

But the witch kept walking ignoring the blonde completely. As they drew closer to the small house did they see the animal laying in the patch of dirt nearby. It was the size of a horse with the hind legs of one, the tail of a lion and the upper body resembling a bird wings and all.

"Hello Buckbeak." She said while bowing to the creature. It returned her bow allowing her to move closer. She took a seat next to it introducing Teddy and letting them play for a moment before she spoke to it softly.

The others watched from a distance not knowing what to do. When they looked at Draco for guidance he motioned for them to stay back. After a few moments the ninja tensed when the animal moved, it turned its head back before turning back to the witch presenting her with two feathers.

"Thank you Buckbeak you won't be alone anymore I promise." She turned back to her companions and smile. "We've gotten on to a good start next we go into the forest."

She once again ignored Draco when he groaned.


	17. Into the Forest

I want to thank everyone for their reviews and support of this story. Also for being so patient when it takes me awhile to update. I don't do it on purpose things just come up. You know I don't own anything so let's get started.

Ch. 17. Into the Forest

They agreed on Gabrielle staying behind with the two toddlers and Buckbeak. The others could see she was nervous about having such a large creature near but Teddy seemed to think it unnecessary. He decided waiting for the others would go faster if he took a nap nestled in between Buckbeack's fore legs. The blonde woman didn't know what to do as she watched the others walk towards the edge of the forest. Since Hermione saw where he son was sleeping and didn't object she decided not to fret over it since she doubted the giant bird would let her take the boy.

"Should Teddy really be sleeping with something that has such pointy claws?" Kakashi asked as casually as possible.

Hermione smiled at him trying not to laugh at his over protectiveness. "He'll be fine. Buckbeak is only dangerous when you insult him or threaten what's his. He likes Teddy and obviously Teddy likes him."

Kakashi watched the witch out of the corner of his eye. Her mood seemed to have improved since visiting the room with the portraits of her friends and father. It was like seeing a different side of her in that tapestry. He friends were interesting as well though he could have done without the covert jabs at his relationship with said witch. The fatherly threats where expected but more creative than he expected from no ninja.

They had reached a clearing in the forest not too far from the entrance. Hermione was looking around with a frown on her face. She gave Draco a questioning look to which her responded with a shrug.

"They should be here." She said.

"I know that Black it doesn't change that they aren't." Was the irritable reply.

"Who should be here?" Anko asked her mate.

He glanced at her briefly before continuing to search the surrounding area. "The thestrals."

"Those things you said can only be seen by those who have seen death?" Her nose was wrinkled in disgust, the others seemed to share her opinion of the creatures.

"They're really not that bad." Hermione said. "They're gentle by nature people misjudge them by their appearance."

The Konoha natives all gave her looks of disbelief that she ignored.

With a deep sigh she said. "They must have moved on we'll have to come back for that ingredient later. Might as well deal with Fluffy." She didn't wait for agreement before putting her fingers to her mouth and whistling loud enough to make them cringe.

The group watched as the shaking of the trees grew more pronounced until a giant dark grey dog with three snarling heads came into the clearing. The ninja all got into a defensive stance but were surprised when the beast lowered its massive body and the heads fought over Hermione's attention. Stunned, they watched her mutter softly while petting all three heads until its enormous nails came out. The dog waited patiently while the witched trimmed its nails, once done each head nuzzled her before taking off into the forest once more.

She turned to her companions trying very hard to fight her grin at their dumbfounded expressions. Tsunade was the first break the silence.

"Fluffy? You named that thing Fluffy?"

"I didn't Hagrid did. Shall we move on now?" They nodded, following her deeper into the forest.

Awhile after Draco heard soft shuffling from different places in the trees.

"Please tell me we aren't where I think we are." He said.

"Acormantula territory."

"Great."

"Let the kids handle this one." Both witch and wizard turned to look at Kakashi as if he lost his mind. He just shrugged. "They've been slacking on their training since we got here." Before he could say ant more a giant spider jumped out in front of them.

Naruto was the first jump into action followed by Sauske then Sakura. More spiders came out from the trees when the adults heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping.

"Chidori" Kakashi watched with approval as Sasuke ran through a group of spiders cutting them down with the lighting blade.

"Rasengan" Another glow and it was Jiraiya's turn to grin while Naruto dispatched his own group of sipers with the glowing ball of energy in his hand.

Everyone seemed to remember Sakura at the same time; no one noticed the slight smirk on Tsunade's face. The boys were about to rush to her aid only to stop short after watching her send a spider flying into two others with a single punch. After that display of strength the other spiders fled leaving the group to gape at the small girl who held such monstrous strength.

Draco was the first to snap back to reality and made his way towards the unconscious acromantula with the a few vials. After getting what he needed he looked back at the group and had to stifle a grin at the worried looks the boys were exchanging behind Sakura's back. They seemed to have realized that if they stepped out of line now she could probably break them in half. He caught Hermione's eye, it seemed she was just as amused as he was.

Once everyone got over their shock they started making their way out of the forest. They all stopped when Sasuske froze mid step. Following his line of vision there was soft gasped heard from the kunoichi. Standing near the trees was a dark creature the size of a horse with a skeletal build. Draco looked over at Hermione and together they walked towards the creature slowly.

It spread its bony wings in warning the deciding they weren't a threat allowed them to come near. While Hermione kept it occupied Draco gently scared some of its fur off. After the Thestral had left they returned to their group.

"Was that a Thestral?" Naruto asked still staring at the spot where it had stood.

"Yes it was."

They made their way out of the forest heading back to the hut where they had left Gabrielle, Victorie and Teddy. Not expecting there to be another person with them when they arrived. As they got closer Hermione was surprised to see it was none other the Dennis Creevy.

The young man in question turned giving Hermione a beaming smile.

"Hi Hermione it's good to see you again." He gave Draco a cautious look before nodding in greeting.

Trying to avoid awkward silence Hermione asked. "Hello Dennis what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor." He paused as if he didn't know whether or not to continue. Taking a deep breath he looked her in the eye and said. "I want to be editor of the Quibbler."

For a moment she was shocked and judging by the way Draco raised an eyebrow he was surprised as well.

"Why?" Was the only thing she could think of when she finally got her mouth to move.

Taking another deep breath he explained. "Collin used to take pictures for Luna. It started out as just a way to make some pocket money but she pushed him to take incredible pictures. He loved it. When the Prophet started making up lies about Harry they started talking about how they would turn the Quibbler as a fountain of truth."

Hermione watched the young man before her and realized he was no longer the little boy who had fallen into the lake before the welcome feast of his first year. No longer the boy who idealized his brother and Harry, he was a man now one determined to see his brother's wish honored.

"He taught me how to take pictures." He smiled sadly. "She taught me how to write. I loved doing both and I loved them both. I want to make the Quibbler great not just for them but for me to. This might be my only way of being happy again."

He stayed quiet watching the older witch as she seemed to be lost in thought. He had always admired her just like everyone else in the tower. It made him angry when people that didn't know her judged her for having left. They had no right when they spent the war hiding while she bled for them.

"Did you know a Crumple-Horned Snorkack is believed to have been spotted in Sweden?" She looked at his bewildered expression before his face broke into a huge grin.

"Of course along with the undeniable truth we will keep reporting on such magnificent creatures."

Hermione nodded seriously before smiling "I was thinking of finding someone to take over the Quibbler but wasn't sure who would do it justice. Who better then someone who knows exactly what Luna would have wanted? If I remember correctly you were just as skilled with a camera as your brother."

After thanking her profusely Dennis left with a cry of "Watch out for Wrackspurts!"

Draco shook his head in disbelief "Gryffindor's are a bunch of nutters."

Hermione just laughed. It was time to head back to Grimmauld Place. Once back in the house Hermione asked Kakashi if they could talk alone.

They were in the room they shared every night and Hermione found that alone brought back her annoyance. He was surprised by the intense glare she gave him.

"Why do you think I share a bed with you Kakashi?" That was definitely not what he was expecting.

"Because you feel like it?" It came out as more of a question than an answer. That only seemed to annoy her more.

"Because I feel like it." She repeated slowly while moving closer. "That's it? Not because I care about you? Or because I want to be with you? Do you think I so little of me that I would share any man's bed just on a whim?"

_Oh boy. _With every sentence she moved closer until she had him backed against a wall. "No that's not what I meant." He tried to find a way to dig himself out of the hole he dug.

"I've trusted you with everything." She said softly. "With my life, my son, my truth and with me. If I had known you didn't trust me I wouldn't have bothered."

He watched her walk away from him to the other side of the room. He didn't know what to say but he was saved form answering when she continued talking.

"How could you think I would have something other than friendship with Victor and still be with you?" At her accusing look he bristled.

"Then why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

"I was going to when the wedding drew closer. It didn't seem important I certainly didn't think it would be a cause of distrust between us."

"You were forced to live with me. Then we wound up in bed together. We never talked about what exactly we are what kind of relationship we have."

"I didn't think we needed to! I thought you understood when I told you everything that it was my way of showing you how serious I was about you. Or do you think that every time I sleep with I man I tell him all my secrets. Am I the only one who thought we were in a serious relationship? Have you been out with other women while I waited at home?"

While it pleased him that she thought of his family house as home it seriously pissed him off that she would accuse him of sleeping with other women.

"No! Since you arrived at Konoha I haven't been with anyone that wasn't you. Since I didn't know how to bring up the topic I waited until you did. When you said nothing I assumed you wanted to avoid the complications of a relationship. Then we come here with men popping up everywhere looking at you with admiration. How am I supposed to react when I'm not even sure I have a right to stake my claim?"

It was her turn to be surprised by his glare but she was glad they seemed to be on the same page now and couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her. Before he could react she removed his mask and gave him a searing kiss.

"You were jealous." She teased after they had broken apart. "You're the only one I want to be with you can stake your claim whenever you like." She kissed him softly again.

He buried his hands in her hair before deepening the kiss. A sudden thump was heard from down stairs followed by a cry of "Stupid owl!" They separated reluctantly and made their way down stairs to see what was going on.

Once there they saw Naruto and Jiraiya glaring at the eagle owl that Draco was absently petting while reading the letter. The frown on his face was the only indicator that he was not pleased with what he read.

He looked up when they entered the room. "Blaise has volunteered to be the potions test subject. He says it makes more sense if we test it on him because if something goes wrong I'll know how to fix it." He threw the letter into the fire place in anger. "Bloody git's right."

Another owl came into the room breaking the silence. They all watched as it landed in front of Hermione then left after she had taken the package. She opened it lifting the contents so everyone could see the shiny scales.

Her eyes locked with Draco's across the room before he spoke.

"Looks like it's time to get to work."

Once again thank you everyone for your support I hope you like this chapter. It took me longer because I wasn't feeling it for awhile.


	18. Almost There

Sorry writer's block.

Ch. 18. Almost There

It had been three days since the potion had been started and it was near completion. A few more hours and the first test would be under way. That was what Draco was dreading, after all Severus Snape was not a man that sugar coated a situation and the last scrawl at the end of his notes was not to be taken lightly.

_The chances of this being excruciatingly painful are quite high while chances of it being over quickly are not likely_.

Draco winced at the description. When he had first started going through the notes he hadn't been optimistic that it would work. Once he realized it was possible the promise of pain had not hindered his enthusiasm. After all the pain he'd been through what was a little more if it meant he would be rid of the accursed mark.

Now though it wasn't just him that would be using it. The test subject for the potion would be none other than his best friend Blaise Zambini. The only person Draco could trust amoung the Death Eaters besides his God Father. He knew Blaise felt the same way about the mark as he did but it didn't change the fact that if something went wrong he might lose Blaise because he wasn't on par with their old potions master.

And what about Sasuke he knew that if the potion worked like it was supposed to it would get rid of not only the Dark Mark but the Curse Mark on the boy's shoulder. That was the problem Draco had with that. Ninja or not Sasuske was still just a boy and had never dealt with the physical amount of pain that he and Blaise had. Being raised under the crutiatus did wonders for your pain tolerance. He sighed looking down at the bubbling potion that reminded him eerily of blood.

_Figures it would be that color_, he thought bitterly, _Oh well not much longer now_.

In the parlor of the house the others waited for word on the status of the potion knowing it wouldn't be to long before it was done. The younger ninja watched with avid curiosity to see who would win the argument the adults were currently engaged in.

It was currently only the new and old Konhians that inhabited the house the other partied would arrive later in the day. Hermione was currently trying to get the Sanin to put a good word in with the Hokage so she could bring back a few things with her to the village.

"Are you out of your mind?! You want to bring those things back to the village?" Jariaya practically shouted.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "They are not things. Buckbeak and Fluffy are very well behaved and considered friends of the family. Think of the security they could they could maybe supply the village and I'm fairly certain the Inuzuka Can would find Fluffy fascinating. As for Buckbeak you saw how well he and Teddy got along. Would you deny him his pet?"

"And where would you keep them?" Tsunade asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"On the compound of course." Looking to Kakashi for approval she turned back to her conversation happily when she received it ignoring his slightly stunned appearance. "There is more than enough room in the ground to have Fluffy run around and Buckbeak was kept in the master bedroom of this house for a year I'm sure he'll be happy with the stables."

"And the girl?" Jiraiya asked seriously.

With a sigh she responded. "It's up to Gabrielle if she comes or not. Once I had your agreement Draco and I were going to give her the option to come with us. We can't stay here. The trip has served to settle some old hurts but we'll end up just as miserable as before if we stay. Gabrielle is all alone now and we'd feel guilty if we left her but we can't force her to come with us just like she can't force us to stay."

There was silence after that statement. Over the last few weeks the Sanin had realized that the two foreigners were not a threat to their village or the people they cared about. They were just a pair of kids that grew up to fast and lost more than anyone should have to.

"We'll send word to the Hokage with your request." Tsunade said breaking the silence after a long moment.

Kakashi was glad the was no longer suspicion regarding Hermione and Draco it meant maybe now they would have some peace. It also meant that she would more than likely be offered to move out of his house which was not something he was willing to let happen but he would deal with that later. The creaking of the floor boards announced the arrival of someone in the room.

A grim Draco walked in announcing the completion of the potion. As if waiting for the perfect moment a knock broke the silence that followed the announcement and green flames shot out of the fire place. Out of the fire place Gabrielle walked out carrying a sleeping Victorie while Draco went to answer the door.

He came back with a cheerfully grinning Blaise who rubbed his hands together while looking around the room at the serious faces.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Shaking her head at his lack of seriousness Hermione picked up Teddy and handed him to Gabrielle who promptly left the room. As soon as the door closed she put sound proofing spells around the room just in case. She turned to look at the former Slytherin raising a challenging eyebrow. He smirked in response taking his place at the center of the room.

Draco came to stand in front of him holding a vial with red liquid in it.

"This isn't likely to end quickly and it's going to hurt like hell." He said gravely.

Blaise smirked. "My mother was the bloody Black Widow it doesn't get any nastier than that mate." He said referring to all the horrible things she had forced him to endure.

"Try having Bellatrix as your ever loving auntie." Draco responded blandly.

Blaise winced. "Touché." Black widow or not Bellatrix was ten times worse than his mother ever was.

Taking a deep breath he rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm. Watching as his best friend hesitated slightly before slowly pouring the liquid onto the mark on his arm. He waited with the others watching as nothing happened opening his mouth to ask why nothing was happening.

Suddenly pain shot through his arm to his very core. It felt like someone had taken a hot blade to his arm and was cheerfully slicing away at it. No, it felt worse he knew what a hot blade to the skin felt like. The pain hit him so hard it knocked him breathless and made his knees give out. He idly wondered who had caught him.

Despite the pain he felt giddy because he could feel it. Feel the mark being separated from his magic, the tendrils that connected one to the other being cut. It was as if after so much time being covered in grime he would finally be clean. He didn't know how long it lasted the pain having obscured his sense of time but noticed when the pain began to recede.

He must have passed out because he had to open his eyes and get up off the floor. His vision swam for a moment before he got his bearings. He turned to look at Draco only to see the blonde staring at his arm made a sliver of fear shoot through him. Fear that it had all been for nothing shot, he looked down slowly at his arm to see it mark free.

"It worked." Draco said hoarsely.

A delighted whoop let Blaise's lips before he could remember his pureblooded decorum. He sound brought his friend out of shock looking back at him grinning from ear to ear. Blaise was stunned when he realized that in all the time they knew each other this was the first time they were openly happy. Their celebration was interrupted by the sound of a throat cleared.

Both turned to see the dark haired boy walk up to him and demand his turn.

Blaise was stunned the boy would have a mark similar to their own since he knew he wasn't native or old enough to have the dark mark. Draco looked like he wanted to argue but was interrupted.

"I don't want that bastard's mark on me. You of all people should understand what it's like to be forced to take something you don't want. Now get it off me." He glared up at the blonde man with determination but Draco could see the hint of a plea in his eyes. Sighing he took two more vials out of his pocket handing one to the Uchiha.

"Might as well kill two birds with one stone I don't want to wait another hour before I can get rid of mine."

"An hour?" Blaise questioned in shock.

Draco gave him a bland look before holding out the vial towards him. "Care to do the honors?" Blaise took it understanding the meaning behind it. They had both been there for each other when they were marked they would both be there for each other when they got rid of the accursed thing.

Sasuke walked over to his sensei and held out the vial. "I can't see the back of my neck." He stated.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the stubborn refusal to ask for help and support out right but the blush on the boys cheeks gave him away. At the same time as Blaise poured the contents of the vial on Draco's arm Kakashi did the same to Sasuke's neck. Each man catching the marked person as they collapsed in pain.

The hour passed by slowly with Anko cradling Draco's head in her lap while Blaise sat loyally by his side waiting. Sasuke was being held by Hermione, she would rock him gently hoping to soothe him when the pain seemed too much. Kakashi sat by her side with his arm wrapped around her looking down at his student hating that there was nothing he could do for him. The boy's teammates sat around him with anxious expressions on their faces.

Finally the two began to stir back to consciousness to the great relief of the others. When they were finally awake the first thing they did was rush to see if the mark was gone which was a lot harder for Sasuke. Hermione conjured two mirrors for him to see for himself.

That night they celebrated before leaving Blaise pulled Draco off to the side.

"Thanks mate you don't know how happy this makes me."

Draco snorted at his friend. "I think I do mate remember I was there for the fit of rage that followed your induction."

Blaise just grinned at him. "Just promise me you'll come back for my wedding."

He was stunned for a moment. "And just who will you be marrying?"

"Remember that muggle-born I told you about? We've spent so much time together since she defended me in my trial I was able to figure out she's the one. She stuck by me when most women would have run. Now I'm whole and free of that disgusting mark I can finally ask her to be my wife."

Draco shook his head in disbelief before clasping hands with his long time friend. "I'll be there." Who would have thought this was how they'd end up. If someone had told them years ago they fall for a muggle and muggle-born they would have laughed and followed up with a few choice hexes.

"Don't forget to invite me to yours." His only response was a smirk.

He joined the others in the kitchen in time to marvel at the strange family he had become a part of. Jiraiya and Naruto were arguing about something no doubt ridiculous with Tsunade as a mediator until the old man made her angry and was sent through a wall. Naruto's laughter caught the attention of his teammates interrupting their quite cozy conversation causing Sakura to turn her attention to Naruto in the form of scolding, Sasuke glaring at him all the while out of annoyance at the interruption. Anko and Gabrielle were discussing the differences between law enforcement in Konoha, England and France with Victorie emphasizing a few points with the banging of her spoon. While Teddy was having the time of his life avoiding being fed by Kakashi and Hermione much to their frustration. Catching the witch's eye she smiled at him understanding passing silently between them. They had done what they had come to do now it was time to go home.

Home. Strange how after so much time he finally had one.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a small hand wrapped around his dragging him over to the genin team by the pinkette. She then ordered him to tell the two boys why she was right and that they were stupid. He laughed and joined the conversation. Might as well enjoy the last night in his home country.


	19. Home At Last

Sorry for the delay.

Ch. 19. A Home At Last

Their departure had been delayed much to everyone's annoyance by the ever persistent press. Out of a sense of obligation they had made an appearance at a gala in honor of the victims of the war. Being one of the last heroes standing Hermione was instantly swarmed while Draco spent the night ignoring dirty looks. Until someone made the mistake of insulting Anko but before his veela instincts could take over the kunoichi had a kuni pressed to the offender's neck startling the party goers.

It was amusing watching the man stumble his way through an apology since no one was willing to step in to save him. Luckily the party ended without nothing else of interest happening. That night Hermione and Draco made their offer to Gabrielle asking her to join them in the village. She thanked them and told them to go ahead without her, she would think it over and if she decided to join them she would need time to put her affairs in order.

The next days they made their goodbyes, stopping by the Ministry and Hogwarts to ensure safe passage for Buckbeak and Fluffy. Apparently McGonagall had added her own two cents to the recommendations for the animals' contribution to the village. Now it was finally time to head back to the village.

Much to the distress of the ninja they would be taking a portkey back to Konoha. They arrived on the same field they had left from landing much the same way they landed in England. Only this time Naruto landed on Jiraiya, Sasuke managed to land standing only to be toppled over by Sakura. After many groans and muttered curses they made their way to the village gates.

A lot had happened while they were gone. The village was once again hosting the Sand Siblings. Apparently the ninja that had created the barrier to keep the Hokage prisoner during the attack had come back for their captured companion, the flute girl. With the village's forces spread thin they had made it inside and freed her. The team that gave chase had been formed of Choji, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru as leader since he was the only one who made chunin this past exam.

They had managed to stop the enemy ninja but all were severely injured except for Shikamaru but thanks to the Sand Siblings intervention they had survived. Tsunade was extremely proud to hear that Shizune had tackled the challenge of healing the severe injuries of Choji and Neji and was a big part of the reason the two had survived. Now the Siblings were being hosted by Nara household who Hermione suspected Yoshino was trying to secure herself a daughter-in-law in the sand konoichi.

The Third Hokage also made the decision to step down claiming his age no longer allowed him to protect the village to the best of his ability. After many arguments Tsunade accepted the position as his successor. Though arguments seemed to be sprouting everywhere.

"There are plenty of places for him to train here! It's not necessary for him to leave let alone for three years!" Hermione shouted.

"You don't get to make those decisions! I get that you want to keep him safe but locking him up in the village isn't going to help anybody especially not him!" Jiraiya shouted back.

After sitting in the living room for an hour watching them argue about him like he wasn't there Naruto decided to intervene.

"Come on guys knock it off!" The two in question turned to glare at him. Swallowing the lump in his throat He turned his attention to the woman he thought of as a mother. "It'll be okay I promise."

Her eyes softened, filling up with tears.

"I have to get stronger to protect the village and the people precious to me. I need to do this." He hugged her. "You're one of the only people who believed in me without question. Please let me go, I will come back. I promise I'll come back home."

She clung to the blonde boy in her arms. He grew up so much from what he'd been when she first arrived and he was right. As much as she wanted him safe she couldn't stop her from his dreams and what he needed to achieve them.

"The first sign of trouble you send word, we'll be there in an instant. And you do everything in your ability to come back whole and stronger than ever before."

Pulling back with a grin. "Believe it."

With that Naruto prepare for his trip, leaving a few days later. Sasuke decided to go into training to be part of the Torture and Interrogation Squad and Sakura put more effort into her apprenticeship with Tsunade.

Putting Teddy down for a nap Hermione sighed. It seemed it would be awhile before they would all be together. Though she was happy that the arrival of Buckbeak and Fluffy was not met with hostility. The Inuzuka, much like she predicted, were fascinated with the three headed dog while the hippogriff had garnered curiosity as well. Though Buckbeak had become Teddy's ever present companion much to Hermione's amusement and the bewilderment of most of the villagers.

Sighing Hermione put Teddy down for a nap. Being back in Konoha had given her peace but she couldn't help but worry with Naruto so far away. She jumped when a pair of hands covered her eyes but relaxed when a familiar scent washed over her.

"I have a surprise for you." Kakashi whispered in her ear.

He led her up the stairs to a room she hadn't been in before. When he returned her vision she was speechless for the first time since they met. On the walls of the room were exact replicas of the tapestry and portrait in the Marauders Room.

"I asked McGonagall to make copies that way Teddy can get to know his father and you'll always have your friends near." Her silence was making him uneasy.

After what felt like an eternity she turned to him and gave him a kiss that left him breathless.

"Thank you."

"I thought it be a good courting present. I think it's time we did this right."

The witch stared at him before giving him a beaming smile before giving him another resounding kiss. This was it, what she was meant to live for and everything was finally going to be okay.

She was finally home.

The End

Yes folks this is the end I'm sorry it took so long but it's here. I have also found that I like crossovers so expect some more. I don't know when but it will be coming.

Thank you all for your support and I'm glad so many enjoyed the story.


End file.
